


Four hearts as one

by BunnyKiller



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abuse, Ben is obsessed w people and love and sex, Ben likes everyone, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Carlos is on extra sweet insecure guy, Chad is not so bad, Eventual Smut, Evie is so sweet, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jay is one sweet insecure guy, LGBTQ, Lonnie is a badass, Love, M/M, Mal is an evil insecure girl, Mostly canon but not really, Multi, Past, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Sexuality, Slow Build, Smut, Sort Of, everyone is beautiful and valid and important, jaylos, malvie, pansexuality, present, really slow burn, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyKiller/pseuds/BunnyKiller
Summary: Teenager years are the sweetest years. Well, when you live on the isle, not so much.So when the core four go to Auradon, they discover things that before were hidden inside of them.Together they grow and learn that evil isn't the only way, but good isn't all that fun





	1. A whole new word

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so bare with me.  
> You can tell me if you see something you don't like.  
> English is not my first language so
> 
> It follows canon mostly, but is my take on it, has a few changes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jay was mad as hell and, entering Maleficent's house, he got madder upon seeing his father. He didn't want to go; how could he allow them to take him?

Jafar was pacing around the room carefully, taking things and sticking them in his pocket. Jay put his strong face as Mal went to her room. She was probably confused, annoyed; they have always mocked Auradon and its residents, and now, there were been sent there for no apparent reason.

It didn't make sense to him, he didn't want to leave the isle, it didn't matter how crappy the life was, he had earned his place there. He took a glance at the room, his father was trying to stick a fork in his overloaded pocket, while Maleficent was talking, with her sharpest voice, about revenge. Cruella was caressing Carlos cheeks, he had a scared look, Cruella admiring his cheeks, full of freckles, activated his anxiety; Jay tensed his back muscles and took a step away.

He walked to his father, who smelled like hard spices, and started emptying his own pockets to him. There were no greetings between the two, just gruntings and hard glances; maybe a smirk or two depending on their mood.

Mal walked out of her room with a bag on her shoulder, looking to the floor and holding a pout. Maleficent was just in front of her, smiling cunningly.

"I know you don't understand," She said despectantly "but I do this for you Mal, for us" She leaned back, stepping up the stairs to sit on her "throne".

"How sending us to Auradon is doing something for me?" Her daughter asked, partly confused, partly expectant.

"You" Pointed at her with her useless scepter "Are going to find the Fairy Godmother's wand and bring it to me" Mal opened the mouth to protest, every time Maleficent had an idea like that, it ended being a fruitless quest, "If not, you're grounded for the rest of your life, Missy"

Mal's eyes started to glow neon green, mirroring Maleficent's. Her's were full of defiance and rage, but her mother's revealed superiority and was accompanied by a cocky smirk. Eventually, the purple haired girl looked away, the pain in her eyes was barely manageable. She did her best to keep her eyes down, not wanting to confront her mother's anymore.

"Evie! I packed makeup and your best clothes" Evil Queen took her daughter's chin and evaluated "But first, we have to get rid of that unibrow. There you'll have real competition" Evie pouted as she directed herself to the table. Evil Queen had a proud smile on her face, she was probably the happiest to send her daughter to Auradon, to find a prince. Not that Evie wasn't comfortable with the idea; she will finally get the life she deserved.

"I need Jay to work, who would fill the shelves in my store?" Jafar walked and posed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well Carlos cant go either, I will miss him too much" Cruella petted his hair in a possessive way, making both Mal and Jay shiver.

"Really?" A hint of hope could be traced in Carlos' voice, he felt uncomfortable with his mother's hand on his head, but for a split second, he allowed himself to enjoy it in a way he never did. Evie felt an impulse to go hug him, but she contained herself, that was not allowed on the isle.

Mal exchanged a glance with Jay, only the darkest memories in their eyes. They'll always felt bad for Carlos. It didn't matter how horrid their lives were; Carlos' was worse.

"Of course! Who would run my errands? Do my hair? Wash my baby? Clean my furs?" Cruella was waving her hands in the air, her before sickly thin figure could barely fit into her clothes now.

"I guess I can go" Carlos shrugged, hoping his disappointment wasn't noticeable.

"Carlos" She leaned in to whisper in Carlos' ear "There are dogs in Auradon" He widened his eyes in fear, feeling his mouth dry out. Is not that there were no dogs in the isle, only they either looked like rats, skinny and furless; or were wolves descent. Neither were valuable to Cruella and both scared Carlos.

"I wont go" He stated shacking his head and looking to every corner of the room. Mal was starting to get tired of that silly fear.

"What is wrong with you people?" Maleficent stood up, she had shrunken since her glory days, but still manage to be respected and feared among her fellow villains "We need that wand to free us from this dump place" She stated, simmering in fury. Mal flickered. So that is why, she thought, a small grin forming on her face.

Carlos looked down, he wanted to know the world, but he wasn't ready for the responsibility Maleficent wanted to put on them; he wasn't ready for the dogs either.

"We have to get our revenge!" She yelled, "And these kids are our way, our only way!" Her voice grew louder "Revenge on Aladdin! A sad little poor thief that took your rightful place" Jafar's face got sour, as the mistress of evil waved her cloak "Revenge on the Dalmatians; just imagine all the fur you could find in Auradon" Cruella's face twitched in craziness and started nodding and laughing "Revenge on Snow Slut White, claim your kingdom" She looked in the Evil Queen's mirror, taking it in her hand "Revenge on Aurora, on Stephan and every little royal that vanished me here" She made a pout before smirking.

Evil Queen retrieved the mirror and gave it to Evie. More in Maleficent's request than for her own will.

Mal smirked, Evil Queen once was a loose end, now she was one of her mother's minions. She lost her smile, a minion just like her; as weak and meaningless as her.

"This is your magic mirror," Evie said, holding it as if it was radioactive. Her mother always talked alone, asking who is the fairest of them all, Evie never realized she actually had her mirror.

"Is not what it used to, but out of this dome, it still holds the power of my times" She confided to her daughter. Evie smiled doubtfully "Now go on a find a prince, and castle for your mama, and..."

"Lots, lots of mirrors" Evie smiled. She will be the fairest of the land, no matter the price; she will return her mother to her best days.

Mal watched as her mother searched for her spell book. Maleficent wasn't used to modern anything, she preferred the old ways: magic. Pacing around, opening drawers and pouring away racks.

Evil Queen opened the refrigerator and handle it to her.

Mal saw the book and was spelled by it. The details and the dragon on the cover; it screamed evil.

She walked toward her daughter and extended the leather bound book, just as Mal was about to take it with her pale little hands, she pulled it closer to her body and out the reach of the kid. Mal directed her eyes to her mother, biting her inner cheek "Do not disappoint me" She said severely, and gave the book to her. Mal could almost hear the "again" forming in her mother's tongue. 

Mal sighed and dragged Evie downstairs. Carlos took a black garbage bag from his mother hands and ran behind them. There was no way he would stay without friends again; alone with her.

Jay's dad put a heavy hand on his shoulder. Jafar looked shorter too, now without magic, and his body had deformed in more than one way, but his hands were still bony and his voice silky and poisonous.

"Our mantra"

"There's no team in I" Jay smirked cunningly and Jafar smiled with malice, pushing his son and grabbing his bag for him.

Mal was about to enter the limousine and felt the dragon eyes of her mother carve a hole in the back of her neck, she refused to look, she would tear up, and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"We would make them proud" Evie tried to take her hand in a reaffirming manner, but Mal shove her off and crossed her arms. She needed to stay focused on the plan.

 

The ride had been longer than they expected, the annoyance had extended from Mal to all of them and Jay had a headache.

After Carlos, Evie and Jay stuffed their faces with candy, they got dizzy and nauseous, so they drank water to pass it, it worked, but now they needed a bathroom. Mal didn't taste anything, she entertained herself carving her signature in the leather door.

Carlos and Jay were wrestling, only stopping when Jay's headache got worst, but they resumed it when the car stopped moving. Mal was losing her grip; those two fighting and hitting each other for no apparent reason was a common thing, but being in a confined space with them what it lasted, not so much.

She got out of the car as fast as she could, the sun was up and she felt it burn her skin almost instantly. Jay and Carlos stumped out of the car still fighting. Jay pressed Carlos down, as he complained loudly.

"Leave it!" A puffy looking woman was standing in front of them, speaking in a friendly musical tone and seemingly proud of the terrible music playing behind her. She smiled widely when the band stopped.

"Hello! Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm the fairy godmother, and the headmistress" She smiled even more and bowed forward.

"The fairy godmother? As in "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" fairy godmother?" Mal had a twisted grin. She would get done even faster than she thought. "Hum. I have always wondered, how it was like to have all those powers, all that magic at the tip of your fingers, in a sparkling wand"

"I earned that title long ago, now days I'm just the headmistress. Wisdom is my power now," She flushed "The doors of wisdom would always be open. Although, curfew is at ten, and the library closes at nine thirty" She bowed again and walked away, the awful band following her.

A couple of, again, extremely smiley people filling in her place. The boy looked as ripped from a teen magazine. Evie smile bitting her lip.

"I'm Ben. Welcome I'm..."

"A prince. Prince Benjamin, soon to be king" The girl next to him took his hand before putting the other one on her fuzzy pink chest "I'm Princess Audrey, his girlfriend"

Evie narrowed her eyes at her, in a challenging manner. She knew there were other princesses in Auradon, but she didn't plan the whole competition situation.

"Son of Belle and Adam, the beast," Ben started again, walking to greet them "Nice to meet you" Ben extended his hand to Jay, admiring his flirty smirk; he received a punch in the shoulder instead "This is a day that I hope will be remembered in history as a..."

"Cut it," Mal said, waving her hand, she suddenly had a headache. The guy looked familiar, and the talk was bugging her.

"Too much?"

"Just a little," He smiled dreamily to her. Jay was good-looking, but she was beautiful "We just want to know where the bathroom is".

Ben greeted at Carlos, who looked younger and softer, same as Evie, with rosy cheeks, floral smell and royalty demeanor.

Jay winked at Audrey and muttered his name without actually making a sound. She smiled, he looked dangerous.

"Come on. Let me show you around" Ben said, and he kept talking, but none of them were really hearing. They passed an enchanted statue of King Adam, with a clap, Ben made it transform back into his beast-like form.

Carlos, who was very aware of his surroundings, in case a dog came out of nowhere and attacked him, shuddered and jumped into Jay's arms, hugging his head and calming himself with the boy's familiar smell. He caught him, rolling his eyes, but let go of a little smile. Evie giggled gracefully, unlike Mal, who glared at them, hardening her jaw.

"By the way" Princess something took Mal's arm and looked with pity to her "I forgive you" Mal narrowed her eyes puzzled, trying to find a way to push her. Audrey cleared her throat and added "For your mother trying to kill my mom, you know? My mom is Aurora"

Mal felt her arms go numb, opened her eyes in shock, but smiled, masking it away "No hard feelings" She closed the grip of Audrey with her tiny fingers, making her eyes glow green. Audrey straightened uncomfortable, sliding away and ducking everyone on the way to Ben.

Mal bit her lip, satisfied.

Dopey's son showed them their rooms after the hour-long tour was completed. Remembering the way back was going to be a pain, all the halls looked the same.

He opened one of the standard wood doors and waved his hand princely to Evie. Who wore a discreet confident smile.

Mal hated it instantly, too pink, too clear looking, too good. It bugged her eyes, she blinked a couple of times and glanced at Evie when she started touching the bed wear with a content expression.

"E" She said, signalizing at the window. Evie cleared her throat, dissimulating her excitement, and walked to close it.

"Jay! Look at the bed!" Carlos shouted, running into the room "It's so big" He jumped in it. Dough closed the door quietly.

Not Carlos nor Jay had an actual bed back in the isle, let alone a room. They were pumped.

Jay smirked at Carlos cuteness. There was a closet, a bathroom, an actual TV, among other new-looking stuff. It was too much for them.

They stared at each other for a second, Jay took big steps to giggling Carlos, giving him a hug before starting a friendly fight.

 

Remedial Goodness 101. How annoying, Mal thought rolling her eyes. The classroom was empty, well, the four of them were there with the fairy godmother, but that wasn't enough to cover up if she sneaked out of there.

Carlos was struggling to get something right, he really cared about that, Evie and Jay didn't really get the questions, the answers looked like something they would do, all of them, it depended on what were their intentions; Mal was beyond upset, extremely pissed off, that was stupid, she got everything right cause of how obvious it was, they wanted the good boring answer, she will give it, her friends, they were too busy being idiots.

She tried to focus on her drawing, holding a yawn. The exhaustion and the stress were distracting her, not to mention Evie making little comments about her drawing and sitting there, looking like a goddess.

The night before, they had escaped their dorms and went to the museum. It had been thrilling for all four of them. They already knew the isle better than themselves, way better; so a new place to explore peaked their curiosity. Also, Mal used magic for the first time. Even after the failed attempt to take the wand, Jay is to blame, she entered her room almost jumping out of joy.

Magic felt like sparkles all the way down her spine, and more, oh so much more.

But now, in the light of day, in Remedial Goodness 101, she felt like crap, her energy was drained from her, her arms and legs sore, all she wanted to do was to lay down.

Carlos looked at her, her head falling slightly and eyes closing without helping. He leaned his head back. Carlos had a similar feeling in him.

He had slept on a bed, his own bed. It had been freaking amazing, he had never felt more rested, he wanted to stay there, and he would've if Ben hadn't come to knock on the door, waking both he and Jay, who had slept on the floor. Probably because he didn't want to get used to it too quickly.

Fairy godmother made another question, and the only thing that prevented him from answering had been Jay. Who holded his arms down and answered for himself.

"Hey, I wanted to say it!" Carlos inquired. That was Jay's problem, well, one of them, he needed to be the best, to get everything he wanted, without any help; and he knew he could.

In a burst, they were all over each other, wrestling, again.

"Boys!" Fairy godmother cleared her throat loudly "Boys! I encourage you to take hold of that energy and use it in the tourney field" Her voice was calm and patient, but a few wrinkles could be seen on her forehead, Evie shivered at the sight.

"Whatever that is, we pass" Carlos loved school, but he didn't love physical activity, he actually despised it.

"Go back to your seats so I can introduce my child" Mal was feeling sick just by thinking she hadn't seen fairy godmother without a smile since they arrive. She moved her hand to Evie's and signalized the little girl standing there "Everyone, she is Jane, she is at your service, whatever you need, you can ask her" The girl worn the most fearful look in her eyes, plus an awful haircut.

"Don't mind me. As you were" She almost ran outside of the classroom without making a sound, no wonder why none of them heard her walk in in the first place.

Mal smiled at Evie, that was useful information.

 

"Ben, Jay, offense, Chad, defense, you, shoot, you, go over there, and you, blondie, just try not to die today" The coach was tall, even taller than Jay, and his voice was deep. Which only made Carlos feel more terrified; sure, at the isle he had to run, creep around and fight, but that was a matter of surviving, this, this was an overcomplicated game that messed with his nerves.

Jay felt adrenaline running through his system. He liked sports, and he loved competitions.

Carlos wasn't impressed to see how Jay took everyone down, he was skilled at everything. He couldn't help but smile when Jay started jumping over the shooting zone, ducking every disk on his way, it was like the fucking Matrix.

He could hear the cheerleaders yelling Jay's name, and so could he. That made nothing but thrill him more.

Then Carlos realized Jay was running directly towards him.

"Jay! It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay! Stop! No, no, no, no. No! Ahhh!" He was about to take off his helmet, but Jay was too close, so he just brought himself to the ground and cover his body with his shield.

Jay had partly foggy vision, his bodyweight was lighter and his arms were tickling. Carlos could see him jump around in enthusiasm as the coach sounded the whistle, putting a stop to the practice game.

"You!" The coach yelled, making Jay stop, confused "Come here!"

"What?" Jay was pouring sweat. Coach looking him severely before his mouth crack on a grin.

"You are on the team, that was great!" He turned his eyes to Carlos, dissolving his smile "You could try band"

Jay laughed, but still extended his arm to bring Carlos closer.

"I could work with him, he'll get better" Ben was also sweaty and seemed more breathless than Jay.

The coach rolled his eyes and signal them to go again.

 

"We need to figure something out" Mal was mad, again, her friends knew her, her mood jumped between angry and loftiness, eager to break the rules.

She took a sip from the weird drink the cafeteria lady gave her, it tasted sweet and refreshing, nothing like the mud she drank every day on the isle. Most of the things in the isle tasted like shit, were rotten, or weird scary experiments. Compared with that, the food in Auradon was exquisite and abundant.

"Girl, can we eat without you yelling at us?" Carlos was amazed by chocolate, his tray was full of candy, Jay's had his one full of snacks and greasy breakfast meats. The girls were the only ones with a decent meal on their plates. Each with bread, fruit, and eggs.

Evie had found apple juice, legit apple juice, she was in love with it.

"Cut her some slack," Evie said, giggling in joy, she shouldn't giggle, she shouldn't show any expression, to keep her face neat a wrinkle-free, but she enjoyed breaking that rule too often.

"That chick is lookin' over here" Jay had his mouth full of food, but they were able to understand him none the less. They all turned their heads where he pointed at, finding the girl from the day before, fairy godmother's daughter, glancing at them. When she realized they had noticed her, she ran out of the cafeteria. Literally.

Mal looked at them evilly, slapped her hands on the table with a huge smile "Got an idea," she tilted her head before standing and walking bouncing her hips, proud of her quick thinking. She would savor the well done her mother would give her.

"Hey Mal" Unexpectedly, Ben was in front of her, smiling, "Haven't seen you today, how are you?"

She forced a smile. It was only seven thirty in the morning and the king was already looking for them.

"I wonder why you didn't see me, I mean, the way from my room to here is pretty long" He chuckled. Mal tried to look behind him, the little girl was gone from the hall too. Instead, Audrey was approaching with an annoyed expression and white perfect heels.

"Later Benny-Bear" She pointed her finger at a now smiling Audrey before ducking him and walking away, ignoring Ben completely, who was now intrigued.

He really wanted to be a good king, get close to them, but they wouldn't allow it.

"You should leave her" Audrey took Ben's arm between hers and looked happily at him before pecking on his cheek. She was the girlfriend of the king and couldn't be more proud.

"They are my people now, their well-being depends on me" He hugged his girlfriend but kept his eyes in the purple-haired fairy.

 

Mal spotted the short girl entering the bathroom and narrowed her eyes at the blue silky ribbon on her head.

She had the ideal plan, she had planned it effortlessly, and she would perform it perfectly. Her mother and she would rule the world together by the end of the day.

She entered the bathroom a closed the door shut, without revealing her position, without making any sound


	2. Evil peace and performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal keeps moving her plan ahead while the boys try new things they never thought they would enjoy.  
> Evie maintains her fixation on her one and only dream: love. Or a Prince.

Mal's silhouette could be traced in the mirror; Jane was washing her hands, not being aware of the presence, but from the sudden change of air in the room. It felt warmer.

"Hello" Mal stepped closer, grinning. Jane lifted her head, she was able to see Mal's reflection now, and it made her shake with fear. She was completely alone with Maleficent's wicked daughter. Her jaw trembling and her skin felt sensitive, she turned slowly. Mal's eyes had a shin to them.

"Hi..." She attempted to run away, trying to avoid Mal as much as she could, but the bathroom wasn't a big place, so Mal could stretch her arm and hold hers, trapping it in a grid. She looked back at the purple-haired girl, eyes open wide and full of fright.

Mal was still smiling, and the shin had become an actual glow; a green clear glow, so imperceptible that Jane thought she was going crazy.

"I didn't mean to scare you" She said, as if they didn't have just stand in silence for a good while "I just want a friend, but, silly me, sure you have enough of your own, being principals daughter and all" Mal's eyes fall down, glancing to the floor, loosening her fingers that were around Jane's well-ironed sleeve. Her bottom lip was shaking a little, making her look like a puppy, a sad puppy.

Jane felt sorry for her.

"I don't have any, actually" As she felt empathy and pity for Mal, she pitied herself as well; at least Mal was pretty, stylish and skinny, and had acquaintances, unlike her.

"What? But if you a so smart AND headmistress daughter, and, don't you have magic also?"

Jane searched for any scrap of mischief in Mal's eyes, just in case. But she couldn't find any, as she was so good hustling and laying.

"Well, I don't really know, my mom doesn't use magic anymore" She sighed "But I would sure love to, that way, I could be beautiful" Mal smiled comprehensibly, now suddenly with a book in her hands. Her grin and glow were back, her finger skimming through the pages, searching for something.

"Here," She said, now directing her eyes to a very flushed Jane. She flicked her finger at the rhythm of her words "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair" Jane felt a spark, nothing like she had felt before. It was warm and made her fluster even more. Mal felt it too, and she loved it.

Jane looked herself in the mirror, now with long chocolate shiny curls, instead of her old black flat frizzy hair. She glanced over at Mal, teary-eyed, a smile full of joy. Mal couldn't help but smile, Jane sure looked happy.

"Now, I know it's not a lot, but is an improvement, isn't it?" Mal moved her hair out of her face.

She felt something trapping her and was about to punch it when she realized it was Jane hugging her. No one had hugged her in years, if ever. She cleared her throat. "I'm not that good at magic, not like your mom"

Jane looked at her and the hope drained slowly from her eyes.

"My mom would never make me beautiful" She tried to hide her sad face.

"That's it!" Jane startled at Mal high pitch voice "Make that face, use the tricks old Cindy use. Play smarter" She whispered the last part, grinning. Then she leaned back, waving her hand.

"If your mom decides to be fair, y'know, pick the old wand up, you could, maybe, invite me"

"Yes Mal, I will do that for sure. Thanks" Mal poured a very awkward you're welcome, holding the gagging noise.

Jane ran out of the bathroom, excited to show her hair, it was like Mal said, not a lot. But for her at that moment, it meant the world.

 

"Ben, are you paying attention?"

Ben extended his arm around her waist, nodding, diving to kiss her jawline. Audrey was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but sometimes he didn't really care about what she said.

"Go on, I'm listening," He said against her skin.

"As I was saying. Jane came into the classroom with this cute curly style that looked like mine and now I'll have to either be her friend to compensate, or accuse her with her mother" She closed her eyes at Ben's hands sliding up and down her back "But that's not a nice thing to do"

Ben hummed as he dragged his mouth to Audrey's.

His mind hadn't really left the fairy until that moment. He wasn't sure why he liked Mal that much, maybe because she was a challenge, but, in that case, Audrey had been a challenge too. Still was.

The bed wear where they were laying was as expensive as her whole room back in her castle. He had bought it especially for her to use in her dorm, plus, one for her to take home. And that was just an example of what he had done for her.

Also, he could not take his mind out of Jay's rugged figure running a jumping across the field. He was doomed.

He was a prince, soon to be king, Audrey would add, he couldn't just go on having crushes on everybody, he had to have a stable mature relationship with a stable beautiful woman to make queen one day. And he loved that thought. Although he loved the thought of just doing whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted.

He tried to focus on the blushed girl giggling now on top of him. He could feel her nails caressing his arms.

"We haven't planned what I'm going to wear in your coronation" There we go, Ben thought, he had to do an actual effort to not roll his eyes. He had been avoiding that subject for a while.

He could buy her stuff, he loved to; perform his perfect boyfriend part, easy peasy; ignore his crushes, her mood swings and put up with her demands, he was used to that. But he hated those superficial talks, mostly because it didn't matter what he said, Audrey would end up mad.

"Let's better talk about your singing class" As absurd as it sounded, there was a singing course in Auradon, all the princesses had voted for it when they were still princesses, and that had been a long time ago.

He knew Audrey loved to talk about that class, mostly because she could sing while talking. And he preferred that topic than the clothes one.

"It was awful" She pouted "The fairy kid was there, Maleficent's daughter..."

"Mal?"

"Yes, that one" She tilted her head, very aware that it was rather cute "And Sebastian started organizing a solo for her! Can you believe it?" Ben held a smile, to not farther upset his girlfriend, now he felt a growing curiosity to know how Mal sang.

"Did you protest?"

"Of course I did!" She did a sound, a mix between a sigh and a grunt, that she only did when she was really annoyed "And you know what he said? 'Oh well, let's make it a duet between that lovely blue-haired princess over there'" She tried to do the French accent Sebastian had, but it was actually worse than his dad trying Lumiere's.

Ben chuckled slightly. Evie was really lovely, that was true.

"It is not funny Ben! He called her princess, and she isn't, I'm the actual princess here, the one that stands out, I cant be out stood" She was starting t breath profusely, and Ben took her hands to comfort her. Yes, she was the chosen princess, the one that would be queen one day. She would never be forgotten by anyone, not again.

 

Jay had had his third tourney practice, had showered, and now he wanted to go look for Carlos; but the coach had called him to talk.

The bleachers were uncomfortable, and it was hot outside, soon his leather pants were equally uncomfortable. He took off his vest as the coach reached to sit next to him.

"Listen, son," He cleared his throat "You have raw talent in you, I could use your quick thinking, your aggressiveness" Jay smiled, he could feel the eyes of the cheerleaders on him, and his confidence was showing "But, there's something you lack. Teamwork"

Jay smirked "There's no team in I" His dad had embedded that in his mind since he was just a toddler.

"And there's no I in team" Jay looked a bit shocked, actually weighing the consequences of punching the coach "But there is us. The other boys are in the field to win too, if you help them, they will help you, it's like a family"

"I don't need a family" He has been coping with the fact that he actually liked/cared people for almost a year, and he wasn't even close to accepting it, the thought of a loving family was far, far away.

It had always been him and his dad, then Mal, which was like an annoying sister, someone you could count on just when there was something at stake for them too.

"Think of it like a body then, hands need arms, arms need a torso, and legs, a brain, etcetera" Jay felt a hand on his shoulder, it squeezed with affection, or pity. At the lack of response and thoughtful look Jay had, the coach added "Why don't you go with the team to hang out, do some bonding" Jay glanced at the cheerleaders, they were gone.

"With what propose?" He said, looking down at his cargo boots.

"Fun"

He stared at what the coach was pointing at. Ben and other guys he didn't know were standing in the middle of the field, pushing each other and laughing.

The coach didn't found necessary to say another word, he just gave him a shirt with the number 8 on it. Jay nodded as he stood.

His idea of fun didn't have to do with bonding, talking, or exchanging jokes. His fun consisted in stealing, causing havoc, wrestling with Carlos, arguing with Mal and helping her scheme. Plus winning, which that was on top of his fun list.

He managed to push the nervousness as he jumped down the bleachers, but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling he developed as he walked to the group of boys.

"Sup?" They all looked at him in complete silence, most had already noticed him by the time he arrived, but he felt necessary to open his mouth. Ben smiled widely, most to Jay's comfort.

"Hi! Jay, these are Chad, Aziz, Herkie, Gordon and Happy Jr. Everyone, this is Jay, he came from the isle" Ben still looked happy, but the majority of the guys gave him a disinterested distrustful look.

The guy named Aziz smiled at him widely. They soon started walking and discussing things like the best shampoo or the fashion nowadays, he felt like he was walking with Evie.

Slowly, careful and aware he wasn't making any sound, he stayed a little behind, with the intention of running off as soon as the opportunity came.

"You're Jafar's son aren't you?" Jay looked at Aziz, who had walked toward him and was now smiling again.

"Yeah" He didn't really know if that was the place to feel proud of his lineage, so he opted for saying it without any emotion.

"Dude, Aladdin is my dad," Jay stopped walking abruptly, narrowing his eyes to the olive-skinned guy in front of him, preparing himself for a fight "It's okay man, I just wanted you to know, it's not like I hold any grudges" He smiled even more widely, and Jay was starting to get why Mal hated people who smiled a lot.

"Hey, Ben!" Aziz yelled without taking the eyes off him "Jay and I are going to stick around here for a while, kay?"

"We'll be in the gym," Ben said after nodding a kept the smile even after turning his head back to Chad.

Aziz tried to put his arm around Jay's shoulder, but he was pushed back.

"What do you want?" Jay had a though spark in his eyes, he was preparing himself for a fight, he didn't know what that Aziz guy wanted, but he was the son of his father's sworn enemy, so probably wasn't any good.

"To talk," He said, taking a step back, licking his lips "I assume you know Arabic, don't you?" An inquisitive smirk appeared on his face.

"No" Jay choked with his words, he didn't know that language, he barely spoke English to start. He had heard his dad talk in Arabic sometimes, mostly when he was upset, but never bothered to teach him.

"Oh, that's fine. I could teach you," Aziz risked giving a step closer "Do you know anything about Agrabah then?"

Jay felt a knot in his throat as he nodded no. Aziz looked a bit impressed. He torn his eyes away, feeling ashamed, he remembered what he was, a street rat from the isle.

The isle, in a way, made him remember what he thought Agrabah looked like, only worst, way worst. His father used to say he and the princess were the only ones with manner and intelligence, the rest of the population was nothing but mere low life plague. Like him.

"I thought I finally had someone to talk about that sorta stuff, but that's fine" Aziz shook his head and went back to grinning "Let's meet at the library, I will teach you some stuff"

Jay wasn't sure of what was what he felt. It was a surprising warming feeling inside. To feel like someone cared, just because, no tricks, no arrangements, just, cared.

"Now let's go find the boys, have you seen the gym? No? Oh, you'll love it!"

Aziz jogged, looking back to check if Jay was behind him.

He was right, Jay indeed loved the gym, the sound of clacking metal was soothing, and the view was amazing, although what really blew his mind were the machines; they were shiny and state of the art.

In the isle, Gaston owned a shitty gym, the workouts consisted mostly of picking up unhealthy pigs and dragging heavy things through the floor. Jay hated going there, the reason, the people that went there hated him as well; almost every workout ended in a fight unless he had dragged Carlos along. He surely knew how to get Jay out of trouble.

This place was nothing like Gaston's crappy gym. This was something else, it was big, silvery, and filled with friendly hot guys.

Aziz smile only did as much as improving the experience, as he took his arm to guide him from machine to machine and teach him how to use them.

 

"Mal" Evie muttered tilting her head in front of the mirror, pursing her lips before reapplying gloss.

"Hum?"

"I met a boy today," She sighed, her apple cheeks looking fuller already, with only four days in Auradon "I think he is the one"

It was no secret Evie's dream was to fall in love, get married to a prince and live her own happy ever after. That would make Mal gag normally. But lately, she found it more and more adorable with each passing day.

"Oh yeah?"

Mal looked at her best friend, her hands clasping tight and a dreamy look in her eyes; Evie was moving her head like one of those detached head toys.

"Don't be so naive"

"He is a prince, M! And the son of Cinderella, since we don't have a plan I guessed..."

"We DO have a plan!" Mal was mad again. She had nothing against Evie's desires, she had nothing to do with them, but, stealing the wand had to be top priority to all of them "And it has to work, otherwise mom would kill me, all of our parents would kill us" She jumped from the bed and gave a few steps "We are evil, ruthless, cruel, spiteful! You can play in the meantime, but that's it" She walked to Evie, her eyes directing to hers "After we complete the mission you and your mom can have all the castles and mirrors you want, because Auradon would be ours"

Evie stood there, she tried to take her eyes away, but Mal hard breathing and fluster face looked too gorgeous to move her head. She giggled, that was her only escape.

"You sounded just like your mom" Evie would have felt proud of finding a smooth way out, if it hadn't been for Mal's smiley face, it had been a while since Mal had smiled so pridefully and happy. Evie grinned as well, feeling a dolt in her belly.

Mal looked cute rather than deadly, but there are things best friends shouldn't say.

The door opened making a loud noise, prompting both of them to look. Carlos entered, sweaty, his face red and contracted.

"He won't stop following me!" He sounded like a little baby. Carlos could be dangerous, and cruel, and scary, but he almost never wanted to. He usually looked like now, a little-scared kid complaining.

Mal use to have fun bullying him, but after you get to know him, he is useful; a man of science, as he likes to put it.

A brown dog came through the door. Evie bit her lip and both girls realized Carlos was close to tearing up. He had grown up with his mother telling him stories about rabid dogs, giving him night terrors; he seemed small and powerless; without mentioning the abuse and the slavery.

Ben appeared running and peaked without entering the room, a gentleman would never enter the private space of a lady "Just pet him, dogs are friends" He said trying to calm his breathing. Ben couldn't hide his smile as he nodded hello to Evie and Mal.

Mal smiled and walked to the entrance, looking at Ben directly in the eyes before closing the door on his nose. She turned back glaring hard at Carlos.

"Do as he says" She ordered "I really don't care if dogs are friendly or not, you are going to kill this fear today"

By the time Jay entered the room, flushed from the gym, Carlos was deeply bonded with the dog. He posed with his new Tourney t-shirt, smiling widely.

Evie and Carlos giggled and clapped at him. Mal rolled her eyes but even she had a little grin.

He sat next to Carlos, who was running his hand through Dude's fur.

"Have you heard from Jane?" He yawned while bringing Carlos closer.

"Nothing. Fucking, nothing" It was safe to say Mal was really annoyed. Evie looked at her feeling terrible for even mentioning they didn't have a plan.

Jay smirked, contrary to her, he was having a great day, probably the best day of his life.

The Aziz guy was awesome, girls around the school were practically after him; he had taken so many earrings, necklaces and rings to feel actually satisfied. And he had the best workout he has had in a long time.

Jay moved his hand and petted Carlos' hair.

Evie's face was a mere inch from the mirror, taking care of a fallen eyelash, being extra careful with not messing up her makeup. At that time of the day, she would usually take her makeup off. She had become comfortable with not wearing it around Mal, sometimes even Carlos and Jay got to see her. But they had to come out for dinner, when possible prospects were around, makeup had to be on. She had to be the prettiest.

From the mirror, she caught the reflection of a beige bag resting by the side of her bed. Her eyes flew open and she started shaking her head in panic, as she hadn't done Chad's homework.

She walked rapidly and took a book out of Chad's bag, her magic mirror from her nightstand and a pencil from Mal's hand. The purple haired fairy gave her a glance after realizing her pencil had gone missing in the middle of her sketching process.

Evie wouldn't normally dare to do such thing, but she didn't think of that at the moment, she had her mind fixated a the thought of a prince, her one true love.

Mal leaned her back in her pillows, letting her pages fall from her lap; she centered all her attention in battling her rage.

Jay was semi-sleep, he shifted a bit so he could be more comfortable, he kept messing with Carlos hair, who was enjoying the touch of his heavy warm hand and the raspy dog tongue in his own hands.

Evie eventually achieved a balance jumping back and forth between sewing her outfit for the next day and writing answers in Chad's chemistry notebook.


	3. Scheming and plotting and other not very attractive things

Mal was sticking her tongue out, bitting it and frowning. Jane was devoting her eyes to the drawing on Mal's lap, which was turning out really cool, eventually letting her eyes lift to admire Mal's cute expression.

Jane was in Mal's bed, trying to flirt without really achieving it. Balancing between complaining and thanking her for the hair.

" 'If a boy doesn't see the beauty within then he is not worth it' Can you believe it?" Jane would love to add she didn't even like a boy, but she opted for ignoring that for the moment. Too straightforward for the time being.

"Yeah, bummer," Mal said without taking the eyes off her drawing. She was starting to get exasperated, Jane was annoying as fuck when she proposed to.

Jane was pouting which made her chubby cheeks enhance her childlike features.

"Mal" Evie lifted a leather dress she was making "What do you think?"

"Looks good" Mal smirked, locking eyes with her. Jane moved her head between the two of them, feeling a strange vibe coming, like an invisible cord of electricity.

"I would never get a boyfriend!" She yelped, flopping on Mal's bed.

"What do you act as if you need one!" Mal snapped, it was enough talking to Jane for years, she didn't even see why she thought it'll be a good idea "They're no good for anything"

"How would you know Mal?" Evie snorted out, mocking her. It's not like Evie had had one, but Mal got really pissed when they teased her with that, and it was funny.

Mal looked at her narrowing her eyes "It's 'cause I don't need one E" the way she said it made Evie fluster, she scrambled her sight back to the sewing machine. Pursuing her lips at the sting Mal's dragon eyes caused in her profile.

The door was open and Evie had seen the same girl pass in front of it at least four times in the last five minutes, making it impossible to her to concentrate. Until she finally peeked through the wooden frame, much to Evie's relief.

"Hi! My name is Lonnie" Mal looked at her like she was going to bite "My mom's Mulan" She added appearing smaller, her lip quivering a little.

"So?" Mal barked, frowning to her. Jane had already gotten to her nerves, a little bit more and she'll blow Auradon up.

"I want new hair too" She straightened herself in hope of sounding decided "I want it cool, like Mal," She said to no one in particular, she felt like if she complimented Mal, her chances of getting her to help her were bigger.

"Oh yeah? Split ends too" Evie smiled at Mal, who was getting tired of Evie's teasing mood.

Mal gave a hard glance to Evie before going back to her drawing "Why would I do that?" She stated as if it was obvious.

"I'll give you 50 box and a candy bar" Lonnie made a weird face, sucking her cheeks in and shrugging. Evie surveyed Lonnie's hand, she wanted that money, she wanted Auradon luxurious makeup, real fabrics. If Jay had been there, he probably had flirted his way into getting it, along with the pretty necklace she was wearing. Mal frowned at the thought.

She glanced over the room, Evie pursing her lips and Lonnie deforming her face more and more each passing second. She blew air in a groan and stood, stabilizing herself with the pole of the bed.

She had left her drawing in the bed alongside Jane, taking only her spell book.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with 'cool' hair" She read out loud, flicking her finger at the rhythm of her words.

She thought it would feel as bittersweet as doing something you like with someone you don't, but she was wrong; it felt as powerful and revitalizing as the other times.

Lonnie's hair grew and lightened before their eyes, Evie smiled, even if that shade of brown wasn't the best for her skin tone, looking at Lonnie with longer hair was a clear improvement from the girl who entered the room.

Mal bit her lip as she took the money out of Lonnie's hand and dropped it in front of Evie, giving her a smirk and wink.

She didn't wait for the thank you and saw just a little bit of Lonnie's thrilled self, as she left to find Carlos after taking the candy bar.

 

Mal was glancing to the sides in search for the black, white and red boy.

"Hey! Mal! Hey, thanks" Lonnie had sprinted from the room and followed after her all the way down the hallway, Mal tried to walk quicker, but Lonnie caught up fairly quickly as well. 

She was talking about how fashion was not a big deal for her mom, who was prone to empowering woman in other aspects. Mal was only half listening, feeling strangely calm walking with Lonnie.

Not as calm as she felt with Jay, Evie or Carlos. But like there was less pressure on her, mostly because Lonnie didn't look like someone you would approach and chat deliberately. Mal examined her just as she waved her had to a tan boy who didn't respond to it.

She wouldn't wave back either, Lonnie was wearing this bright pink and blue set of skirt and blouse. It seemed silky, comfortable, but not very stylish. She wasn't as big as Evie when it came to fashion, but she did have a taste, a good one indeed.

Mal chuckled, who would've known kids on Auradon could be unpopular as well.

"...It's funny because magic is not really used here anymore, at least not commonly, every time Fairy Godmother takes her wand out of the museum is for something rather important..." Mal chose that split second to pay attention to Lonnie. She stopped and turned in her heels to face her, tilting her head back to look at her straight to the eyes.

Damn this chick's tall, Mal though, it's difficult to be intimidating this close.

"What?"

"What what?" Lonnie furrowed confused, shrugging. Mal opened her eyes so much they hurt, she wanted to appear scary, but not scare her off by glowing green eyes and the most hectoring look she could manage.

"The wand thing" Mal spat out, waving her hands dramatically. Lonnie furrowed deeper, seeming a little intrigued. Mal grinned apologetically "I really wanna know how it works, it'll maybe help me understand how my own magic works" Mal looked down and made sure her bottom lip quivered before chewing onto it. Lonnie smiled at her sad puppy face.

"Well, Fairy Godmother takes it out sometimes," She scanned Mal's eyes, just in case, but only saw hope forming there; and a green glow, which she waved off thinking was just the light "like in the upcoming coronation of Prince Ben. You could talk to her, tell her you want to learn from her"

"Sure" Mal responded simply, not really paying attention again, she turned waving a goodbye to Lonnie, even forcing a throaty "Thank you"; finally feeling free to smile evilly. She got a new plan.

 

Carlos was alongside Ben, petting Dude and talking to him as he ate an apple. Well, actually Ben was doing most of the talking, even with his mouth half full. Carlos preferred to stay quiet unless he was talking about science or technology, it was the only way to get words out of him.

He ignored people when they'd talk to him unless he knew them or saw them as no threat. Mal blamed Cruella very openly for anything 'broken' inside Carlos.

Mal spotted them and grimaced cheekily.

"Hey, here you go" Carlos face lighted up upon seeing the candy, and proceeded to eat it all excited, a faint blush on his dotted cheeks "Hello Ben"

"Hi Mal" Ben choked with his apple, seemingly surprised of being addressed "How are you?"

"Super. Hey, I've been meanin' to ask you, do we happen to be invited to your coronation?" She smiled the friendliest she could, it felt like twitching and deforming her face.

Ben smiled, his eyes narrowed from how hard he was lifting the corners of his mouth. Mal felt scared of looking like that, being partially tempted to stop smiling, but she did her best to keep it up.

"Yes, yes all school is invited" Her smile widened at her brain scheming.

"Wow, that is beyond excited," Her voice had taken a mellow silky tone, and her eyes shone "Can I, sorry, can we sit on the front next to Fairy Godmother, so, y'know, we can see all that goodness first hand" She felt like a crazy person as she widened her smile even more.

"Soak all that goodness" She added slowly, being very conscious of Ben chewing his bottom lip.

Carlos looked at them quizzically, more focused on his candy bar but still interested in the conversation.

"I... wish I could, but at the front there's barely any space for my folks and my girl" He actually looked ashamed, he really wanted to help, and he did, not as he would've liked to, but Mal had gotten some useful information out of that pretty faced boy.

"Kay thanks!" She grabbed Carlos hand a dragged him to her room, ignoring Ben's voice completely. She had to start plotting right ahead.

"Evie," She called once she entered the room, not Jane nor Lonnie were there anymore "We'll make a love potion" The grin on their faces was weird and dangerous. Carlos hugged the dog, he was not pleased to be all alone to witness that.

 

Mal opened her spell book for the third time that night, Evie was by her side on her bed, painting her nails.

"I like that color," Mal said taking a look at Evie's graceful hands.

It didn't matter what Evie was doing, she looked beautiful, natural and neat. Mal, on the other hand, struggled to look decent.

She knew how to be respected, how to make everyone fear her, how to growl and scream, maniacally laugh in the right moments, manipulate, among other things, she was great in that part of being a villain.

However, villains had a superior elegance to them, they usually looked tall and gorgeous, it was part of what made them dangerous, and she lacked that.

Mal was clumsy, petite, and sucked at makeup; she envied Evie for being able to be so superior in that matter, with no effort what so ever.

"Your skin looks good" Mal added, making Evie giggle. Her skin, Mal noted, was paler on the isle, acquiring a golden glow had taken place on it upon coming to Auradon.

Mal directed her gaze back to the book. She tilted her heat at the Make someone your slave spell. It could work, she thought, what is love if not voluntary slavery.

"You should rest," Evie said, blowing the nails from her right hand, contemplating the turquoise nail polish Jane had lent her "You didn't sleep last night"

Mal groaned; she had to think of a plan, three backups, map out the museum just in case. If they weren't such a mess, she wouldn't have stayed up.

"Neither did you," If Mal staying up made no sense, Evie staying with her was even more senseless. Mal grinned as she glared at Evie, who was pursuing her lips "You rest" She added "You had no reason to stay awake last night, get some sleep"

Of course, I had a reason, Evie thought, If I didn't, Lucifer's knows how crazy you would have gotten all by yourself.

Mal twisted her lips to the side, hearing Evie sight before resting her blue head on her shoulder.

She turned the page over, skimming through the spell names. 

Evie's cheek felt soft and somewhat cold against her bare shoulder, she was all curled up, looking like a kitten.

Mal had to use a good amount of self control not to shiver when she sensed Evie's breathing in her neck.

She had been friends with her for quite a while, but that kind of contact wasn't a common thing between them, although she enjoyed it so much she wished it become one.

"I'm cold" Evie yawned out, contracting her body. Mal slide from her a reached a blanket to cover her, yawning herself in the process.

She crept down a bit, Evie shifted as well, putting her head back on Mal's shoulder. Took her spell book back in her hands, even if she wasn't able to focus, she tried to get some research done. Yet, her eyes weighted shut a few minutes later.

 

A growl from her stomach made her get up. 

She didn't want to leave Mal's side, some hot energy radiated from her making her body purr inside. She was enjoying the moment way too much. But the need for food was bigger than her will to keep it untouched.

As soon as she stood, she missed the body heat, the cold morning prompted her to shiver while changing clothes. She dragged her feet to the bathroom and proceeded to spend twenty minutes doing her makeup and fixing her hair.

She did a facial massage and applied concealer. She usually made sure to get enough sleep to not look tired, going for a vitalizing glow instead; but Mal was a good enough reason to not sleep.

Sometimes she criticized her dependence of makeup. She needed too much to look good, and, by extension, wasn't pretty enough.

But then she compared herself with the rest of the isle and realized how superior she was. She had lost that feeling in Auradon.

She had barely finished her eyeliner when she heard a knock on the door.

She found Jay holding Carlos in a lock with his arm at the other side. The little white-haired boy struggling to get out.

Evie chuckled, Jay turned his sight to her with a smirk, softening his grip of Carlos.

"Sup?" He said, fully letting Carlos go.

"Mal's asleep," She said in a yawn, moving her body to block their path in "What do you want?"

"Jay said we had to get you two before going for breakfast" Carlos was getting his revenge by teasing Jay, who automatically pushed him to the side.

"I did not!" He looked at Evie quizzically. She smiled, aware she will let that slip and not tease Jay, just this once.

"We'll meet you there" She responded softly before nodding and closed the door without making a sound.

Mal had sat in the bed. Evie crossed her arms to the purple devil rubbing her eyes. Her hair was tousled, and her shirt had moved up her stomach, showing her really pale skin.

"Morning" Evie put her shoes on and backed herself on the table.

"Hi E"

"Get dressed, we have to go grab breakfast, we're meeting the boys there" She cleared her throat, entering the bathroom once more.

"Okay mom!" Mal shouted teasingly. She yawned and stretched. The room was full of light, and, for once, it didn't bug her. She was in a good mood, her plan would work out.

A growl from her stomach made her get up.

 

"No way man," Jay said pushing Carlos softly. It was still too early for him to be in his full self.

"You are so stubborn when you propose!"

"I stubborn? You had been repeatin' the same thing all morning!" Carlos pouted, he wanted to stop going to Tourney practice. People were mean to him, the coach didn't expect anything from him, and he didn't like it.

So, of course, he had to talk it with Jay, great idea.

Running was okay, he enjoyed running sometimes, like when playing with Dude or Jay. Brute force had to be used on the isle, or else you die, but he managed to escape running every time he had the opportunity.

But Tourney wasn't just running, hell no. It required coordination and strength, two things he lacked. Two things he had never known.

"Dude common!" Carlos threw himself on the bench, his tray had three slices of chocolate cake and a cream puff. Jay rolled his eyes to it, Carlos was like a five-year-old.

" 'Los you got on the team!" Jay shouted "I should I say, Ben and I got you on the team" He lowered his voice a bit, looking at him with a crafty smirk "Stop complaining man"

He took a whole boiled egg in his mouth, the first two or three days of real food Jay had come into the dorm to throw up after every meal; now his body was content with the nutritious meals.

"I prefer reading about science," He said, pretending to be angry. He wanted to say 'You didn't have to get on the team, you wanted that, not me'. But it was too harsh for him to say to Jay. To anyone, actually.

"Yeah pretty boy, you keep saying that" Jay chuckled and took another bite of his food.

Carlos felt himself blush but also furrowed. There was no possible way Jay would let him quit the team. 

Jay glanced over at his companion, who was unwillingly pouting, he smirked with his mouth full of food. Carlos wanted off the team, and he usually prioritized Carlos happiness, but he wouldn't let him resign, no with all the potential he had. Also, he liked practicing with him.

Carlos sighed, finally giving up. He spotted the girls walking to them and shivered remembering the little creepy scene he witnessed the day before.

"Oh, by the way, the girls have a new plan"

"It was only time before Mal came up with something" Jay snorted, giving Carlos an inquisitive look.

"They want to enchant Ben" He whispered, Jay's eyes grew wide "Give him a love potion"

"Bro, that's truly evil!" Jay stated, secretly proud of Mal. It was a great plan. Clever and cruel.

Evie passed one leg the other side of the bench, settling her fruit cup and apple juice to free her hands, being able to wave them around her head.

"Why did you decide it was a good idea to eat outside?" She grunted, sitting with her lips pressed in a purse "The bugs are killing me!"

The boys looked at each other before burst out laughing.

Mal also chuckled as she sat, she wasn't a big fan of bugs either, but Evie acting annoyed was fun to watch.

Jay rested his chin on the palm of his hand, letting his eyes search for a certain tan boy at the other side of the country yard.

Aziz was leaning very close to a blond girl, Audrey was arriving and gesticulating dramatically with her hands. He smirked. Aziz and Audrey were a hot view, she had bouncy hips, and he a casually charming grin.

He let his sight fall to the table before directing them to the boy chewing cake for breakfast.

Carlos had a content expression, waving his spoon on the air as he devoured his third cake by now. The bell from the first period rang and Carlos jumped from his seat, eager to go to class.

Unlike Mal and Jay, he was grateful for the opportunity of going to school, a real school. It was all more exciting and fun, the courses were a lot more challenging here than in his old school. He took his cream puff and sprinted to class.

Jay yawned, he wasn't planning to go to class just yet, but he stood anyway, gaining a narrowed look from Mal's eyes.

"What are you doing? We're not tardy yet?" She grinned. Mal was fond of the word 'tardy' among others. Evie rolled her eyes as she, as well, stood and started walking away.

Jay offered a hand to Mal, she glared at him before accepting it. They shared most of their classes, if not all of them. Evie joined in a couple too, but the four of them only saw each other in Fairy Godmother's class and nothing more.

Mal elbowed Jay's ab and chuckled, she wanted to start one of their fights. He smirked and pierced through Mal's legs, making her fall; soon, she jumped over him, her eyes turning green.

"Truce, truce," He said before chuckling again "Remember our secret relationship? So secret not even we knew" Jay found it funny how his that always thought he loved Mal. He chuckled one more time, placing his hands on her shoulders to guide her to history class, not really excited for it though.

"Ough" She grimaced in a mock "Everyone was crazy? Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" 

"What are you talking about? I'm gorgeous!" He responded, putting his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah yeah, you sure are" She pushed him one more time before entering the class loudly, owning the terrain like the true villain she was.

Jay followed, noticing how his eyes interlocked with Aziz', which appeared smaller and darker, slightly annoyed. He turned his gaze to the board as soon as Jay nodded as a greet.

He glanced at Mal, still smirking, and then to Aziz before rolling his eyes. 

People are crazy, he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading, thank you so much  
> It means a lot to me  
> Hope you like it


	4. Voluntary slavery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos you lovely people

"Dude," Aziz closed his eyes patiently, blowing some air in a hiss "You are saying it wrong, its m-ar-ha-baan. Try again" His dark pupils turned to Jay, who was biting his inner cheek.

The light in the library had gotten yellowish, making his tan appear even more warm.

"Marhabaan" He was tired, and the time seemed to have flunk. Same as him, half melted on the seat, beanie just above his eyebrows and eyelids no far from closing.

"Close enough" Aziz chuckled "Now you know how to say hi. Happy?" He stated, leaning back in the chair.

"If we had started from greeting like I suggested I would already know this" A week earlier, when they started with these little lessons, Aziz had insisted to star by learning to give basic information. Now Jay found himself able to talk about his life for nearly thirty minutes in semi fluent Arabian, but no one way to initiate a conversation.

"Whatever" Aziz rolled his eyes and closed his book.

Jay was really trying to learn more from Agrabah, to speak well the language, he even visited the library by himself to search for books. As weird as that felt for him.

Queen Belle was the librarian, and she was even more beautiful and simple than Gaston makes it seem. She had seen Jay walk through the doors and stared at him for longer than it was polite, blinking repeatedly. He asked where the language and history sections were, clearing his throat a couple of times and avoiding her gaze; she not only told him where to find them, but guided him there.

Aziz shifted in his seat, smirking at him, letting a couple of phrases out, in perfect Arabian. Jay smirked as well, he only understood a third of what he said, but still thought how hot he looked speaking in that specific language, not that he didn't look hot the rest of the time.

Aziz eyed Jay a little more before leaning a little bit closer. Jay, very aware of the movement, started tugging strains of hair to distract himself from the teen before him.

"Tell me how is it where you come from" Jay opened his mouth ready to protest, not willing to share his personal life with him, but Aziz hushed him "I've told you a bunch of stuff from Agrabah! It's only fair for you to return the favor"

Jay blew some air loudly. Turning his sight around the almost empty library, in hope for a way out.

"I'll return the favor then" His smirk grew, Aziz clenched his jaw, looking at his hands for a bit before Jay sighed, not content on how uncomfortable Aziz appeared "We used to fight a lot, for food, stuff.." Tilting his head a little he whispered "For staying alive"

Then he cleared his throat, ready to make it seem like it didn't really matter.

"The only way to make it, to live a life worth living, is to make sure the rest of them respect ya, aright?" He explained, moving his hands in circles in front of him. His mind racing back to his father angry face. 'What have I told you?' Jafar would say to his twelve year old crying son 'Whoever has the more gold makes the rules' Then Jay would contract over his body, prepare himself for the next punch.

"And I was good at doing that" Jay finished with an absent air over his eyes.

"No kidding" Aziz snorted. Making Jay return to the present.

Jay grinned and pushed him off the chair, panicking for a little, glancing to the floor hoping he wasn't too rough, remembered coldly he wasn't on the isle anymore. He encounter Aziz just laughing. Jay extended a hand, grinning again, relieved.

He was liking these study sessions.

The only downside of it was, as much as he hated to admitted, he had a crush on the guy; and they both liked to flirt, a lot. And they were two hypocritical jealous boys.

Most of the time they weren't together, they were low-key glaring at each other while talking or flirting with girls. Hell, sometimes even kissing them with their eyes open to be able to keep the visual contact.

People probably mistaken it for competitiveness, but it wasn't. Jay wished it was, it would hurt his pride, but not his eyes, not his confidence. Not his feelings.

Sometimes he'd mention it, preparing himself to complain, fully revealing his intentions; but Aziz would just smile before he got the chance to actually say something, making the coherent words melt in his mouth. He'd punch his shoulder, look him deep into the eyes and chuckle. Making the jealousy game seem worthless and unimportant.

Then they'd avoided words for a while, both seemingly aware of the sparkle they had lighten; they would be to shocked of their interactions, too afraid of the way they felt, or at least, Jay was.

"See ya M" Evie muttered once she realized she was late to class, still she did not run, she carefully waved her hips and went away. Like a proper lady.

"Bye" Mal waved her hand to Evie without leaving her spell book, her nose twitched at every word. She might have found it.

She dived even more, if that was possible, in the pages, feeling like she sank in the cold lockers behind her, not only supporting her body anymore, but swallowing her.

"I got it!" She yelled, her air intake suddenly rising, hoping Evie would still be close to her, so she could share what she had found. 

"Mal" Jay was eying her with a grin, moving his gaze from the book to her face. One eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah what's up?" 

Back to her nonchalant facade it is, Jay thought.

He bit his lip, leaning against the lockers like her; now suddenly uncomfortable.

"Do we really have to pull it off?" He ask, his throat felt dry, and his hands searched for something to clench to "It's not half bad here"

He turned his head to signal to Carlos, running with Dude. The way his eyes sparkled and his big warm smile.

"Why don't we blow it?" Jay's hair had fallen to his face, shadowing his eyes, making him look more doubtful than he intended.

"Are you kiddin'?" Mal tilted her head, opening her mouth in annoyance. She stamped her book against the metal of her locker, controlling the need to punch Jay as best as she could "Long live evil" She muttered slowly, like giving him time to digest "You are vicious, you're mean, you're vile! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" She yelled, snapping her fingers and hitting the locker with her open hand at the same time. Her book had fallen to the floor, only aggravating the carnival of sounds Jay heard.

"I'm bad news" Jay smirked slightly, peering over his shoulder to a group of girls giggling. Mal grinned sideways and nodded.

"The baddest" She muttered, winking to him.

"Thanks Mal" She couldn't avoid the smile that simmered to her face as Jay walked away, with renewed confidence.

Jay jumped over the fence and landed on the grass with a smug face and carefree attitude. The group of girls continued to giggle and whisper while admiring his cocky smirk.

She was about to turn, still wanting to tell Evie about the spell, but Ben sudden appearance made her smash back against the lockers, he rested his bodyweight on them as well.

"You have talent" He stated, signaling to her locker, where she had made, and improved, her signature graffiti on it "I've seen you doodle in class, you're good, great actually" Mal didn't answer, lifting an eyebrow instead, wondering what was his point.

"I could sign you for art class" He smiled, now having his shoulder as center of support. Mal mirrored him.

"No fun" She said plainly, faking a pout. Her head motioning a to Carlos, sweaty from his run with the dog, dragging Jay by the sweater.

"It could be fun, I'll..." Ben moved closer, he wanted to make them fit in, make them feel comfortable with him. She eyed him realizing how close he was.

"No thank you!" She cut him, smirking cheekily. Mal noticed Audrey and Chad glaring at her from behind their prince. She rolled her eyes and ducked Ben, bumping both Audrey and Chad with her shoulder. Audrey could swear she heard a growl too.

"Whats wrong?" Jay was extending the carpet he used to sleep on the floor, and noticed Carlos was a little more zoned out than usual. He looked his way, furrowing, his little hands grasping the closed laptop.

"I think I like someone," He said, as if it was the first time he realized it. Jay felt his face burn a little, he didn't know if it was out of comprehension or rage, but did his best to not jump to him asking who was it.

They had come to Auradon to retrieve the wand and free their parents, not too like people and preform activities with them. Not to feel but to revenge.

He filtered with everyone, that was just his way, he steals things and flirts, that is him. Aziz flirted as well, and that was enough to create a lump in his throat.

But knowing Carlos, the little virgin probably asexual boy in front of him, liked someone for the probably first time, outraged him. He swallowed, unclenching his hands.

"And whats wrong with that?" Jay asked hoping the veins on his neck weren't noticeable.

"Nothing I guess," He shrugged "Mom isn't here to actually beat me up for saying it" Jay closed his eyes shut. So that was it; not that Carlos hadn't liked anyone, it's that Cruella existed.

Jay crushes have always been a mess, liking three or four people, sleeping with whoever he wanted. His father didn't recognize his sexuality, but he wasn't dismissive of him because of that. Jafar simply ignored it.

"Yeah" He passed his hand through Carlos' hair, thinking how cute he looked when he closed his eyes to the rough touch "If this works, she will have a lot more people to torture, and hopefully leave you alone"

The only thing Carlos heard, the only thing he found himself able to process, was the part of other people suffering what he used to suffer, and puppies, among other animals, at her reach. It made his stomach go queasy.

Carlos mom was delusional, a total nut case, she was manipulative and abusive, like a lot of the villains, still, there was something about her other villains found disgusting.

It was no secret all of them had been beaten up pretty good by their parents, but nothing compared to the mental and physical abuse Carlos received all of his life, yet he was the sweetest, and held hope of receiving the kind of love a mother gives to a son instead of his life long slavery sentence. 

"Jay... you think the things could change? When our parents are free"

More than one time, Jay was there to witness Carlos serving the food while it was still too hot, or not arrange the coats well enough; and he had to step in and stop Cruella's hand mid air, he couldn't help it, he knew it wasn't his place to interfere, but he couldn't just watch as Carlos got even more bruises and scars.

And the white haired boy couldn't be more thankful for Jay's presence in those moments.

Sometimes Carlos stayed at Jay's, slept next to him in a carpet under the TV shelve, it wasn't an improvement over where he used to sleep, but he felt safer.

"I dunno C," Jay served as punch bag himself a couple of times, before he learned to strike back. If he got too much on his father's way, or didn't come home at the end of the day with enough stuff, or even when he came bruised and beaten from street fights, his father would get mad. 

Jafar would pull his hair up until Jay was hanging from it, his eyes glowing red as he punched him. He was used to it, he didn't see it as abuse, he saw it as the isle.

"I just hope the rest of the kids will respect us now" Jay added, sighing.

Carlos smirked slightly, taking his head away from Cruella's crazy eyes. He had seen Jay fight, a lot; bruised, broken knuckles, sweat, veins popping. It worried him, but it was also hot and dangerous. He moved like a snake, a muscular, strong snake.

Jay usually would get into fights with everyone, not losing a chance to strike, but his usual rivals were Harry Hook and Gaston's sons, although Hadie was also here and there. 

His strength, skills, and hanging with Maleficent's daughter had made him earn his place as someone you don't want to mess with. The best part of it, he had dragged Carlos to that position as well.

"So, who is it?" Carlos looked at him, confused. "This person you like"

He didn't roll his eyes out of pure will power. Jay couldn't pretend it didn't bother him any longer. 

"Oh" Carlos blushed, he wasn't even sure he liked someone, he just felt different, nervous. It wasn't even the first time he felt that way, but the first time he admitted it to someone without fearing the outcome "I'm not telling" Yet that wasn't enough for him to trust.

"Dude" Jay flopped in the carpet, keeping his body falling, stabilizing over his elbow. He wasn't ready to drop the subject. He needed to know who Carlos liked so much it pained him.

"I not even sure a like him, I just don't want to go ahead with the plan" He widened his eyes, not really sure why he said what he said, why talking to Jay, well, word vomiting to Jay, was so easy.

Jay felt tension in his jaw and tried to relax. The word him kept echoing inside his head. He tried to act as it didn't matter, as he didn't noticed. But Carlos saw how he shifted on the carpet, trying to hide his wild eyes, narrowed in a concerning way.

"What has the plan to do with anything?" He dropped instead. Sighing and moving his mouth, that had now stiffened.

"It's just the fear of seeing my mom I guess" He waved it off. Carlos was still nervous that Jay had noticed something, so he got up and walked to the table to drop the laptop and turn off the lights.

The only thing that illuminated the room was the yellow light from the lamp over Jay, who hadn't stopped watching him at every move.

"Right. Night C" Jay said, finally, turning off the last light. Leaving Carlos to recover from the panic he felt.

"Night" Carlos mumbled lightly.

Curfew was at ten, and they were in the kitchen since seven, trying to bake.

Mal thought Evie was a good cook, and she was, but sugar wasn't a thing on the isle, so the mixture wasn't really working at all, the right amounts weren't listed in the recipe, only the magic ingredients had specifications.

Carlos and Jay were talking, petting Dude and laughing quietly.

Evie was rubbing Mal's back, trying to be comforting, a patch of flour had whitened her right cheek and part of her hair, and all her shirt was covered in smudges of dough. She was making an unbelievable effort to not snap there and then.

"I think we got it" Mal said, sighing, relieved. Evie glanced at her with a petty smile on her lips "But we still need a tear of human sadness, and I never cry"

As she glanced over to Carlos, he lifted his head to find Jay's deep eyes, then looked around the room and confirmed they all were looking at him, in complete silence.

"I'm not weak" He said sheepishly, frowning. He had cried a couple of times, and they all had comforted him in a way, but he wasn't willing to show voluntary weakness, not now, not ever.

Mal changed her weight from one leg to the other, exasperated, she didn't want to make him feel weak, or accuse him of it, she didn't believe Carlos was weak, she just needed a tear of human sadness.

"Just chop up some onions," He added. 

"A tear is a tear"Jay jumped off the counter and looked at Mal with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It isn't the same thing, for emotion to happen, there must be emotion to start. It has to come from sadness" Evie explained, the boys furrowed and Jay muttered a quiet "I knew that, I was joking" when Carlos chuckled and started teasing him.

"Someone's been reading" Mal turned her eyes to Evie, proud sparkle in them, a casual grin curving the ends of her lips. Evie blushed lofty, earning Mal's approval was a struggle.

The door opened and Mal quickly covered her book by throwing it to the floor. Lonnie entered the kitchen so amped she hit herself with the counter.

"HI guys!" She scanned her surroundings "Midnight snack?" As quick as she showed interest, she moved on, leaving the excuses on their mouths without opportunity to "Well, look, Mal, I know you really don't want to help people for free and you're kinda evil, but a lot of girls want new hair as well and I was wondering..."

"Sure. In another time Lonnie" Mal said, forcing a smile and blinking, trying real hard not to make her eyes glow. She tugged her dragon necklace out of desperation. That day was playing with her nerves the way a kid plays with fire, carelessly.

Jay's jaw dropped, so did Carlos', they exchanged a unknowingly gaze before turning back to Mal. Did she just accepted doing something mildly nice?

"So, What're you guys making?" Lonnie smiled widely, leaning in to see.

"Nothing special, some cookies" Lonnie extended her arm and took a small amount of the mixture in her index finger, driving it into her mouth. Expressions of concern and fright were formed on their faces as she tasted it.

Jay stepped forward, leaning against the counter, smirking like only he could. Lonnie didn't even do as much as to look at him.

"Needs chocolate chips" Jay was freaking shocked, it was a direct hit to his self-pride to be totally ignored by a lady. He glanced at Mal, hardening his jaw, she seemed relieved nothing happened.

"What are those?" Carlos was intrigued, the word chocolate made him anxious.

"These amazing little drops of chocolate, I mean, chocolate chips cookies? Haven't you eaten them?" They all looked clueless of what she was talking about, she decided to elaborate "When you are sad, your moms never baked cookies for you?" She came to that realization a little late for the words had already left her mouth.

"Our lives weren't like that" Jay said. He was absolutely tired of that shitty inferiority feeling, he had felt it all his life and did his best to ignore it, when he was starting to overcome it, he came to Auradon. And he had never felt as less in his life.

Carlos reached for his had, very aware of Jay's sudden change from hurt self-pride do actual conflicted stated.

"I know but, I thought..." She looked down, again, the words left her mouth to fast for her to stop them "Even villains love their children"

Mal moved her head away, eyes hurting. Her mother loved her, she had to, she had proven herself too many times, she was evil, ruthless. And her mother would be proud of her once she gave her the wand, Maleficent would love her like heroes love their children.

"That's sad" Lonnie chocked down a sob. Her eyes had teared up and she took Mal's hand in a comforting manner.

Evie pursed her lips, her mother loved her and showed it; but it hurt knowing her friends will never feel that kind of love. She felt smaller at the thought.

Mal moved away from her feelings as quickly as she could, retrieving a stray tear in Lonnie's cheek with her finger, letting drop in the mixture on propose.

"It's fine Lonnie, why don't we talk about that hair thing tomorrow over breakfast?"

Lonnie smiled pitiful one more time before exiting the room. Being pushed by Mal, turning to hug her in hope it would make her feel loved.

"Okay," Mal clapped her hands together, cheeky grin in her face "Evie, cookie sheet, boys, oven"

"Ben" Chad stood, still peeling Audrey's tangerine. He wasn't as mad as Audrey, but he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of villain kids walking around. He was really judgmental and old school in some aspects, which bother Ben, not enough to not be his best friend though.

"Chad" Ben counter him in the same reproachful tone he used. Admiring how wrinkles appeared in his forehead, making him look more like his dad.

"Don't do that!" He said loudly "I'm trying to lecture you here" Chad rolled his eyes, his idea of lecture was to just say 'Those kids are trouble, you shouldn't had brought them here'.

"Sorry. Go on" Ben took a sip of his afternoon tea, taking a glimpse of his closed book on the table. His mother had lend him Anna Karerina, and he was really into it, but he couldn't go back to his reading until Chad and Audrey finish their complain and pout competition.

He was not complaining about their precence, he has had a crush on Chad for three years now and spending time with him was enjoyable, even if Chad was "lecturing" him. And, well, Audrey was there being all pretty with rosebud lips and perfectly crossed legs, all princess like.

Shit, Ben thought, what a nice view.

"Benny-Bear I know you are kind, and judge free and see good in people, thats why I love you" Audrey placed her perfectly manicured hand on her fuzzy chest, her usual tone just millimeters apart from being too pedant "But you cannot be like that with everyone, a king must know what's right" She pouted. Audrey really loved Ben, for other reasons than being en lined for throne, and she would like to blindly trust him, but she couldn't. Not this time.

Ben tilted his head, sighing before leaving his tea cup back on the table.

"I know what is right. Guys, trust me on this one; if they in fact are evil, thing I don't believe, I would not only protect all kingdom, but banish them back to the isle, never to be seen again" He said, not really intending to do so if the time happens, he wasn't ready to be a ruthless king even if it was needed, he was way to kind.

"You bet they'll go back, especially if they do something to you" Chad stumped down his seat again. Ben blushed and could not hold his smile.

Chad was confusing, it didn't matter how big of a jerk he was, he had a sweet protective heart like his parents. Which only made Ben like him even more.

Audrey got off of the bed a walked to Ben with open arms.

"That is in the extreme case they are evil" She rolled her eyes, making a effort to use Ben's language as she wrapped him in her arms, forgetting she was wrinkling her dress "But what are you going to do about what is happening with her magic"

"It's not harmful"

"But is magic Ben!" Audrey groaned, she had snapped finally, after twenty minutes of keeping her cool to no prompt wrinkles to appear, now she was grimacing with narrow eyes "That mad fairy changed every hairstyle in school! Fairy Godmother grounded Jane! Flora, Fauna and Marryweather are so mad about you allowing her to use magic when, one, they cannot, and two, genie took eight years to get the free pass to use it" Not that he didn't use magic before, now he just doesn't had to come to pay a forfeit every time he does, Ben thought.

"We'll come to that, let them adjust, then I will talk to them, personally, I will let them know magic is prohibited in Auradon"

"That said, Jay it's going to make us win the upcoming Tourney game" Chad commented, staring at the floor. Ben chuckled at how Chad had lost the thread of the conversation seemingly a long time ago. 

He placed an arm on Audrey's shoulder and a kiss on her temple. 

"I should go, I have to get to class and then change for your game" Audrey breathed out, she could be so hard on herself. Keeping perfect grades, being in every comete and cheerleader Capitan at the same time sometimes would take a toll on her, but she was made to stand out, and so shall she do "See you after for the coronation gown fitting" She reminded him. Ben smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to scape out of this one. He muttered an "okay" before kissing her one more time.

Mal shacked the love cookie in the bag. She had thrown away a whole batch, but she didn't feel guilty about it; she only needed one. 

She took a glimpse of Jay ruffling Carlos hair and Evie laughing, not her quiet lovable giggle, laughing and shaking her head at them.

Mal grinned and motioned her eyes to the other side, where Ben was storing a book in his locker.

"Hey Benny-Bear!" Mal closed Ben's locker with her hand, leaning onto them to hog all of Ben's attention.

"Hey, how is your day?" He smiled and nodded to greet her in a polite manner. Mal held the gagging noise in her throat for later.

"Super. Listen, I'm trying to be good and stuff," She rolled her eyes and waved her hand while she talked, her energy was amped "So, I made some cookies, double chocolate chips, and I saved one for you" She flicked her finger as if doing magic, even if she wasn't.

Ben smiled sheepishly with a closed mouth.

"Thank you so much, but... I have a big game in a few minutes, but next time I promise..."

"Okay, I get it," Mal made her bottom lip quiver, only like she knew. Ben's eyes widened as he felt guilt overcome him "Don't trust villains" Her words hit as poison, a painful sting took place in his chest as he saw her pout.

"It's not like that..." He tried to explain, but Mal face was so broken he couldn't get the words out without them sounding like an excuse.

"No, I get it" She repeated "I won't do it again, I'm sorry" Full mode puppy face Mal got out of her cave. Ben felt like such a crappy person he actually took the cookie and shoved completely into his mouth. Not aware of Mal evil grin.

The sweetness hit his tongue and he smiled as Mal started to fly in a white shimmer.

"I totally trust you" Mal smiled confidently when Ben's eyes started glowing pink before washing to a deep green and back to their natural color.

She could feel Evie's hand on her shoulder and Jay had placed himself behind Ben.

"How do you feel, bro?" Jay made his typical smirk and Mal mirrored him, as Ben couldn't even talk, he was hypnotized.

"Like..." He finally said "Like I'm in love with... Mal... Mal!" She jumped when an annoying scream came out of Ben's lips, covering his mouth with her hand.

Jay's eyes were open wide and his breathing hardened as he witnessed the true power of magic, and Evie was giggling at Mal's freaked out face.

"What was in that cookie?" Evie asked, now wondering if she should have saved one instead of trusting in her attributes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;)   
> Lemme know what you think of the story


	5. Love Realm

"Go Chad," The coach said, evaluating the field and his team, his back turned to his wife, who was there against her will "Jay, go"

Jay stood, but couldn't bring himself to the field, instead taking Carlos shirt, making him stand up next to him. He would not let Carlos sit this one out.

"Coach, what 'bout him?"

"What about him?" Coach repeated. Carlos whispering Jay to stop, knowing he had not scape. Jay was stubborn if he had something in mind, he was worse than Mal. He got really fixated easily.

"He's been practicing" Jay breathed out, really excited to get on the Tourney field, but not willing to let Carlos behind. Carlos glance at the unconvinced coach, knowing he was the only one that could take him out of that situation "If he doesn't play, I won't play either"

Coach looked scared now, actually frighted just by thinking in Jay not playing. Jay was the only reason they had been able to qualify for that game. They couldn't make it without him.

Carlos saw the coach swallow, sighing before signaling another player to sit.

"Go then, both of you"

Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I got your back" Jay smirked and dragged Carlos into the field.

"What about my front?" The only thing he wanted was to run back to the bench, away from big scary opposite players.

"I got all of you" Jay leaned to lock eyes with Carlos. He was sure Carlos could be a great player, he had talent as much as he hated it, but it was true he needed to be cared for, at least to some degree. And Jay was great at that.

Mal, Evie, and Lonnie were at the bleachers. Mal held a proud smile, her favorite minions were doing great at the game, and that made her heart fuzzy. She despised the feeling, but she decided to ignore it for as long as the game lasted, she will deal with her disgusting softness later.

"Pass it" Chad yelled. And Jay, who was holding his shield, Carlos' hand and his Tourney stick at the same time, cleared his path by blocking any little prince that got in their way.

When they ducked over the danger zone, and Carlos tackled a player that was heading directly to Jay, the coach couldn't hide his smile. Carlos was still a crappy player, but he was doing his best and doing it well.

Evie was jumping in her place, clapping her hands and gasping at every move Chad made. He had to be her prince, she would buy mirrors and have beautiful children with him, she would make her mother proud and happy; she would be the fairest of them all, finally.

The screams were getting to Mal's nerves, who had started moving her feet in annoyance, closing her fists. She surprised herself with her attention toward Ben on the field, paying more attention to him that she would want to.

She was intrigued, not sure if she actually wanted the potion to work, she knew she needed it to, but not being able to tell what had she gotten herself into was putting a toll to her fixation with the plan.

The girl of the prince, she thought, how lame.

A loud collective cheer made her cover her ears. Ben had annotated thanks to Jay, or that is what the guy with the microphone said.

Mal yawned and placed an arm over Evie's shoulder, finding support in the girl slender figure.

"I want to say something," He eyes shut open, she had zoned out completely and what brought her back was Ben's loud voice. He was standing in the middle of the field, microphone in hand, seemingly shivering as he talked "I need to say something"

Oh fuck, Mal thought.

"I love someone, I love..." He shook all his body, trying to get the words out, or keep them in, how could she know. Mal caught a glimpse of Audrey's proud smile, gazing around with superiority. That urged Mal to smile prideful as well, knowing how bad she will feel.

"I love you. Mal" He said, slowly, pointing at her, making an effort to lock eyes. But she was too busy admiring Audrey's broken face, who ran away after a painful gasp; Mal felt superior, her mother would be proud.

Chad disappeared after Audrey, much to Evie's demise.

Ben jumped up the bleachers, smiling and shouting, Jay and Carlos followed closely, laughing and whispering.

"Would you go to the coronation with me?" Ben spluttered after tracing the side of her face with kisses. Mal felt herself blush only by the caress of Ben's breath.

"Yeah, whatever" She smirked. He shoved his team shirt into her arms before being dragged by Jay back to the field.

Mal noticed Evie's sad eyes and her hands gripping to the hem of her vest, she stroked her hair in a comforting attempt.

"You don't need him E. Audrey does, she's all alone, doesn't know how to do anything, not like you" Mal let go of her first non-evil real smile "You are good at cooking, sewing and your style is so unique"

"You really believe so?" Evie breathed out, giggling.

"Yeah, yes I do"

Both searched for Jay and Carlos in the Tourney field, finding them holding hands in the air with Ben. Jay winked at them.

Mal sighed, a warm feeling gathering in her chest. Her plan was moving along, her friends were content, and she felt strangely calm.

 

"Mal..." Jay arrived by her side, barely stopping before clashing against her.

"Yea?" She yawned out, eyelids closing. She kept herself up all night illustrating the spell book, once she started, she couldn't stop.

"We got out of that hellhole, why bring it here?"He breathed out, not questioning Mal or her plan, more like actually wondering.

"Long live evil," She said plainly, gripping to her notebook "This is our revenge"

"But is it really worth it?" He asked, fully stopping, his forehead was still sweaty from Tourney practice.

Mal seemed as if she was going to hit him, hard. She got on her tippy toes and grabbed his jacket to bring him down.

"Hear me out Jay, I don't care about anyone's personal agenda but mine, okay? Do as you please, but don't mess with the plan, am I clear?"

He smiled at his little intimidating friend, and was only then when Mal realized Jay was just teasing her into that state.

He passed his arm over her shoulder as they walked into the classroom.

Jay felt Mal fidget below his arm, he eyed at what she was looking at that was making her so uneasy, and he chuckled to find Ben waving at her energetically from behind an empty seat with her name on it.

She scanned the rest of the room, only to find that was one of the two empty seats left, the other one being behind Ben.

"Looks like someone cant escape this time" Jay whispered in her ear. She glared at him, pressing her lips together.

Her effort to avoid Ben all week long since the last Friday had flunked.

Aziz was smirking, leaning on the table next to the empty seat behind Ben.

"What?" Jay asked once Mal's shivering stopped being utterly amusing. Knowing Aziz had been looking his way for the entire length of the class.

"Oh, nothing," He said, crossing his arms "Just wondering if you mind the king hitting on your girlfriend"

Jay had to bite his tongue not to laugh, he grinned at him when he calmed himself.

"Bro" Jay said, chuckling still "She's like an annoying sister I like to tease"

Aziz eyed her and, now with a completely serious face, locked eyes with Jay, showing a vulnerability Jay found to be heartwarming.

"Promise?" Aziz glanced at the floor, trying to keep his insecurities to himself.

"Yeah," Jay said, reaching Aziz' shoulder with his hand "Promise"

"Hey, Mal. Mal. Hey. Look at me. Mal" Ben had been whispering behind her all class, usually, her eyes would be glowing green and her screams overpowering him, but she was keeping herself calm, as calm as she could. She turned around slowly, eyes wide, about to punch him in the face.

"Let's have a date after lunch, I cleared your period already" Her eyes widened even more and she felt her face flushed. She was pretty sure she had never felt so much interest in her. She nodded slowly and turned her head back to the board. She was fucked.

As soon as the class was over, she stormed out of the room without checking behind her, she needed to find Evie right away.

 

"Thanks, babe" Chad received his now done chemistry homework, winking at her.

Evie sighed as she brought her hands together, and closed her eyes, waiting patiently for a kiss that never came, as he was walking away already.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Evie jumped from Dough's sudden appearance beside her. She sighed. He followed her everywhere, not that she complained, she enjoyed the company.

"What?" Evie muttered, hiding her crushed hopes.

"Serve him, he is not worth it" Dough didn't want to be too tough on Evie, as, although she looked so devilish, she was just a naive kid wanting to find true love.

But he couldn't help to think how unfair it was that Chad, who has, and always had, everything he wanted, to take advantage of the isle girl.

She was just doing what princesses do, she was trying her best.

"There you are!" Evie had just opened her mouth to talk when Mal reached her side, looking pale and her eyes excessively big "Need your help" She took Evie's hand trying not to panic.

"Mal, what's happening?" Evie took her by the shoulders and lowered her head to look into her eyes, wild and scared.

"Ben asked me out" She looked at Dough, suddenly self-conscious of how inexpert she was in that field "On a date"

Evie smiled "See you later," She said to Dough before hugging Mal all the way to their dorm.

 

Once the door was shut behind them, Evie situated Mal on her bed, hands on her shoulders, deep glare into her eyes.

"M, calm down" Mal's breathing went back to normal a little, but it jumped back to craziness in a second.

Evie sighed. She pecked Mal's cheek and scanned her face for any scrap of annoyance, the purple haired girl was still too invested in her little freak out to notice.

She pecked Mal's cheeks three more times before hearing her go back to her calm form.

"I have a date" She mumbled out, as if was a sudden realization. Evie smiled, Mal was bad with feelings and public demonstrations, mostly because her mother taught her to keep a straight face even if she had just fallen from a window.

But Evie knew best, Evie knew makeup and clothes could be key at the time of doing things confidently.

Evie took her makeup bag and placed it beside Mal. Taking in every last detail of the fairy's face.

And so, she started her handiwork.

Mal closed and opened her knuckles out of desperation, she couldn't touch her face for the next hour and a half.

"I should've said no," She said, hating how sticky her lips felt with the gloss Evie had applied.

"You could've, it's not like it would have affected his feelings for you" Evie didn't like the idea of Mal going out alone, on the isle you learn to move with people rather than by yourself, even if they are not your friends, it's safer that way.

"All ready, princess. Go to the mirror" Evie stored her brush away and stepped back to admire Mal's face.

Mal's eyes blinked upon sight in the mirror.

That was new. Her face looked like porcelain, her lips red as blood and her lashes longer than ever, that without mentioning the pink glow on her face.

She even was wearing a dress, something she hadn't done since she was twelve and still tried on her mom's.

"Evie..." Mal chocked out, really feeling like an elegant villain now.

"Don't thank me, you are beautiful" Evie hugged her from behind, resting her chin on the crook of her neck.

Mal smiled, like, really smiled. She turned and stared deep into Evie's eyes.

"Thank you" Her first thank you, her first grateful look, and the first hug she gave willingly in a long time.

A knock on the door pulled through the soft giggles they were sharing, making both glanced at it before returning for another final hug.

"Have fun," Evie said to Mal when she moved to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of a filler chapter  
> I apologize if u noticed what went wrong  
> Everyone makes mistakes


	6. Gang Activity

"Be careful" Ben said, reaching his hand to her. Mal grabbed it and stepped up a rock on her path.

After almost falling off the bridge, she could trust Ben's had with her life, literally.

"So..." Mal sighed, Ben was about to ask another question. She had stopped caring about them five questions ago, just like she stopped lying out of laziness "You don't have any siblings?"

She snorted. Siblings were either partners you were stuck with or unnecessary competition. She remembered how the Gaston's would fight for everything, including Evie's attention.

"I got Jay if that counts," She said, jumping from a rock to the ground and landing awkwardly "You?"

"No" Ben took her hand yet again, she felt goosebumps run her arm, she was still getting used to the touch. He brought her closer to his body and covered her eyes with his own "Mom isn't fond of dad when... y'know, so they didn't make more kids after me, even when I asked over and over again, I guess my dad is still a beast in some ways"

"That is gross!" She shouted, laughing. She didn't need information about Belle and Adam's intimate life. Hell, she didn't want any kind of information about anyone's sex life.

"Oh common! It's not like your mom..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Never mention that again" She shivered just by the thought of her mom engaging in that kind of activities. Mal tried to not picture her mother in those situations and focused on the ground beneath her.

Everything around her was awfully quiet, and she was starting to have a slight suspicion it was a trap, a very elaborated trap.

"Surprise!" Ben uncovered her eyes, revealing a lake. Not just a lake, an enchanted lake; Mal could feel the magic surrounding her, making her dizzy of pleasure.

In the center of the water, almost floating, was an ancient construction, like pulled out of the Olympus itself. A thing she had only seen in old textbooks and discolored pictures.

"Wow" She couldn't hold her astonishment inside. As they approached the construction, a blanket topped with ornaments and food was more and more visible. Mal felt a smile on her lips and dragged it back from where it came, finally regaining control or her face and emotions.

Ben helped her sit, driving her by the hand all the way to the pillows, resting on the red blanket, and offered her every item of food before even thinking of tasting something himself.

As the afternoon progressed, she felt numbness overcome her, drugged by the taste of food. Donuts were a thing out of this word, Carlos would die if he tastes them.

"First time I assume" Ben looked at her with kind eyes and spelled heart. She stuck the rest of the donut in her mouth to hold the laughter back.

As if, she thought. If Ben knew all her misadventures and encounters, all her experience in the field of mutual partnership. Never something like this though, never a date, never a relationship.

"Well, we didn't date much on the isle" She explained, more to herself than to Ben "It was more like..." She couldn't say the word sex in pure perfect Auradon, it sounded too profane, also, it wasn't just sex, it usually involved ganging up, fighting and intimidating people together, only receiving mutual respect and someone to take care of their needs "Gang activity" She liked the term, in it was often used on the isle as well.

Ben would never guess she referred to wild careless sex without any sort of feeling that usually ended in an equally wild fight.

"I meant eating a jelly donut" He chuckled and Mal was suddenly self-aware her hands and probably her face was covered in crumbs. She blushed and cleared her throat, trying to dissipate her shame.

Ben reached to wipe her cheeks and lips, seemingly hypnotized by her beauty, staring for a little longer on her lips, thing that made her blush even harder.

He cleared his throat too, with reddish cheeks like her he turned his eyes back to hers.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Ben stood, smiling dreamily at Mal.

As he took his shirt off, Mal forgot everything about her lack of abilities when it came to water. She just sat there, admiring.

She had seen Jay, and Carlos less commonly, without a shirt, maybe other boys as well; it's not like they weren't a good view, but it was different. Something about Ben and the vibe the word date gave to her made everything different.

"No..." She responded, suddenly remembering she couldn't swim and scanned around for the perfect excuse "I'll stay here and...um... eat a strawberry! I have never had one before" She drove the small fruit to her mouth. She felt the juice dissolve into her tongue and drip to her chin, making her feel overwhelmed with all kind of sensations.

Ben held his breath to the sight, he had to restrain himself from kissing her.

He started walking and then climbing the rocks to reach the highest point from where to jump.

Mal felt sudden loneliness overpowering her. She was all alone, Ben had dived into the water where she couldn't see him, leaving her all by herself; and she wasn't sure she wanted that.

Taking a deep breath she tried to focus on what she wanted; to make her mother proud that is, to earn her approval, to be called Maleficent, to be feared and respected for her evilness; for her friends to not be pressured by their parents anymore, to be respected as well, to rule Auradon together; they deserved that and more just for following her there, they deserved that even more than her.

Ben was completely gone, which was both a relief and a torment. She could feel the tears itching in her eyes, but keep them there, letting go of a sigh she didn't know was there.

She fought against herself for retrieving composure. As her heart was calling for attention, she wasn't sure if from her or from Ben, she reminded the ultimate goal, the only reason they, her, was there on Auradon. The lame place she ached to destroy.

 

Jay panted as they stopped their run. Aziz was complaining, he had been complaining for the last twenty minutes, and Jay was getting full of it.

He took a glimpse at the sky, blue, some hints of white here and there, but overall it was a generic fantasy-like sky blue. The sun was shining a more neutral light, rather than the iridescent yellow that bugged him so much.

The Auradonian boy was mildly pissed about a grade, which Jay couldn't understand but found stupid and lovely at the same time.

His heart was already pounding very hard from the run, but nothing compared to what he felt when he saw Aziz take off his shirt and lay on the grass; closing his mouth at last.

Jay controlled the gasp he wanted to voice and sat next to him, still breathing heavily. His heart wanted to leave his chest, he couldn't manage to get words out, which only made his situation worse; his mind was too focused on the boy next to him. Yet he was trying his best to dissimulate it.

As much as he hated to admit, Aziz drove him to a place he hadn't been in a while, filled him with hunger and made his eyes grow with wildness.

"Jay..." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Aziz' throaty voice after a while of very comfortable silence.

"Hm?" Hissed as he turned his head, encountering Aziz' deep dark eyes challenging him. He gluped.

He knew they both shared some features, and he had attributed to their shared Arabian background. But he had never noticed how much they looked alike, Aziz' olive tan skin that reassembled his, dark seductive eyes, casual flirty smirk, same height. The only noticeable difference laid in Jay's muscles and bruises, both appeared more prominent and concentrated in him. Tourney bruises were nothing compared to isle bruises.

"What?" Jay added when he noticed Aziz was not responding, but never took his eyes from him, eying from the neck to his lips to his eyes.

"You look handsome when you blush" Aziz smirked. Jay opened his eyes in surprise, sensing his face burning a little too hard, he did his as he could to hide it with a side grin.

"You look handsome without a shirt on" Aziz chuckled at Jay inviting comment. They flirting game was becoming more and more dangerous to them.

Aziz broke a nonchalant smile, mumbling something Jay couldn't decipher.

"What?" He asked, laying his weight on his elbow, leaning to Aziz so he could hear better. But that only made him distinguish Aziz' cheeks were as red as his, if not more.

"I said, it's hot here, why do you still have a shirt on?" Jay smiled, he couldn't help it as much as he would've liked to.

He sat up and removed his sweaty shirt without losing eye contact with Aziz, challenging him. The short-haired boy did his best to keep his gaze on Jay's face, but his eyes didn't oblige, catching glimpses of his exposed abs.

Jay put his hands behind him, in a way all the muscles in his back looked tense, he knew the show he was giving, and still jumped a bit in surprise when he felt Aziz' hand tracing his back, gently stroking him.

 

Carlos felt the warm air caress his cheeks, Dude running beside him and the sun radiating. He could feel the sweat in the shirt Evie had made for him, but he didn't care. He was having fun.

He was. Until he clashed with Dough, who was mumbling things with a frown on his face.

"Hey!" Dough shouted, his voice trembling with something Carlos couldn't quite grasp.

"Sorry" Carlos muttered, backing at the way he yelled at him. Immediately regretting it, he shouldn't have done that, on the isle, that would've got him killed. He prepared himself to jump to Dough and intimidate him, or at least try.

"Sorry" Dough sighed instead "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just really mad"

"It's fine man" Carlos picked Dude up, remembering all the times he had been yelled at by his mother, Jay or Mal, none of the times things actually being his fault. Even him had paid off his mood with Jay a couple of times.

"I just... Argg" Dough gripped his hair and pulled it slightly, stamping his feet to the floor and biting his inner cheek "You do care for Evie, right?"

"Well, yeah, she's my best friend" She probably was competing with Jay for the position, but he didn't care to mention it. She gave him his first pillow, and he wasn't forgetting that anytime soon.

"Then you should know she's getting involved with Chad, and Chad isn't a good guy, if you know what I mean, so.."

"If he touches her, Mal is going to rip his heart out of his chest before anyone else can move a finger," Carlos said, interrupting Dough and making him freak out of his thinking. As much as he knew what a bad idea was to get too close to Chad, he hadn't thought of that kind of danger, ever in his life. Chad wouldn't do that, would he?

"NO! Not that kind of guy, I think, I hope" He shook his head, still a little shocked not only by what Carlos had understood, but by Mal's ripping someones heart image "He's good at getting what he wants, he's using Evie and she is not listening to me, she wants to be this perfect princess that not only does not exist, but is not her, she's so much more but she's so blinded by her standards that..."

"Oh dude," Carlos said with a comprehensive tone, dropping a hand on Dough's shoulder. He could see exactly what was happening.

"What?" Dough gazed at him, still altered from his speech.

"You're doomed. You like her!" Carlos started laughing, trying not to make him feel bad, but understood. Dough blushed so hard his face assembled a tomato.

He had done his fucking best to ignore the fact he liked a villain, and not just any villain, but the daughter of the Evil Queen herself, who tried, not once but several times, to kill his aunt Snow.

Being the son of a dwarf, he had grown up not to be judgemental, but, a teenager at the end, he sure depended on society. He was more afraid of Evie's social acceptance than what he thought of her himself.

He gave another glance at Carlos, who continued laughing, and petted Dude before turning to run from his feeling yet again. He'll keep denying he likes Evie.

Carlos felt pity, Dough was a great guy, but his chances with Evie were lower than Chad's IQ.

Just like my chances with anyone, Carlos thought, finally losing the smile. Maybe his mother wasn't there to make compare him with a stray dog, and the bullying both in the isle and now Auradon had stopped thanks to Jay, but he felt less capable of finding a significant other than ever.

"Damn it" He muttered, lowering Dude to the ground so he could walk to his room and play video games to drown his feelings.

 

Mal traced another line with her newly acquired erasable purple pencil on a loose sheet of paper. She hated carrying sketchbooks around.

Ben had given her a whole box of them the day before, as an apology for "not checking on her all day". She didn't understand why he had to check on her, but she wasn't complaining about the gift, on the contrary, she adored the level of attention to detail and gifting skills Ben had.

Her drawing of Lonnie's smiley face was turning out to be easiest of the three drawings she was working on simultaneously.

Ben and Evie's faces were just above Lonnie's, all done in the same purple hue.

"You two look very cute together" Jane smiled at her, feeling a painful sting when she saw Mal's eyes stop at Ben's drawing. She was looking at her purple-haired friend behind grieved eyes.

Jane had never had friends, now she had Mal, Evie and Lonnie altogether, even when it appeared like they were bearing with her. There was no reason to feel bad when you got three friends.

Except there was; she had passed every day since the bathroom encounter following Mal around, wanting to be closer to her, not sure where those feelings were coming from, but not caring about that.

She liked Mal, she liked her like Charming liked Cinderella.

She knew almost all Auradon was falling for these mysterious villain kids, but she never pictured herself competing with the king for an evil fairy's care.

Lonnie smiled, giggling.

"Mal, you look cute blushed," Lonnie said it more in an attempt to bring that into attention, but achieved a more reddish Mal and annoyed Jane and Evie.

Jay reached the table where the girls were sitting, putting two trays of food on it.

"Here ya go" He gave Mal a little bowl of strawberries and an apple to Evie, then a pudding cup to each one, chocolate for Mal, vanilla for Evie.

Lonnie tilted her head to the trays, one was full of fries and the other one full of cake and desserts. She opted to ignore the weird eating habits of Auradon newest residents.

Carlos came jumping around with four bottles of apple juice. Evie had convinced everyone to try it and now it was their staple drink at every meal.

Jane and Lonnie glanced at each other, eyes wide and sheepish smile. The four looked like they had everything well-balanced between them.

"C, coach said you couldn't miss another practice" Jay stuck a handful of fries in his mouth while he directed his eyes to Carlos. They had had that discussion over and over again in the past weeks; after the game, Carlos had missed five practices, only appearing when Jay dragged him there and running off as soon as he could.

"I don't like it, I'm just a weight for you to carry when I'm on the field"

Carlos took a bite of his lemon cupcake, hoping Jay will drop the subject once and for all.

"But I like it best when you're there" Jay stopped eating so he could lock eyes with Carlos, to come off as totally sincere, that way Carlos would know he wasn't laying. He preferred doing everything when Carlos was by his side, he felt less lonely, less judged when he was with him. And since they arrived Auradon, it was like the only thing they shared was the room.

Carlos grinned at him. He usually was very shy around other people, but he felt secure with his friends, and, at that moment, it was like he was surrounded by them.

"Can I ship this?" Lonnie asked, mesmerized by how intensely they were both looking at each other. She chuckled, pointing at them with her index finger.

Mal and Evie exchanged a look and a smile, Jane was the only one who didn't get what exactly was happening.

Jay let go of a smirk without realizing it, Carlos bushed and glanced around, focusing on whatever but the conversation before him; this reaction made Lonnie laugh harder.

 

"I love your hair" Ben passed a hand though Mal's purple locks. She bit her tongue at the urge to push him away.

She felt self-conscious of her hair, it couldn't be more dry and weak, if only he knew how hard was to maintain natural purple hair. Her hair was nothing like Evie's hair, always cute and silky.

Ben let his thumb wander lightly touching Mal's cheek, leaning to peck on it several times before diving in for her lips, she anticipated the move and turned her head extremely quick. Ben collided with her neck, where she felt him sigh, making her shudder.

"Mal" He whispered against the skin of her neck, blowing some air while he kept smooching every inch of her nape.

"What?" She said trying to sound annoyed, and doing her best to ignore the burn on her cheeks and how good Ben's lips felt.

"I love you" She hardened her jaw at those words, his breath felt it belonged to her neck "Don't you love me?" He added, now kissing her throat.

She was a little high for these new feelings Ben spread with each kiss, it wasn't just lust, that she had felt before. With Ben there was something different, with Ben she was afraid.

"I don't know what love is Ben" Maleficent's daughter did not believe in such weaknesses, did not hope for fairy tails, and most importantly, did not have room in her life for love.

She thought he'll stop kissing her neck, she wished he'll stop, otherwise, she would not be able to contain herself for much longer, but he didn't stop. He just ignored what she said and kept at it on her neck.

Not sure if what she felt over her body was blamed on being exposed to the sun for more than half an hour or something different, she let her eyes wander the open grass in an attempt to distract herself from the feeling at the pit of her stomach. People walking, a guy climbing a three, a couple kissing, groups of people studying.

Her eyes returned to where they were as a hint of panic was reproducing on her brain; her usually cunning eyes looked now wide and fearful. Audrey was passionately making out with Chad.

"Oh shit" Mal spluttered out "Fuck. Shit" She tried to jump up, but Ben was still on her neck "Ben, Ben, get off" She padded his shoulder repeatedly, trying to take him out of his haze and get him off of her.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes, which appeared sleepy "Oh, oh, sorry" He removed his arm from where it was in Mal's belly and, although he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but feel how the sight increased his arousal.

Mal felt a knot in her throat and her arms went stiff. Scanning all the open field with glowing green eyes she didn't picture Evie anywhere, so she gasped out of relief.

"We have to find Evie before she sees them" Mal jumped to her feet in a very skillful manner and sprinted to the building, with her heart beating in her ears, hoping to find her quickly.

Ben stayed behind gathering their things and the blanket where they had been before running after Mal. Not sure of how he felt over the whole Audrey/Chad thing.


	7. Welcome to the breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that reads this and leaves kudos, you seriously don't know how big that is to me.  
> Much love to you

“Guys!” Mal held to Carlos shirt, avoiding falling at the las moment. He took her hands and helped her stand still “E…vie” She managed to get out, gasping to recover her breath.

Carlos glanced at Dough and Lonnie, both shrugging.

“Haven't seen her” Carlos said, shrugging as well.

Mal growled, lifting her head to peer on the hall.

“I just saw… I just…” Mal took a deep breath, calming her senses and she stopped panting altogether “I saw Chad and Audrey together. I need to find Evie” She said with a complete straight face, gripping to Carlos shoulders.

Carlos opened his mouth, suddenly dry, and turned his head to Dough, both had panic in their eyes. Evie had the sweetest little heart, as much wicked and villainous as she looked. It will break her to see them together.

“Oh” Carlos muttered “Oh shit. What do we do?”

Mal straightened herself, turning her leadership voice on. Ben came panting behind her, his arms occupied by a lot of things, but she didn't do as much as look at him, she didn't even noticed he had arrived.

“Lonnie, you help me find Evie, that’s our top priority; Carlos, Dough, keep an eye on the happy couple, knowing where those two are is almost as important as finding Evie. Clear?” 

“Clear” Carlos responded. Mal nodded, taking Lonnie’s hand and sprinting through the hall, ducking people and disappearing among them.

“Are you kidding me?” Ben had just recovered his breath. He gripped harder to the things in his arms and went after her.

“Let’s go” Carlos padded Dough’s chest and ran thought the other hall, where Mal came from.

Out in the open, he stopped moving to scan the open grass, Dough panting by his side. He spotted Audrey’s pink dress quickly. She was moving her hips slowly and seemed to be singing very close to a mesmerized Chad.

“Evie will tear apart” Carlos said, feeling disoriented suddenly.

She had worked hard to get her prince, her castle, her rightful future, she wanted to be the perfect girl; and Chad took advantage of that. Carlos fists clenched, he wasn't a big fighter, but it drove him crazy knowing what Chad had done to Evie. He used her for what he wanted, and now Audrey was doing the same thing to him.

Carlos could be the youngest, but he was also the smartest.

“That’s gross” Dough said when Chad lowered a hand to grab Audrey’s butt, she caught it and returned it to her back, but continue to giggle like he did nothing.

Carlos eyes narrowed when she looked over to a specific place, finding it empty made her frown and step away from Chad, turning her gaze around. Searching.

“She wanted to make Ben jealous” Carlos said to himself. Dough looked at him, confused.

“Do you think is a coincidence she was casually making out with Chad here? Where Mal and Ben were; she wanted to get to Ben, which obviously wouldn't work since Ben is spelled…” Carlos stopped talking abruptly, feeling his throat go dry, his widened eyes meeting Dough’s briefly, lifting enough suspicion for him to ask.

“What?” Dough narrowed his eyes to him, mouth slightly open.

“By Mal” Carlos said, chuckling uncomfortably “He’s enchanted by Mal, you know, in love, like she put a spell on him or something”

He sighed, as Dough still looked unconvinced.

“That’s a rather curious comparison” He said.

“Hey C” Jay appeared next to Carlos, who jumped and screamed as only he could, landing in Jay’s strong arms. Jay snorted, putting him down and petting his head.

“You scared me” Carlos punched Jay’s arm, but he trapped him before his hand could reach it. Jay rested his head on top of Carlos’, seemingly tired and all sweaty.

“What are you doing?” Jay asked when he moved from Carlos head, a big smirk on his face.

“We are watching Chad and Audrey make out to prevent Evie from seeing them” Dough answered.

Jay’s eyes wandered, his head tilted back.

“And where are they?” He bit his inner cheek, confused.

“What?” Carlos and Dough spat a the same time, both turning their heads to where Audrey and Chad were grossing out a few moments ago.

There was nothing but grass.

“Oh oh” Carlos gazed at Jay, who had a worried face as well.

 

Evie checked her lip gloss on her mirror with her free hand. She held the apple pie she made with the other, in a perfectly balanced way, her hand open at the bottom.

She dropped the mirror in her heart shaped bag and adjusted her tiara one more time before knocking on the door.

Chad had to deliver his Spanish homework the next day, she had just finished it, and was about to give it to him along with the pie she baked the night before.

Chad opened the door but barely looked at her. He was flushed and his hair was a mess, like he had just came from the Tourney field, but he wasn't wearing his uniform.

“Hi” She worded out, wondering how to ask if he felt okay, but she didn't have the chance, as a graceful and girly laugh came from the inside of the room.

Chad lost all interest in her and the pie she was holding. He turned around with a big smile, closing the door after him.

Evie might be innocent, she was aware of it, but she wasn't stupid. She bit her lip and chewed onto it.

Her arms felt tired and her eyes itched. A pressure on her feet made her lower her gaze from the door. The pie had fallen in her custom made heels, the ones she had been working on for two days.

Her ribcage and chest felt pressure as well, but from the inside; like everything had been shattered.

She sighed, holding a single broken sob on her throat, shaking her head and walking to her room, still with her pride up and her shoes ruined.

 

“What do you want?” Evie yelled to the closed door, chewing on her bottom lip.

She knew why her throat was dry, why her head hurt and all she wanted to do was to yell and cry. She was sad. But she wasn't going to admit that.

When asked, she was going to use the word confusion, maybe even mad would be a good pick. It was simpler and didn't reveal emotion; and, in some degree, she was mad and confused.

He had treated her like he was interested, he called her babe in that mellow tone. Was she that stupid? To believe a guy liked her.

“Common, open the door” Mal hit the wood again with her closed fist, the sounds were getting louder by the minute. Evie knew Mal could yank the door open with magic, yet she didn't. She was respecting her privacy and her feelings.

And she was thankful for it.

Evie sighed, walking to the door and opening it. Everyone was there, not just Mal, but Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Ben and Dough. Everyone was looking at her, with red nose and puffy eyes.

For the first time she didn't care. When she saw Mal’s pitiful smile; her curiously shaped lips curling in a way she felt she had never seen, she started crying. She didn't want to cry in front of people, and Mal knew that.

The purple haired girl embraced her and entered the room, closing the door by mumbling some words and swiping her finger.

Evie had never felt Mal’s arms that way before, but none the less, she felt safe and comfortable, like she could crumble and it will be okay anyway.

And that’s exactly what she did.

“He’s a jerk hon” Mal caressed her hair, sitting on the floor with her.

“He is” Evie choked out, tightening the grip over Mal’s body, sobbing harder, feeling like she was melting on the ground.

“I will kill him” Mal groaned, her fist clenching and hitting the wooden floor.

Evie shook her head no, trapping Mal’s frame again.

“It’s not worth it” She said, backing enough to lock eyes with Mal “We are going to dominate this little lame place anyway”

“Hell yes we are” She wiped Evie’s tear, smiling cunningly. She straighten her face, searching for Evie’s gaze and finding it, her eyes flashing green “I’m still gonna kill him”

Although Evie laughed at the time, the mischievous green sparkle in Mal’s eyes had something to fear in them.

 

Dough didn't consider himself to be a friend of Chad’s, or Ben’s, or anyone’s for that matter. But he always felt comfortable with the pair of boys. Well, until Audrey appeared in the picture, a year prior to Ben’s great idea of bringing kids of villains for a second chance.

It had been slow at first. The changes weren't too noticeable, but they were there; Chad and Ben spent more and more of their time with Audrey and the Tourney team, nodding to Dough on the halls- they were too polite to ignore him altogether- but not talking to him unless it was necessary. The flirting with Ben was less aggressive at first, and Chad followed her around, helping her in what he could.

His not so friends weren't hanging around him anymore, they were chasing Audrey.

But then, when San Valentine’s day hit, she abruptly stopped talking to them. To Dough, it had been obvious she was just playing hard to get; to them though, not so much.

She wanted Ben, her eyes were fixated in the kingly price; but Chad had taken it personal as well.

Soon Ben and Audrey were a thing, and she had him -and the whole school- rapped in her finger.

And, eventually, when Aziz and Lonnie were flirting without really flirting- and Lonnie was considered good-enough by Audrey- they all formed a group of good-looking royalty.

While he was studying and taking care of his three-year-old cousin Snowflake. 

Not that he was complaining. He loved that little girl more than his life.

Still, he didn't feel the best when he had no one to eat his lunch with.

He wasn't the coolest guy, he knew that. To them, he didn't worth even a real ‘hello’; yet, when the villain kids arrived, he stopped spending all of his time on his own.

He talked with Carlos, followed Evie around, and studied, which, as everyone knows, must be preformed in complete solitude.

How come the villains, the bad guys, were more accepting and open minded than the Auradon residents he sometime considered calling friends?

He didn't find it possible. But it was true.

A bell put an end to his chemistry class. A class Evie had with him, but did not attend to.

He walked to Chad, at the other side of the table.

“You broke her hear” Chad smirked as he didn't care, the hiss sound his diet coke made when he opened it added dramatism to the scene.

“Even if I knew from who you’re talking about I still wouldn't understand” Chad chuckled, seemingly proud of his long sentence “I haven't broken any hearts lately”

“I’m talking about Evie!” Dough shouted, making Chad stand up to tower him, even then, he didn't backed up “You used her” He hissed. Chad made a sound by blowing air with his mouth, resting importance and adding absurdity to Dough’s statement.

“She did and believe everything I said, she could’ve had said no” Chad shrugged, taking his seat again and sipping his drink.

“You knew she liked you and took advantage of that, you knew she wouldn't say no”

“But she could” Chad raised his voice just a tad, but the rest of the room went silent “Besides, she’s a villain, I don't know how she could’ve though she and I could…” The aggressiveness Chad applied when shuddering made Dough’s stomach drop in disgust “She’s a danger to our society. Besides” He repeated, Dough rolled his eyes “I never flirted with her, whatever she’s feeling is her fault and her problem” He lowered his voice when he saw Audrey entering the classroom.

He kissed her on the cheek and squatted down to pick his bag. She walked back to the door and stood there.

“Do you even like him?” Dough asked her while he walked by, with his own bag on his shoulder

“Who?” She eyed him carefully. Dough pointed at the blond boy “Oh Chad? Why not, yes, sure” She said unconvincingly, checking her refection on her little pocket mirror.

Audrey took Chad’s hand and smiled before walking away.

Dough sighed. A metallic taste on his mouth made him twitch his face.

 

The blue locks cascading at each side of her golden face, her honey brown eyes examining every inch of herself, her magic mirror hovering above. She had forgotten to apply gloss.

Am I the fairest of them all? She asked herself, not sure if she knew the answer anymore. If she ever did.

Her mother had treated her with care and heavy hand all her life, she knew how to seduce, manipulate, use, even when she had never done it. You could think she would realize when someone is doing the same thing to her. But she didn't.

“Magic mirror, who’s the dumbest of them all?” She asked, not loud enough for the mirror to respond, yet the pain behind her words punched her pride even so. 

“Hey” Her eyes moved from the mirror to Dough, who sat on the grass next to her, leaving his books to the side.

“Hey” Her gaze was no longer with him, she had gone there to be alone, but didn't ask him to go away.

“I know you probably don't want to talk” Dough voiced, testing what she would say next.

“You right. I don't” Evie hugged her leg, searching for protection.

“But I have to say this, so please listen, even if you don't want to talk” She looked at him fully, now putting the mirror down, she had lowered, but not released it until that moment “Don’t hate us” He swallowed “Don't hate us all for what Chad did, I tried to warn you, I tried to tell you, he might be from Auradon, but he’s not a good guy” Dough sighed, standing up. Evie followed his movement with her eyes “Just like you might be from the isle, but are no villain”

With that he walked away. 

She hugged her leg tighter, being aware of the sudden change on her feelings; she did not desire to be alone anymore.

He was probably right. It didn't matter how much she tried to play the villain, the heart breaker, or how much Mal brought up her evilest, fun side, not even the murderous thoughts she had from time to time mattered. She was no evil, no villain, no real threat.

She drove her hands to her arms, her head tilting backwards to keep the tears from ruining her make up.

She hated to admit she had always considered herself a princess, but always knew she wasn't a real one. And now, she realized she wasn't even a villain.

She was nothing.

 

Jay burst out laughing, his back resting on the grass for a second. It didn't seem that way, but Jay’s laugh was weird to hear.

He was always smirking and chuckling quietly. But laughs were occasional, something he’d only do with his closer circle.

Aziz let go of a proud smirk, and intensified it when Jay sat back up holding his stomach like it hurt.

They locked eyes, now both with a mirrored smirk. Aziz punched Jay’s arm jokily, he moved away from his reach and pinched Aziz’ side lightly.

Soon they were engaged in another of their fights, not really punching, not really hurting, which was new to Jay.

Just rolling on the grass, no competition, no pain, in the cold air of a moonless night.

Jay trapped Aziz between his arms, hovering over him, with his hair covering part of the view.

He felt the air leave his lungs and his heart stop. He had put himself in that situation, and now he was struggling to get off.

His face burnt, eyes wide.

Aziz glupped, glanced up at him, flirty smirk curling his lips.

Jay stopped holding it in, he was exhausted, not physically, but mentally. For just a few seconds, he didn't care they were in Auradon, he didn't care how invested his feelings were.

He did what he wanted. What he’d been wanting for a while now.

He let his weight drop, placing his lips on top of Aziz’. His eyes slipped shut in a haze of relief, letting go of a sigh as his heart escalated from his chest to his throat.

His mind suddenly scrambled back to its sane place and he retrieved, opening his eyes, full of terror and barely breathing. His heart still pumped on his throat, so he didn't know how he got words out.

“Oh fuck” Jay voiced. Shit, he added in his mind. The chain of cursing words was only interrupted by Aziz’ giggles.

The boy put his hand behind Jay’s neck, bringing his face back down and fully kissing him this time.

Jay’s brain stopped functioning when Aziz’ hands started wandering and caressing his arms, chest, and back, playing a pulling his hair just the tiniest bit.

He melted on top of Aziz’, opening his mouth and his feelings to him.

Jay’s lips were dry and broken, nonetheless, they felt good against Aziz’ soft ones.

They split up and backed just enough to glance at each other dreamily, hearts beating rapidly, feeling alive. Both smirked at the same time and leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziz and Jay are something I haven't seen anywhere, and I wanted to incorporate them, but fear not Jaylos shippers, they are to be together in the future, I think


	8. Tale as old as time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen-year-old and black-haired Mal meets Uma for the first time

Mal put her hair lock behind her ear. Her short hair was low maintenance and almost never got in the way during a fight, not like long hair would, but she had a long chunk of hair that added the distressed style of the isle, and kept getting on the way between her mouth and her paper cup of muddy coffee.

She glanced over at Jay, who was moving and creeping around a goblin, trying to take the big -but not so sharp- knife out of its hands. It was the third time that week, it was fun watching him fail.

Even if patching his cut arms afterward wasn't as much.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a red leather dress and thick black curls. Ginny Gothel's pair of green emerald eyes scrambled away when Mal gave her a hard glare.

"Damn it" Mal muttered quietly, still regretting the events of the past Friday night.

Fourteen-year-old Mal wasn't a big of a party goer. She despised celebrations and fun unless that fun involved someone else suffering.

But lately, her newest minion, Ginny, had gotten her to go to a few teen parties, full of strangers, blight, and booze.

And, that Friday, a couple of heartless kisses were involved.

Mal didn't even like Ginny, she just wanted to play pranks on cider drunk people, the only reason she was agreeing to go to this gatherings.

The thing was that Ginny and her black curls looked damn good after two cups of something red and mysterious. The crescent moon hovering over them did nothing to help.

So the raven-haired fairy succumbed to her rawest needs. And now she had to stay the fuck away from an overly demonstrative and clingy Ginny, who she didn't even consider pretty in sober daylight.

A loud wood-to-wood noise made her check the door and who had gone through it. Usually, no one dared to try to do a big entrance after her, unless they wanted to unravel her wrath; but there she was, Uma, the daughter of the sea witch. A mix between her adorable confidence and Mal not really feeling like herself was what made Uma get away with making a big entry.

The sea witch, Mal thought, chuckling.

Something Maleficent did was to take the right of a name away from people, she took enjoyment on grabbing ones personality and tearing it apart.

So when Ursula tried to rise up against her mother, everyone ignored her for two years, if she didn't own a restaurant, she would've starved. After that, no one called her by her name ever again. That had been ten years ago. Mal didn't remember it in the flesh, but knew the stories all too well.

The dark skinned girl locked eyes with her. Mal nodded as a greeting.

They didn't know each other, not really. Everyone on the isle knew who was on it, but meeting someone on a personal level wasn't as common.

She had heard about the power of the sea, she had never seen it, but she knew better than to doubt lessons. It's better to keep certain people on good terms.

Uma lifted her chin to her as well.

A gasp came from beside her, making her snap from Mal's gaze. Little puppy-boy was there, all red, white and black, his head stuck on a book, feet swinging like a five-year-old.

Uma smirked and pushed the book up brusquely, making him bump his nose with it. He whined and held his nose, a single drop of blood staining the way down his chin.

She chuckled, hoping Mal was still looking at her while she had done that. She stealthy directed her eyes to the bar, where she was at, but the girl was more interested in her cup of coffee.

"Keep away," Ginny Gothel said without lifting her gaze from her hazelnut soup, but it was obviously directed to Uma "I am her partner"

"Did you say something?" Uma sat on the table, moving her teal hair out of her face, which she tilted slightly.

"I'm her companion" Ginny looked over at Mal, even if she had been ignoring her for two days straight, they were still a team regarding reputation "So whatever you're tryin', don't" She finished cunningly.

Uma let go of an exaggerated laughter. She knew why Ginny was being so protective of her supposed partnership, Mal only kept one 'pal' at a time, she only focused her attention into one person other than herself and Jay; said person usually ended up humiliated by her, one way or another. Uma wanted to change that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Uma said, sliding on the table. She put up a foot on the chair Ginny was sitting in, next to her quad, she smirked, mirroring how cunningly Ginny had talked to her "Looks like your time is up" Uma pushed as Ginny's expression changed from challenging to complete terror.

Mal heard a series of wimps, clashes, and grunts, followed by a frustrated yelp that prompted her enough to turn around.

She widened her eyes smirking, the fight she had sensed now peered her curiosity.

Ginny was pinned to the wall, her black curls and the top of her dress covered in greasy hazelnut soup, a stink of sour milk seemed to be surrounding her. Uma had one arm to her throat and the other one on the handle of her sword, which had its tip pressing against Ginny's belly.

Looks like her current minion wasn't as strong as she had initially thought.

Mal stood up. Jay walked toward her and held her cup, stealing a few sips of the sour drink.

At that point, almost everyone was quietly watching, the few people that weren't paying attention started to when Mal clapped her hands, walking slowly to where the girls stood.

"Appears to be you've been exceeded" Mal spat. She raised a hand, Jay put her cup of coffee on it. He smirked to Ginny's fearful eyes.

"Mal! I thought we..." She tried to speak, but Uma applied pressure to her neck, choking her.

"Now now Gin, what would people think of me if I'm seen with you..." Mal eyed her from head to toe "In your current situation? Too bad I didn't know you were so weak before" She took a last sip of coffee before casually throwing the cup toward Ginny.

Uma moved at the last second.

"Out of my sight" Mal barked, grinding her teeth. Ginny bit her lip and straightened her dress, dripping all kinds of filthy liquids, she exited the establishment, trying not to show her shattered pride.

"Now, I wanna hear the full story," Mal said, once the laughter from Jay and the other teens around died down, smirking to Uma, who was putting her sword on her case.

"I bet" Uma moved her straight teal hair out of the way in a sassy manner before offering her fist "Uma"

"Mal" She returned the gesture, eyes flashing green and smirk on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First flashback scene!  
> Takes place two years prior to the Vk's arrive in Auradon.  
> This chapter was supposed to be one with last one, but I ended up splitting it up.


	9. Freak outs and sour memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for the kudos, comments and for reading in general ;)

Jay looked over at Aziz, flirting with a girl across the cafeteria. He growled, thing that didn't go unnoticed by Carlos, who glanced over at him, sipping loudly from his apple juice.

The tan boy started fidgeting and his growl became louder. Mal and Evie were in their room, so Carlos had to deal with angry Jay all on his own.

"You kay?" He inquired, stuffing his mouth with a chocolate cupcake. Staining his cheeks with frosting.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jay sighed as he took a napkin from his tray and pass it through Carlos' face and lips to clean him.

Carlos eyed him, shoulders slung forward, hardened jaw, he was clenching his fists and tapping on the floor with his big combat boot. Jay was mad, ready to fight and anxious; but Carlos knew mentioning that will only get him more upset.

"Ah, you staring Jay" His eyes glanced to the side for a second, to were Aziz was caressing the girl's hair, then back to Jay in a sly manner.

Jay sighed loudly, adjusting his vest and checking if his beanie was in place before confronting Carlos' eyes again.

"Maybe..." He sighed again, fidgeting more aggressively "I kissed him"

"Wait, what?" Carlos opened his mouth and widened his eyes, lowering his voice slightly "You kissed Aziz?"

"And maybe we did a little bit more, but he never stopped me, and I never him" Jay sighed once more "And now we haven't talked in the whole day"

"By a little more you mean..." Carlos waved his eyebrows up and down. Jay was a heartbreaker, it was safe to say since he came to Auradon he had slept with some girls, nothing compared to when they were on the isle, but even there, he had needs to satisfy.

To Carlos' surprise, Jay blushed.

"No," He said, moving in his seat. Jay didn't want to tell Carlos about what happened with Aziz, but he was going crazy, he had to spill it out "We didn't go that far, but we could've"

He drove his eyes away from his friend. What he felt for Carlos occasionally reassembled what he felt for Aziz, only different.

Jay considered Carlos to be someone that must be protected, even if he knew for fact Carlos could take care of himself; he still wanted to be close to him, keep an eye on him, maybe kiss him from time to time.

Yet there he was anyway, telling him about the guy he did things with, like he didn't feel anything but friendship for the little freckled guy.

Carlos glimpsed over to the side, taking another bite of his cupcake and staining his face again.

"And now he's flirting" Jay leaned to clean him again, as he was slowly coming to realize why Jay was acting that way "With girls" He added, glancing at Jay and finding him with his jaw tense, the napkin creased in his clenched fist, staring to his empty plate "In front of you" Carlos finished, feeling a rush of angriness overcome him.

What was it with Auradon idiots that wanted to hurt his friends? First Evie, and now Jay, who is the toughest guy he had ever known, yet Aziz was getting to him.

Carlos shifted on the bench so he could face Jay, leaning closer to him.

"What ya doin?" Jay smirked the tiniest bit to Carlos, who was now sliding closer.

"He's doing it on propose, like Ha..." Carlos felt his tongue go numb when he was about to mention it, a sparkle went through his spine, knowing he shouldn't have said that.

He groaned when he saw Jay squeeze his eyes shut, fully aware of the name about to leave Carlos' lips and its implication in his current situation. "Fuck, sorry Jay" Carlos sighed, leaning even closer "But is true, he is doing it to get to you, to see your response, and he is using girls to do it, so just pretend you're flirting with me"

Carlos had a point and Jay knew it. He checked where Aziz was one more time before smirking to Carlos. He would make sure to get the most out of this situation.

"Okay C, you asked for it" He leaned over to Carlos as well. They talked, very closely, Jay even took it as far as whispering in his ear, thing that made Carlos shiver, in a good way.

Dinner was almost over, but Jay didn't care, he was touching and caressing Carlos' freckles, and he was loving it. He didn't know what was more enjoyable, if being so fucking close to Carlos, or the fact Aziz' face was a shade of red not even his tanned skin could hide.

"Jay, but seriously, are you feeling okay?" He knew what Carlos meant by that, and, in a way, he wasn't. But he side grinned anyway, he was enjoying the fake flirting with Carlos very much, and not even the lump in his throat was going to sour that.

"Yup C, I'm fine, don't worry" Carlos smiled and moved his hand up, wiping away some crumbs in Jay's cheek. Till now, Jay had been the one touching Carlos' face, moving closer and closer and actively flirting altogether; so when Carlos made that sudden move, he could not help himself and smiled, leaning forward to nip at his cheek.

Carlos blushed, his pale face now looking red.

"What was that for?" Carlos smiled sheepishly, not knowing where to put his eyes.

"For lookin' too cute" Jay widened his smile proudly, Carlos mirrored him, both of them too caught up to notice Aziz standing closely to Jay.

The Auradonian boy tapped on his shoulder, clearing his throat loudly.

"Can we talk?" He asked once Jay turned to him.

"Am..." Jay looked over at Carlos, eyes wide "Sure" He petted the white-haired head before walking away.

Carlos felt a weird pressure on his throat as soon as he was left alone. If he had helped Jay, why did he felt weirdly bad?

 

Aziz guided Jay through mostly empty hall, the doors in it assembled the one of his dorm. Aziz suddenly stopped and turned over to Jay, who almost stumped with him, but was able to stand still just at the right moment.

"What 'up?" Jay asked, looking at how Aziz narrowed his gaze and frowned several times without saying a word.

"Are you gay?" Aziz whispered like he was a pre-teen cursing with his parents listening closely.

Oh, Jay thought, well that was harsh.

He cleared his throat, talking with a raspy voice.

"I haven't really looked into that, I don't really know"

"Because I'm not" Aziz jumped to say as soon as Jay wasn't talking anymore. He padded his beanie on his head, moving it further onto his forehead, giving a step back and slouching on the wall, his voice went raspier.

"Cool dude," Jay said, not paying attention to the way Aziz bit his lip, furrowing harder.

"Then" Aziz talked as he was thinking, only saying words to himself, but out loud "Why do I like you?" He shook his head lightly, realizing a sigh on the process.

Jay stepped forward to where he was, his breath losing his ease and his heart pumping more blood to the rest of his body.

"Maybe because I'm extremely hot" Jay smirked slyly, Aziz did the same, he even chuckled, thing that took enough tension from the situation for Jay to feel comfortable once again.

He took a step closer, placing one hand on Aziz' hip. The boy undid the smirk, gluping instead.

Jay tried to back away, sensing he did something wrong, but Aziz moved quicker, jumping over him.

He stamped him against the wall from the now totally desertic hall and kissed him aggressively.

They caressed each other's bodies roughly.

Jay pushed Aziz against the other wall, pinning his arms to it. Aziz groaned, he bit Jay's lower lip. Jay bit back.

The sound of a door opening made Jay pull back, only to be searched for Aziz' once again, realizing he had opened the door to his, Jay guessed, own room.

He smirked and applied more pressure on Aziz' waist, grinding against him as they stumbled into the room.

 

Mal tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. She held her pencil between her lips as she reached for the blue highlighter and drove it across the page. She took a step back, admiring her work.

Transcribing her mother's spell book was waste of time.

She grunted.

The door opened behind her but she didn't turn until she heard it close with a loud 'bang' noise. Evie dragged her feet, her face appeared zoned out and her eyes smaller than ever.

She yanked in the bed, releasing a sigh of exhaustion.

"E" Mal muttered, giving a tentative step toward Evie. Her brown eyes barely moved to her frame "Are you okay?"

She didn't know what else to ask, how else to show concern.

"Yes," She said, but Mal grimaced, completely sure it was the worst lie she had ever heard, and boy, Jay was huge competition in that field. He could be the best thieve, but was the crappiest liar.

"Yeah, right" Mal let the book down, placing it on top of the sheet she was using to transcribe and redecorate. She dropped a hand on her hip, tilting her head "So, well, y'know, do you wanna talk about it?" She puffed her hair, dragging one of her foot across the floor.

Evie raised her head from the pillow, wide eyes revealing a hint of amusement.

"You wanna talk?" She inquired, grinning lightly.

"I mean" Mal cleared her throat, blew some air, tilted her head "If you need to talk, I have no problem listening" The words tasted bittersweet on her tongue. She was being weak for Evie yet again, her mother would be so mad if she found out.

Luckily, they were on their own now.

Evie sat, feet dangling from the edge of her bed, over the ground. Evie was tall, yet she couldn't reach the floor; the mattress was just that puffy.

"I don't want to talk," She said slowly, her eyes tilting to the floor and scanning it.

"Oh, fine" Mal lifted her book from the table, rolling her eyes at the shitty copycat she was trying to make.

"However," Evie added "I could use a diversion" She stood and walked to Mal, who left the book back on the table, both had a small grin spreading across their faces.

"Do you wanna go to the boys' room and hang?" Mal asked, shrugging.

When they were on the isle they had a place only for them, and old abandoned building, they would spend all their awake time, and sometimes sleep, there.

Carlos and Jay had couches for them, and they had beds, even rooms. Evie had decorated it, giving Mal all the space she wanted to spray paint on the walls.

No one ever dared to enter. It was their hiding spot, their fortress; it was the only place they could be friends without putting themselves in danger. And they were only realizing that now.

"That'll be great" Evie widened her smile to the memories.

Her eyes lowered to the book, filling with worry as her smile faded when they read the open page.

"M" She voiced, furrowing.

"Huh?" Mal was sitting on the floor by the side of her bed, sticking her shoe on.

"Why are you looking at anti-love potions?" Evie's eyes stared quizzically at hers.

"Oh," he stood, her hair tousled by the sudden move "I just thought that when my mom and the villains come and destroy everything good and beautiful, start killing and slaving everyone, Ben still being in love with me seemed kinda... cruel" She finished, at lack of better word. Evie took her hand and squeezed it.

She realized Mal was dealing with her own dose of self-doubt and pressure, who knows how bad and confused she had been feeling about it; yet she wasn't whining or complaining about anything, she was there offering support to her. She was being the great leader she was born to be.

Evie pulled her body for a tentative hug, feeling how Mal's breath stopped and her own heart skipped a beat.

You'll always have me, Evie thought but didn't say, just like I'll always have you, Ben or no Ben.

She pulled away, now wearing a warm reassuring smile for her best friend.

 

Jay ran across the hall. It was ten to nine, most people were in their rooms by that time.

He skidded in front of his dorm and entered, slamming the door behind him. He pressed his back against it, in an attempt to regain his balance and calm his breath.

Carlos took off his headphones and looked at him puzzled. Jay's clothes were disorganized; his vest open, and his boots half off his feet. Covered in sweat as if he had just run across the whole school.

"You okay?" Carlos put his laptop aside and stood, walking closer to Jay, noticing how his usually small eyes were wide a frightened.

"I fucking did it again" He voiced a chain of curses, moving only to kick a chair several times.

Carlos glupped, doing his best to stay calm, as Jay's sudden outburst was getting to him.

"What did you do Jay?" He asked, being careful with the words he used. He knew this was Jay, not his mother; Jay wouldn't hit him or go after him with a knife if he commits a mistake, but the careful way, for him, was the only way.

"Harry!" He started chocking with his own breath "I did it all over again" Jay punched the wall, a splash sound made Carlos close his eyes, fearing not only for himself, but for Jay's wellbeing as well.

"How did Harry got here?" Carlos asked, hoping that would take some seriousness out of Jay's face.

He wanted to jump to him and hug him, but he knew Jay preferred to stay away from people when he was mad. His feelings were deep and uncontrollable at best, unstoppable at worst.

"'Los" Jay lowered his fists, red and blemished, finally looking at him. Carlos took the opportunity, he drove Jay to his bed and pushed him down to sit.

He sat next to him, rubbing his back and not saying a word. Jay was still, but his breathing was accelerated, so Carlos took his hand and rubbed it as well, being careful to not touch his bleeding knuckles.

He kept doing that until Jay was completely calm and the panic was long gone, and then, he kept doing it.

Carlos didn't know much about Harry. He had been Jay's something before they formed the gang.

Jay, Mal, and Harry had been a group for a while, they stole from Hell Hall several times. Then, it was only Harry and Jay. And Jay liked it, he felt things all over the place; he would never admit, he was fixated with the isle ideas, same as Mal, but Carlos was sure Jay had fallen in love with Harry.

Even if love doesn't mean good for each other.

Something happened, by that time they already were kind of friends, but still, Jay wouldn't tell what exactly had gone up between them; he just arrived all bruised to his house because Mal wasn't home, so he patched him up.

Jay went through a hard time, he never cried, never gave himself up, but Carlos could see it anyway, he could see the pained expression, notice how aggressive and restless he acted. He knew that, deep down, something inside Jay had broken.

And he understood it, as he went through the same with his mother.

 

By the time Mal yanked the door open, Jay was laying on his back, and Carlos was still close to him.

Evie slid her long arms in Mal's shoulders.

"Boys,"Mal drove one of her hands to hold Evie's arm on her neck "Wanna hang?" She was thinking they would sneak around and do some vandalism, but as soon as she saw into Jay's eyes, she knew something was off.

Her smile slowly faded away.

"Ahm" Carlos seemed to have noticed Jay's expression as well, but he knew they couldn't say no to Mal, no unless they wanted to face her rage.

"E," Mal said turning around to face the blue haired girl "What about we visit Lonnie instead"

Evie furrowed, she peered through Mal's shoulder and saw Carlos with a sheepish smile. She took a step back, not ready to let the inconvenient sour her night.

"Let's go then" She grabbed Mal's arm "See you C, Jay"

Mal shut the door with magic, releasing a sigh.

She knew what that look meant. Jay was a sensitive guy, even if everyone believed he was tough and dangerous, his heart was as big as his muscles.

And Mal had seen Jay at his worst, physically and emotionally.

She remembered how he didn't show up to school, she didn't worry because they loved to miss school, only they usually did it together. She found him at Carlos'; broken ribs, bandages covering is knuckles, eyes lacking shine and bruises all over.

He cried slouched on her shoulder at their hanging place, a place that at the time was only theirs, not Evie nor Cars knew about it yet.

She had only seen him cry once, that day, never before, never since.

Mal sighed once more, thinking how nightmares would hunt him now.

She, Evie and Carlos deal with nightmares as well. Evie would

scream, and Mal had to calm her, Carlos would seek Jay's warmth. But him, just like her, they would shiver and ignore them, they would pretend to be stronger than them, no matter how destructive they were.

 

"Unbelievable" Evie muttered once she opened Lonnie's door.

"What on Lucifer's sake?" Mal opened her mouth, eying the space.

Lonnie's room was cringe-worthy.

The once wooden walls were covered in distressed and cut red silk, it appeared to be blood dripping from everywhere, because the lamp in the ceiling was also covered on it; hanging from it there were posters of bands and movies. There was a broken punch bag in the corner, wrappers and papers scattered around the floor, most were in Chinese, but the words 'PROtein BAR!' were easily noticeable in some of them.

"Hello?" Evie twitched her nose at the bed, covered in fuchsia bed wear with blue engravings and ornaments. She narrowed her eyes trying to spot Lonnie in the dark.

"Oh! Girls! Wait! Be right there!" Lonnie's voice came from an unknown place and echoed in the room. Evie and Mal looked at each other quizzically before something dropped from the roof. Lonnie's frame had fallen from there, landing before them with a 'tff'.

Evie screamed, covering her mouth when she noticed it was Lonnie. Mal gasped slightly.

"What's up?" She asked, recovering a piece of dark blue towel from the floor to wipe the sweat from her forehead and neck.

Mal glanced up, finding a very complicated carnival of tubes and grids covering a good part of the fabric from the ceiling.

"Um, we just dropped by" Mal scanned the room once more, noticing there was only one bed "Don't you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, Jourdan, but she's always inside her lamp, so the room is basically mine" She took a brush from what seemed to be a fancy black vase of some sort and, dripping and staining everything on her path with black ink, she wrote a Chinese symbol on a paper clipped to the red fabric wall.

"Jourdan?" Evie asked, examining the only well-decorated corner of the room.

Pillows and fabrics with different colors made a warm arrangement. Then she caught a glimpse of gold. A lamp.

"Yeah, Genie's daughter" Lonnie added.

"Look at that" Mal walked to the lamp and lifted it from the pillow where it was resting "Jay would go crazy if he sees this"

Her green eyes reflected the gold while she was considering actually stealing it for him, that would put Jay in a great mood.

Lonnie jumped from where she was, taking the lamp from Mal's hands and lowering it again.

"Let's leave this alone, Jo hates people touching her lamp"

"Is she on it now?" Evie asked, dropping her voice, worried they disturbed her.

"No, not right now, thank god" Lonnie unwrapped the black bandages on her hands, freeing them "She's at night class, then she goes to her band's practice" She took a water bottle from somewhere.

"Train a lot?" Mal smirked sideways.

"Hm? Oh, yeah" Lonnie chuckled "I like to practice my sword fight and combat skills here better than the gym" She sipped from her water again "My dad always liked to train me, I'm better than my brother in mostly everything"

"So you have a brother?" Evie moved a box from the bed to the floor and took a seat on the empty spot.

"Yes, I thought you girls knew, he's two years older than me"

Mal smiled at Lonnie, very pleased by the way Lonnie was in general.

"Man, I haven't used one of this in years" She recovered a sword from the ground, taking it out of its case and admiring her reflection on it; her green eyes piercing through the metal.

"You know how to fight?" Lonnie picked up another sword and a wooden stick, she eyed both of the girls.

"Mal does" Evie took a step back, standing from the bed and raising her hands in front of her.

Lonnie searched for another wooden stick, balanced on the tip of her foot and kicked it to Evie, who caught it a little late.

She shifted her pose, balancing her weight, the sword at the level of her chin and the stick pointing Evie.

"Wanna fight?"

Mal's eyes widened, a side grin appearing on her face.

"Hell yeah" She muttered, swinging her sword up front.

Lonnie blocked it easily and moved the wooden stick to Mal's feet, hoping to make her fall. But Mal jumped over it, not losing her center of balance at any point.

Evie placed both hands on her own stick and gluped. She had been in fights, of course; hand to hand, or using a knife, but never had handled a sword-like object.

She gripped the wood and elevated it over her head, using all her strength to bring it down at Lonnie.

Again, Mulan's daughter blocked it, a smirk now curling her lips.

Mal gave a step in, swinging her sword and thrusting over at her opponent. Luckily, Lonnie was quick and agile, because Mal was aiming for vital spots.

Lonnie jumped to her bed, taking one side of Evie's stick, trapping her neck with it.

"If I were you, I'll surrender" Lonnie was barely panting, Evie couldn't move, standing on her tippy toes, wood carving on her neck.

"Never" Mal said, smiling.

She grabbed the bed's pole and lunged, aiming to Lonnie's side, but she moved. Evie stumbled to the other side of the room, where she could admire Mal and Lonnie fighting without being injured in the process.

"Fuck" Mal had Lonnie's sword to her neck, her own sword was pressed against the red fabrics by Lonnie's foot.

They both smirked, lowering their swords finally.

"You are great" Mal dropped the weapon, pressing her body back against the wall to recover from the fight.

"You are not too bad yourself" Lonnie yanked the sword on the floor, taking her water bottle and trowing it to Evie, who appeared needed it the most.

"I could practice with you, Evie too" Mal received the bottle and drank from it "Y'know, make this a regular thing"

"Me what?" Evie opened her eyes until they seemed round, not sure if she was up to repeat that late night workout on a regular basis.

"Yes! I mean" Lonnie tilted her eyes to the side. She had never had someone other than her parents to practice "Yeah, that'll be great"

Evie sighed, preferring to spend time with her friends than complaining all alone.

The three girls giggled at their newly formed bond. Mal felt an unknown heat in her heart, and she liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter!  
> Mostly because of that Lonnie scene! And because it has a lot of Jaylos and some Malvie as well :) Finally the story is starting to move along to the first arc


	10. Sea salt candy

"This is disgusting," Mal said, stirring the black goo with the tip of her finger. Uma chuckled, hoping it will hide the fact she wanted to throw up really bad and her eyes were becoming watery.

"Kinda looks like your hair" Uma teased, hugging Mal's waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder "Black, lifeless"

Mal wasn't fond of physical contact, but she had come to terms that, with Uma, they were a given.

She used her elbow to hit Uma's stomach lightly.

"Shut up," She said, rolling her eyes. She wiped the goo from her finger in her jacket.

"Why don't you wear it purple again?" Uma leaned against a tube, crossing her arms.

Actually, Mal's hair wasn't black, despite being the color of the dye she used. Not even raven black could take down her purple hair. No one noticed, but it was really dark purple, like the pictures of the universe Yen Sid had shown in class.

But in the isle the sun was so washed down by the gloomy clouds it always appeared black.

"I was Mim's girl twin," Mal said bitterly, placing a hand on her hip and twitching her nose, remembering her first proper minion.

"You took care of that" Uma moved herself to be in front of Mal. She smiled, Mal had burned Mad Maddy's scalp with lye and destroyed everything the little girl cared for. Uma moved Mal's long lock behind her ear "I see no need to get rid of your hair too"

"I didn't look evil enough" Mal remembered the derogative look in her mother's eyes. It's not like the change had helped with that.

"You sure did" Uma jumped, creeping around the drum of goo "Even as a child, you were intimidating, dangerous, cunning"

Mal chuckled, walking to the other end of the drum and, peeking beneath her, placed both of her hands at the edge.

"Since when you're good at compliments?" Mal eyed her, a sly smirk on her lips.

Uma tilted her head, carefully evaluating the situation, in case it was a trap.

"I'm good at being brutally honest, for better or for worst" She moved her silky teal hair to her back, getting it out of the way, and slid her hands at the edge of the drum, mirroring Mal "Now let's put the sea witches back in their place"

They glanced down, the particularly nasty group was slouched, gossiping and giggling with their horrid voices.

Mal smiled and applied some pressure on the metal container. She had never been to that part of the school. But when Uma suggested this scheme, Mal was glad to go out of her way to make it happen.

They pushed harder and all the goo fell on tops of the three grayish heads.

The most horrendous and shivering squeak pierced through their ears, but they didn't mind. They laughed as they found the way out of the maze of tubes and metal that was the ceiling.

Those witches hadn't whined that annoyingly since their fifth teen birthday, when Uma had pulled a similar stunt.

 

Even twelve hours later, when night had fallen and the isle was even darker, Mal was still jumpy and exhilarated.

She walked to the mirror after getting dressed, a smile spread across her face, in any other person, it would make them look friendly and approachable, but Mal, she looked crazy and unpredictable.

She adjusted her vest one more time before running to the street, not paying any attention to her mother -eating spoiled grapes on the balcony, screaming to her henchmen-.

Her cans of spray paint were on her fingers, being nimbly handled at any given moment.

But even with those on her hands, she had no trouble taking money and nicknack's from every pocket she encountered on her way to the curl up and dye.

 

Uma woke up in a haze. She had arrived home too joyful to actually care she had to work the midnight shift at her mother's food place, plus wash the dishes afterward.

She jumped to her feet even with four hours of sleep, Ursula's snoring as a repetitive and irritating background.

She opened the window still rubbing her eyes, sliding her shoes. She had to leave the house before her mother awakes, otherwise, she'll have to work the early morning shift as well. She was ready to bail when her mind traveled to certain fairy; the heat in her cheeks made her petrify.

Did she just blush?

 

"Your little girlfriend's gonna love it," Jay said, feet dangling from the window. He was scrunched to fit his head as well, behind him, the dawn was giving a warmer light to the otherwise all-gray street. Not that it made a noticeable difference.

"Shut up Jay" Mal sassed, punched his left calve. He chuckled.

"No, but seriously" He cleared his throat "Looks good"

Mal looked away, doing her best to hide her smile from him.

Jay was her everlasting partner; his pal, as he would call it. Only they weren't friends, they took advantage of one another's abilities. That was the extent of their relationship.

She knew the rumors about them being together, even Jafar believed them; and they had their reasons, given her status and reputation, and Jay's. She had gotten friendly with all of her past minions till that moment, and Jay got intimate with anything that moved.

But they weren't like that with each other. Jay was too valuable to get rid of him just because she felt horny from time to time; he was an excellent thief, strong and quick, and he wasn't evil, not truly, he wasn't a threat for her.

And he wasn't interested in her that way, gladly, so she kept him around.

"You like her?" He reached to pluck one of the fake gems embedded on the mirror and save it in his pocket.

"Hm?" Mal frowned, annoyed she didn't think of doing that before him.

"Sea chick"

"I don't dislike her," She thought out loud. Her hand touched the spiky recently dyed hair. She wondered why she was changing her hair, why at that moment.

"I ask to be polite" Jay coughed, driving a hand to his chest, smirk on his lips, as always "I can tell you like her"

"Go away you idiot" She punched him repeatedly, jumping to reach him, Jay blocked some of the punches with his hands while he laughed. He knew she was just joking, if she weren't, he would be dead meat by now "At least I don't have an out of the blue, daylight crush on Anthony Tremaine!"

Jay widened his eyes, jumping down from the little window and covering Mal's lips with his hands. He glanced up, listening to the silence. They were at the Tremaines, and, even if everyone was upstairs, he didn't like to take chances.

"Evil's sake" He released her, took out his beanie to pass a hand through his hair "I'm so not telling you the next time I find someone attractive" She grinned, green eyes lighting up. He pulled up through the window and squatted to see her once he was completely outside "See you later?"

Mal saw a glimpse of light reflect on Jay's earing, she smirked. He screamed and whined when she opened it.

"Just go" He nodded as a greet and slouched over himself, hands on his pockets as he walked away.

 

Uma tapped the wet rocks with her foot. She had been looking for Mal for over two hours now, and she felt defeated.

She turned over the corner, heading to the Chip Shoppe to grab something to eat. That's the only thing she was grateful about, she didn't have to starve like the rest of the isle, she could eat whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, as long as it came from the contaminated sea.

She sighed, mentally checking the list of Mal's usual places -the bazaar, robbing, her school, scheming, her 'castle', plotting, all the food places in the isle-, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey" She heard the familiar voice, a musical drag to it, and stopped walking.

There, resting against the wall, with shadows casting over her, was Mal. Ankles and arms crossed in her typical careless pose.

Green eyes beaming through the blackness.

"What are you doing here?" Uma asked. Mal hated the salty smell and the windiness of the shore.

"Well, hello to you too" She yawned as if she was bored and stepped out of the shadows and into the gloomy light of the rocky seashore.

Uma grinned. It really pleased her what she was seeing.

"I like it," She said.

Mal's hair was still spiky and pointy, still had her long lock covering part of her face, still had the punk fairy look, but purple; deep, shiny, wild purple.

"My roots were showing, and I figured a change wouldn't be so bad" She puffed her hair. Wrinkles appeared in her nose when a wind blew over them, spreading the salty stink she hated.

"I like it" Uma repeated, restraining her tongue from saying what she truly meant.

Mal smirked, vowing forward and offering her arm for Uma to take it. Offering contact instead of just baring with it, for the first time.

"I'm glad" She responded, guiding her away from the moist seaside.

They had some mischief to perform.

 

 

Mal yawned ever so slightly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, not willing to let Uma know how tired she was.

"Yo!" Uma said, chuckling. Mal groaned at her, more annoyed at herself for showing such weaknesses as exhaustion.

"Idiot" She punched Uma's arm while flopping on the teal bed. Contrary to popular belief, fishnets and supply boxes made a pretty comfortable bed "I'm not in the mood for games, I lost a bet"

She blew her hair out of the way, even with one month since the makeover, her hair looked more colored than ever.

Uma widened her eyes in her classical overly surprised face.

"Against Jay?" She pushed a box full of things that had washed of the shore against the door, blocking the entrance to her room; just in case her mother's tentacle attempted to reclaim her. She was going to kill Gil for not showing to his shift.

"Yep. He made out with Anthony Tremaine" Mal stumped her foot on a box, sending it to the other side of the room.

"You kiddin'?" Uma opened her mouth when Mal shook her hear no "Man, I could swear that boy was straight"

"Exactly!" Mal shrugged, frowning "He got some jewelry from Lady Tremaine, so he was happy enough to let me walk out of it. Still, losing sucks" For Mal, losing was never an option. So her bets with Jay were slowly getting her mad at the boy and his ability to get whoever he wanted.

"No one could see that coming babe" Uma knelled to open her precious chest. You could see it and notice it was made from fancy wood, the corals and different beings growing on it pointed a lifetime underwater. She opened it and took out a bottle of the best witches brew, courtesy of her mom.

Mal shivered, she wasn't accustomed to Uma's nicknames, nor weird lilac beverages. She waved her hand, demanding the bottle, deciding she was more troubled by her feelings than by what was on the drink.

When the bitter flavor hit her mouth in that dense form, she grinned. It tasted rotten, like her.

"Anyway," She passed the bottle back to Uma, licking her lips "We re-did the bet. Now is on Diego De Vil" Mal rolled her eyes, convincing herself not even Jay could get to a boy like Diego "And I added Harriet Hook in there because I know she is not inclined to boys" She shifted to take the bottle again, remembering how majestic Harriet looked on the moonlight of her ship a few months ago.

"Clever" Uma took a long sip from the jar she had poured the deep, sparkly liquid for herself and grimaced, making an 'agsh' sound "I heard Ginny Gothel walked to you today" She failed to mention that had been Harriet who actually told her, since she hanged in the restaurant with her siblings a lot.

"Yeah, at school, she tried to avenge herself and apologize at the same time" Mal sat up, raising her voice to her highest pitch "Such an idiot!"

"And what did you do?" Uma finished her drink, throwing the glass to a wall.

"Pored De Vil's weird science project inside her shirt, even he laughed when all her body itched and turned forest green" Mal chuckled, puffing one of the pillows to lean onto it.

"That's my girl" Uma chuckled as well, creeping to latch to Mal's side, tangling their legs together in quiet comfort.

"You can get me into a good mood so quick" Mal complimented, and the words tasted sweet.

"I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you," Uma said, a sheepish smirk on her face.

"Uma you're so cheesy sometimes" The teal-haired girl shivered at the mention of her name out of Mal's lips. It sounded delightful when it came from those broken and dry lips, Uma wondered if they tasted like blood.

"Oh," Mal said, suddenly jumping to her feet "I totally forgot" Uma came to the realization she had been staring at Mal, at Mal's lips to be exact.

Uma's heart dropped to the ground as she saw Mal reach for her bag. She had scared her, that was a given. Now Mal would run from her and humiliate her, and she will never see her again, no more pale cheeks, curiously shape lips or piercing green dragon eyes; no more cunning, daring features. She will lose her.

"You gonna go? Do you have to?" Uma's voice sounded like a whisper, a really hurt whisper. Mal rolled her eyes.

Uma could be beautiful, adorable actually, whereas being dangerous, cunning and threatening; but she was so insecure sometimes.

"No, I just have something for you" Her hand reached to the bottom of her bag, her fingers curled over what she was looking for and she pulled out. Ursula's necklace was hanging from Mal's index finger.

Uma's heart skipped a crazy beat. She was pretty sure Jay had robbed it months ago, just when her mother had re-bought it from Jafar.

"Gee" Was all she could say.

"Yeah, wow" Mal rolled her eyes, kneeling behind Uma to clasp the chain on her. The golden seashell hanging from Uma's dark neck.

Her tongue tangled. She wanted to thank Mal really hard, she knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to.

"Thank..."

"Don't" Mal cut it off, although there was a smile on her lips "I did it because Jay was distracted bragging off" Actually, she had traded more so half of the jewelry she had stolen from a fat guy with a dog to get Jay to give it to her. The boy was greedier than herself.

Before she could add anything else, Uma leaned in a kissed her.

Uma could not stop herself, she felt so thankful for the necklace, plus, she had been wanting to do it for a while. Mal's lips indeed tasted like blood, but were soft and didn't feel broken against hers.

Meanwhile, Mal was feeling how her mouth was overwhelmed by the salty flavor Uma carried with her everywhere. Mal felt actual grains of salt dissolve into the sweet kiss, but she was not bothered by it, if something, she enjoyed them.

Both had participated in gang activity before, Mal was an expert on it, she was very good at getting personal with whoever she wanted.

But the way Uma moved her head and clasped her hands with sweaty palms, it was different, it made her smirk into the kiss.

They moved in a synchronized manner, even if that was the first kiss they have shared, Mal wanted to jump over Uma and rip her clothes off. But she controlled herself, she didn't want to ruin what she felt.

Her throat and arms felt hot and numb, feeling that Uma shared.

When they finally pulled apart, they locked eyes, even knowing they shouldn't.

"Do you have room in your bed for me tonight?" Mal asked in a hoarse voice, yet it wasn't a sex proposition, not this time. And they embraced the idea of sharing a place for the two of them in a non-sexual environment for the rest of the night, which they spent kissing, giggling and aggressively wrestling.

Until they, somehow, ended up cuddled to each other, in a haze of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I love this chapter.
> 
> Flashbacks are becoming my favorite chapters to write, which is not weird knowing how nostalgic I am.
> 
> Punk fairy Mal is my favorite description, mostly because I consider myself to be a punk fairy (And I have purple hair as well bc I'm obsessed)
> 
> Hope you like it, thanks for the kudos and comments! They mean a lot


	11. Axiety is my happy

Fairy Godmother made a signal to Jane and the school personnel so they could bring the equipment and set it up.

"Kids" She walked cautiously to the four isle kids. Mal and Evie lifted their heads from their respective drawings "As you may know, tomorrow is parents day here in Auradon" Jay moved his gaze from Carlos to Fairy Godmother "And since your parents cannot come due to distance, I orchestrated a little surprise for you"

To guys were setting up a computer connected to a TV screen in the back. Their parents displaying; screaming, complaining and as reluctant to new technology as always.

I need this, I need a reminder of my evilness, Mal though, but that didn't stop the knot forming in her throat while she walked to her mother.

"Still doing magic tricks with fruit huh?" Maleficent mocked. Fairy Godmother got redder upon every word parting from the evil fairy, who kept rambling about her lame magic and idiotic rules, as she called them.

"Evie!" Evil Queen smiled, Maleficent groaned at the interruption. Evil Queen was waving her arms and jumping in place, not caring how unladylike it may seem "You look beautiful my darling!" Evie blinked, a small smile curling her perfectly glossed lips, if she saw correctly, if she wasn't imagining things, she saw tears in her mother's eyes.

The Evil Queen felt no shame by looking at her daughter, for what felt, to Evie, like the first time.

Jafar hadn't said a word, he was giving Jay a hard glare, waiting to be freed from that junkyard. Jay looked away, hoping to avoid Jafar slightly red eyes.

"Mal! Pumpkin" Maleficent's melodious voice echoed in the whole room "When would you give me..." Mal's eyes widened considerably, in fear of what her mother might reveal, Cruella and Evil Queen reached a hand to cover Maleficent's mouth. She waved them off "I mean," She paused to clear her throat and smile with her sparkly lips "When would I see you my little nugget?"

Mal giggled fakely. A pain hosting in her chest. Something she had never felt, yet always did.

"There's a coronation on Friday, so possibly after that" She smiled with closed lips, fully aware of her mother's angry expression.

"Cant it be sooner?" Maleficent's eyes were as green as they would get. Mal glupped, not ready to show how terrified she was to free her mother, to give the world to her, to leave it in her domain for her to destroy, kill and rule.

"Carlos! What the fuck is that?" Cruella's face covered the entire screen, her mad eyes filled Carlos insides with fright. He had been holding Dude all the time, but now, he was hugging the dog, closing his grip over him "It's not big enough for a coat" She grinned, her voice cracking "Oh well, a hat would do"

"Shut up!" Carlos yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Fairy Godmother's lip quivered at how broken his expression was "He has shown me more love than you ever did" He choked out in a closed mouth whisper, so low only Jay, standing next to him with an arm over his shoulder protectively, could hear it.

Mal bit her lip, tempted to search for Evie's hand, not comfortable seeing Carlos in such a painful estate, but somewhat proud of him for sticking up to his mother, something she would never dare to do.

"He's awesome and you are crazy!" He shouted, finally letting go of whatever had been stuck in his throat his entire life.

Cruella looked angry, angrier than he had ever seen her, and that said something. He thanked being in Auradon, far away from her.

Jafar started laughing at the defiance the boy had shown, Maleficent rolled her eyes and kept complaining.

Soon enough everything was a mess.

With all four villains yelling at each other and to their kids. Fairy Godmother closed her eyes and blamed herself, realizing how stupid her idea was.

Jay glanced down at Carlos' little eyes still tearing up, his cheeks wet, and noticed how Cruella was still yelling at him. He moved his hand and closed the computer with a 'taff', the TV screen went black all the sudden.

Even he was having trouble breathing, and Jafar hadn't said a word to him.

"Thank you," He said to Fairy Godmother, being careful of not choking with his words.

"I am so sorry" Fairy Godmother took Mal's hand in hers. She had done that with her best intentions, but it seemed like she had forgotten who those kids parents really were.

Jay took both his bag and Carlos', not walking too far from the boy in case he'ld crumble down.

They walked out, barely holding themselves together.

"What do you think will happen if we don't succeed?" Evie touched Mal's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"We'll be fucked" She swallowed hard enough for the other to hear it.

She shook Evie's hand off, feeling the pressure come down on her again, as she remembered every time her mother beat her, challenged her, looked at her with disappointment and disbelief.

In her whole life, she couldn't remember one thing she said that her mother approved off, she just wasn't enough.

She caressed the ring on her thumb and shook her head one more time before entering to class.

 

Carlos held his breath until lunch break, knowing he would crumble down if he let it out.

So when he did, it had been in his room, all alone, after Tourney practice was over.

The mandatory shower had lasted only a few minutes, that including dressing up and sprinting to his room panting and grunting.

He had screamed to his mother. And he was yet to pay the price.

Carlos' eyes closed shut remembering every mistake he had committed in the past years, every time he forgot to do something, or just didn't do it exactly as she wanted.

She had attacked him several times; with knives, batons, cigars, cigar holders, shoes, ropes, gloves, pans, dishes, and whatever her weak arms could lift.

Carlos started panting, Dude's soft licks on his hand were the only thing merely sane about the whole situation. He pushed Dude away in a protective manner when he felt Cruella's hand caressing his cheek.

His whole body was burning, his scars open and oozing blood once again, even if they had been closed for years.

The tears he had been holding went down his face as soon as he felt the soft touch of the pointy fingernails.

'Look at you' She spat, rage dripping from her words 'My son' She added, as almost an ironic comment, rolling her eyes 'Such a fucking disappointment' She said before slapping his face. He started to shiver violently, a first single sob left his lips.

'You did it wrong!' She used to yell if she saw something she didn't like 'Again!'

'Why did I made you'

'You are no good for anything, you don't work'

'Wrong!'

'Fool'

'Idiot'

'No!'

A painful groan came out of his throat, as he sobbed more strongly, chocking with his own spit several times. His body contracted more and more.

Until he heard the sound of the door opening. He looked at it, full of fear of whoever had caught him weeping.

Jay stood there, concern in his gaze. He kicked the door with his heel to close it.

"C," He said, and Carlos noticed how different from Cruella he sounded. Jay wasn't prone to any kind of contact unless it was needed, otherwise, too many feelings were engaged. But he could notice how afraid Carlos felt, how much he needed someone. He didn't hesitate and grabbed his frame between his arms.

Jay himself was afraid, but he couldn't begin to imagine how much fright Carlos felt.

Jafar was dangerous, cunning, and cold-hearted, but his powers depended on his staff, without it he was still a threat, but it was enough for Jay to handle on his own; Cruella, unlike him, was Cruella, she had been all her life, no need for powers or magic, she was pure evil without any of it.

She was a living nightmare, especially to her son.

"She will never touch you again" Jay pressed Carlos against him more firmly, holding him closer as the sob died down.

He heard the door opening behind him, Carlos was so invested in his panic attack he didn't notice Mal entering the room with wide eyes. She sighed, out of pure worry, Jay could tell.

She turned back, closed the door and secure it, leaning against it with crossed ankles and arms.

Jay nodded at her, she nodded back.

"She wont get you C" Jay lightly shook him, trying to get him back into reality.

"But when she comes..." Carlos chocked out, his breathing speeding again.

"No, nothing like that pup, she isn't going to touch you, I won't let her" He grasped into Carlos' shoulders, digging his fingertips on the shirt "You are free from her"

"Carlos" Mal said, stepping in. He felt a rush of fear when he noticed her walking to him, it was never a good idea to show weakness in front of Mal "I am not going to let her get to you, nor is Jay" She said with a straight face as if she was dictating a plan to them.

Mal let a hand wander into Carlos' hair, petting him before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

If there was panic left, it had gone away upon seeing Mal motherly self, eager to protect him. It was new, it was weird. Even Jay had noticed the sudden change of air.

"Common pup" He stood up, hoping to get rid of the silence "Let's go for dinner"

"I'm not hungry" Carlos dried his tears with the back of his hand, Dude curled up against him. His stomach still felt queasy, but at least he wasn't hearing Cruella's voice anymore.

"It's okay" Jay sat back next to him "I'll text Mal to bring us something"

Carlos smiled thankfully.

It didn't matter he had yelled at Cruella, at least, not at the moment, it didn't matter how angry she would be or what she would try to do, they would protect him, they have been doing so for a while.

He felt safe in Jay's arms, whit Mal giving encouraging words, he had them, he had Evie. He had real friends.

 

"You'll be my queen," Ben said, brushing a stray lock of Mal's hair with his fingers. She chocked on her juice.

Mal had still to get used to Ben's words. She knew most of them were due to the spell, but they made her feel weird none the less.

Evie exchanged a glance with Lonnie, both very aware, and very proud, of Mal's blushed cheeks.

In normal circumstances, Jay would chuckle to bug Mal, but he was too busy keeping an eye on Aziz across the cafeteria. The two boys were back to ignoring each other and using jealousy as their currency.

Carlos sighed and stabbed his cake with the silver fork. He gave a glance at Dude, moving his tail, sitting next to him.

He had thought a night of sleep in Jay's arms would be all he needed to feel fresh and happy again; but at that moment, he felt like no matter how far they were from the isle, they still were condemned. His mother was going to kill him as soon as she lays eyes on him, she'd probably skin Dude. Upon that thought, he started to freak out a little.

"It's true Mal" Ben whispered, but the whole table could hear it, even if they were spaced out. The prince got up and kissed Mal on the head before walking away.

Lonnie smiled and did the same thing, muttering a 'See you in a little bit' before going.

Evie searched for Mal's hand as they as well got up to dress nicely for the noon celebration. Evie, for some reason, just wanted to hold Mal close. Not only because she craved Mal, thing she had noticed in the last weeks, but also because she felt confused and worn down, and Mal had always the answer to those feelings.

A part of her wanted to go on with the plan, to free her mother and become a real princess, but she knew the nice beautiful place where she was would not be as nice anymore with their parents there.

She leaned to Mal's body when they entered their room, hoping to find comfort. But Mal shook her touch, she had had enough touching and hugging for the rest of the year. It made her feel weak.

Evie sighed.

"How are you feeling M?"She asked cautiously. The least she wanted was to upset Mal, who already looked annoyed.

"Don't wanna talk, just want to get this day over with" She wanted to say plan instead of day, but one came before the other one.

So she sighed, hoping to release some tension before noon.

She had never felt like such a liar, a schemer, and this time, it just didn't feel right.


	12. I'm fucking Maleficent, that's who I am

Mal tilted her head to scan her reflection, not knowing if she hated or liked what she was seeing in the mirror.

A sigh left her lips as she walked out of her room, where Jay, Evie, and Carlos were waiting for her.

The four of them couldn't avoid feeling some kind of excitement. All dressed up for parents day; it didn't matter they weren't going to see their parents, none of them wanted to anyway.

Jay took Mal's hand when they reached the balcony, watching their classmates perform a song and dance for their parents. Mal twitched her nose, the lame dance mixed with the yellow sun made her feel out of place.

She spotted Ben and smiled unconsciously. She was starting to feel something for the prince, but, thankfully, she still was able to ignore it.

Mal jumped down the stairs, still holding Jay's hand with a tight grasp, only letting it go to embrace Ben.

The whole relationship thing was going smoothly, of course, Mal knew it was the potion acting perfectly, but she couldn't stop giving Ben a little credit with his already princely manners.

"I want to introduce you to my folks" Ben smiled in his usual charming way. Mal didn't have time to panic upon hearing those words, because a lady with a fine yellow dress and a tidy hairstyle was standing before her, looking at her, freaking out, just like her.

She glupped.

A round of very timid hi's and somewhat polite talk began. Everyone was a little tense, except Ben, he was thrilled and jumpy, making an appreciable effort to include Mal and make jokes.

"So, Mal, care for some lunch?" King Adam asked, Ben didn't wait for her answer, he started guiding them to the lunch table.

"Sure" She muttered, "But I came with my friends" She gave a glance to her friends and immediately regretted it, Evie was holding Dude, a huge smile brightening up her face, dreamy haze on her eyes, Jay was sticking his head on a chocolate font, apparently to make Carlos laugh. She smiled at them, knowing it was a bad impression, but loving it anyway.

Queen Belle was about to say something but Ben pushed her lightly to the open chair his dad held for her.

Ben sat next to Mal on the table, taking her hand and serving the food for her, even when he was only guessing what she liked. That way she ended up with a huge plate of strawberries and almost no real food. She wasn't complaining though.

"Tell me, sweetheart," Queen Belle startled her with four berries on her mouth, she made an effort to swallow them and almost choked on the food. She eyed Belle with watery eyes, face burning with embarrassment, but the Queen kept smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world "How you like it here in Auradon?"

"It's fine, I mean, on the isle with don't have politeness, or food, or real plants, so that's an improvement" She smiled awkwardly, sure she had made a compliment, but the look on Queen Belle's eyes pointed the opposite.

King Adam coughed, food getting caught on his throat, but smiled it off.

Mal glupped one more time and restrained herself to only answer "Yes", "No" or "That's lovely". Like a fucking princess.

 

It felt like ages had passed when they finally got up of the table. Ben and his dad wanted to play cricket.

The only hint she had about what cricket was what she could remember the Queen of Hearts do in her lame backyard when she sneaked in to rob her belongings.

On the open grass, she spotted Evie laughing at Carlos and Dude. Her feet moved on their own, trying to reach them, but Ben had her hand trapped. A sigh escaped her lips, but she smiled and took the weird stick he was offering her anyway.

When she turned around to call Evie to her she was surprised by an old lady's face.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" The old lady asked. She had mildly tan skin, lovable features and a set of pastel pink skirt, blouse and jacket.

"No, I don't think so" She peered over the pink shoulder to where Evie was talking to Queen Belle, complimenting her earrings. Mal tried to duck the woman but she stepped closer, getting in her way once again.

"I undoubtedly must know you from somewhere," Mal could smell musk and soap on her, she tried to just smile, not wanting to be overly rude to the lady.

"I don't know you," She said, her voice sounding small and acute. But the woman kept narrowing her eyes, detailing every inch of Mal's face.

"Oh my god," Mal saw the lady come into her senses, her eyes growing big and her mouth sliding open "You!" The woman took a step back, horrified.

Mal opened her eyes wider. She had always been proud of looking like her mother and not really reassembling her father, in spite this, she was sure it wasn't right to feel that way at that precise moment.

"You haven't aged a day" Tears of fright filled the lady's eyes "How is it possible?"

"Queen Leah!" Ben put his body in front of her, trying to explain why she was there and calm the woman down. Audrey came from behind, wearing pink and touching the lady's arm "Maleficent is still on the isle, this is her daughter Mal..."

Mal distinguished the word "Granny" coming from Audrey's lips and it suddenly snapped to her.

"I am so sorry" She choked out, getting Ben out of the way.

"You monster!" Queen Leah yelled "My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother! You ruined everyone's lives! You..."

The lady kept shouting to her as if she was her mother, she felt a sting in her eyes, she looked down. Embarrassed.

 

"Aziz!" Jay shouted.

He was tired of being ignored, even if he had done some of the ignoring too; he was swallowing his pride for what might as well be the first time in his life and was going to Aziz first.

With the sole intention to talk things through.

Aziz turned, starting to walk faster, like the past days, running away from Jay; and with much reason, Jay also wanted to run, all the way back to the isle where he didn't feel the way he did.

When the Auradonian boy was reaching Chad, Jay paired up with him, grasping his wrist. They locked eyes and Jay could feel the fright and the confusion seeping from Aziz'.

"Do not touch me" He whispered, trying to take a step back. A small shiver in his hand.

"Let's talk" Jay tested, softening his grip and running his thumb along the back of Aziz' hand. Aziz eyes shoot open and his voice cracked.

"Do not touch me gay Jay!" Aziz yelled at full force, jumping back a little bit. He was immediately aware of how the rest of the students and royalty was looking at them. A strange heat rose to his neck when he noticed Jay didn't realize the show they were giving, he was still eying him with a completely crushed expression.

Jay could also feel the people staring, not that he cared.

Aziz tried to bring himself to turn around, resisting the urge to hug Jay. When he was finally giving in, Jay's fist arrived at his face.

He fell to the ground, a weight trapping him there. He did his best to punch back, but most of the strikes were either blocked or dodged by Jay.

Jay was hurt, a familiar pain in his chest and throat, a sting in his eyes, and an annoying numbness in his fist.

He let go of his feelings the only way he knew well: violence.

He pinned Aziz' hand to the dirt. Someone was pulling him back, but it wasn't strong enough to make him look, he was too busy, too invested.

"Jay! Calm down!" Carlos' voice broke through all the noises, making Jay glimpse back at him for a split second, giving Aziz a shot. He punched Jay in his ear, which started buzzing, and, as soon as he was facing him again, he struck to his nose.

Jay groaned. Full of rage, he let go of Aziz' hand to grab him by the neck, punching down to his face five times. Pouring all his strength down, even leaning.

Aziz' coughed, spitting some blood, his hands still hovering above him in a failed attempt to cover himself.

Jay retrieved, fists, face, and neck on fire, Carlos helped him stand and padded his chest. He guided Jay through the open grass to where a small group of people was reunited.

His chest went up and down below Carlos' hand. He pushed him away with a little more disgust he was trying to convey. He just didn't want to be touched.

Evie was taking Mal's hand as she was being shouted by an old woman dressing in pink attire.

Jay passed a hand through his nose, ignoring the pain that it caused, in an attempt to wipe the wetness, but he only smudged the blood.

He stood next to Mal along with Carlos, who looked at him with a mix of worry and curiosity.

Mal tried to approach the woman once again, but Chad stood on her way. Jay jumped protectively in front of her, his adrenaline still rushing.

"Hey! Stay away from her" Chad said, narrowing his eyes at Mal's little frame "You shouldn't have come here! You don't belong here!" Chad shouted, now glaring "Look at you! Villains, thieves, no-goods, gold diggers" He stated, signaling each one of them, finishing in Evie.

She frowned.

"Chad" Ben warned him, tilting his head to measure what he would do next. He knew he was the only one who knew Chad well enough to know he wasn't meaning anything. He was just afraid for his friends.

"Ben," Chad responded, raising his hands over his head "What do you think a villain teaches their kids, kindness? Fair play? Uh-uh" He pointed a finger at Mal "You stole another's girls boyfriend, you do illegal magic" Jay grind his teeth, fist clenched in front of Mal. Chad eyed him up and down "You enjoy hurting, a thieve! And you" Evie stood tall, preparing her pride for whatever he was about to say "Are nothing but a cheater, and a gold digger"

"Asshole" She sassed at him. He pushed her and both Mal and Jay heaped to him.

Jay grabbed the hem of his bottom down and lifted his hand, aiming the strike, but Mal was who punched first, leaping on top of Chad, going for his cheek.

"Get the fuck away!" Aziz yelled as he pushed Jay away, he was now standing on his feet, with several cuts on his lips, cheeks and forehead.

Mal glared at all the presents, including Ben, who held one hand over his head like he had a migraine.

She raised her chin up a turned over her heels, followed by her friends.

 

Evie threw a grape on her mouth, fighting to ignore the penetrating stares from the Auradon kids in the continuous table.

Mal felt Ben's arms wrapping her in a tight hug she did not plan to correspond.

"Everything will be okay" He whispered on her ear in a reassuring way "Everything is alright guys, don't worry about it" He glanced up to the rest of the table, but only Carlos was looking at him.

He kissed Mal's head and padded Jay's shoulder before walking away.

But they knew that wasn't true, nothing was okay.

Mal heard Audrey's laugh and -surprisingly- Jane's dorky giggles behind her, that and the sound of their heels on the dirt.

"Ben is going to leave her now, probably sent them back to the isle" Audrey's arrogant voice sounded deep in Mal's ears, but she kept her chin up "I mean, Mal is just the bad girl infatuation"

"You wouldn't think he is going to make a villain a queen, right?" Jane leaned to Mal's ear, filling her words with the soreness in her heart, not over her crush on Mal. She locked eyes with Evie, ignoring the pain appearing in her throat.

When they walked away, Mal's eyes drifted to her spell book, Evie closed her eyes, keeping the tears from forming on them.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair" With a swipe of her finger Jane's hair went back to the lifeless bob she used to have, a devilish smile left her lips upon hearing the laughs and screams from the group gathered behind her.

She closed the book with a dry noise and stood up to face Audrey, green piercing into the princess' eyes. The wicked feeling in Mal's gut was powerful.

"Still wanna mess with us?" Mal eyes shine greener.

"Excuse me," Audrey made a sassy movement with her head, eying up and down "Who do you think you are?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She shouted, her fingers burning with contained magic.

Mal moved her finger again, no need for words, the magic was already pouring from her and rage was contracting every muscle in her body. Audrey's eyes rolled to the back of her head, feeling every inch of her go numb. She swooned, hitting the ground with a loud 'paff'.

"I'm fucking Maleficent, that's who I am" She savored the taste of her full name for the first time in her life. Her eyes moved their gaze to the rest of the table, where a bunch of frightened pupils stared at her, she clanked her teeth imitating a bite, eyes still lighted in bright green. Most turned around to flee, leaving Audrey's body behind.

Mal glanced at her friends, stone cold expression on their eyes, hardened jaws and even a proud smirk from Jay.

"Let's grab that wand a blow this Popsicle stand"

Cause we are rotten to the core. They though in an unaware unison.


	13. Castles crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! It gets smutty at the end  
> Thank you for the readings and the kudos  
> You are lovely :)

“Mal” Her mother’s voice sounded smooth, like a loud whisper, like it was on her head, or so she thought “Pumpkin” Mal sighed loudly, she knew now the voice was coming from the outside of her room; her mom didn't use such affectionate names inside her head.

She approached the door, peering into the dark room, only illuminated by the fading light from the balcony window, tracing Maleficent’s profile in a wicked darkness that didn't let her features show.

Mal glanced at her room and couldn't avoid the comparison. Her bedroom was Gothic, dark, black and shades of purple, with a few splashes of green. Predominately, the need to be exactly like her mother.

“Yes?” Mal tested. Maleficent smirked, Mal knew it even if it wasn't visible on the poor lighting, the tone she used gave it away.

“I hear you have a new friend”

“Not a friend” Mal shriveled her nose, although, in her mind, the word had been used more commonly lately “Minion, mom, loyal minion”

“You are attached to her,” Maleficent shoot one eye to her in an animalistic and perturbing manner. Mal made an effort to keep her eyes open. Her mother preferred to go straight to the point, no games allowed.

“When have I ever been attached to anything?” Mal asked, defying her mother’s perspective of her, more hurt than piss, but she didn't care to show.

Maleficent had thrown away and ripped all her clothes once, when she was six, she walked the streets in the same old baggy t-shirt until she managed to rob fabrics and tricked the goblins into making her a new wardrobe. Not one complain left her lips during that year. Another time, her mother had killed the baby chicken she had brought from school one day, she disposed of the body without showing any feelings in her face, not a single tear in her eyes no matter how much she wanted to cry and scream.

She had demonstrated over and over again how cold hearted she was. She had no room in her life for attachments. But her mother didn't see that; she just saw weakness and humanity.

“Then leave her” Maleficent moved her head towards her daughter, her horns peeked in all their glory. Usually covered with black ribbons, now they were just polished, standing from the top of her skull.

The bone-like material shone in a curved pitch black elegance, thick at the base, sharp at the tips. When the light hit the center, a wicked green made its way through the darkness.

Mal swallowed hard.

Her hair was hovering over her shoulders, deep purple, with a few lilac strands here and there, due to her age. They both were the same height, and Maleficent was sitting on her throne, but still, she seemed to be towering over her daughter, with hair and horns in the open air. Magnificent.

“People respect us, the time is not right” Mal stated. She could feel her mother’s eyes digging in her like daggers, but, contrary to what she would usually do, she straightened herself “You say that for a scheme to be perfect, everything must be perfect,” She lifted her chin ridiculously high “When the time comes, I won't hesitate”

“You better” Maleficent stood in her short legs, not intending to walk down the stairway but to appear even more prominent “You know what would happen if you don't” What until the moment was only her silhouette, it now revealed her face when her eyes shined green, glowing and projecting over her face.

The black eyeliner made her seem more vicious and dark, and the shimmery purple lips added a tone of elegance and superiority Mal received like a punch on her stomach.

“You know the consequences,” Maleficent finished.

Me, I am the consequences, Mal thought, you grew attached and now I’m here, what a rip huh mom?

But she nodded, lowering her head. As the darkness of the room drowned her, the perfect escape from her mother's claws rang in her ears.

Jay. Jay’s whistle to be exact, followed by a “Mal! Get over here!”

She turned away but stopped before disappearing through the door “Mother” She greeted as a final show of power, and sprinted down the stairs where she could be finally away from her mother’s dragon eyes.

 

Jay was waiting for her in the darkness, smirk and sly sparkle in his eyes. He opened his hand to her.

“Pay up” He muttered. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Jay’s greediness.

“Diego De Vil? Really?” Mal shot her eyes at the sky, avoiding his gaze, her mind still upstairs, with her mother.

“And Harriet. At the same time, and, this time, wasn't just kissing” His smirk grew wider, rising and lowering his eyebrows.

She saw herself in him. She used to be that way, enjoying night activities, never sticking with one person, just having fun. No one was good enough for her, no one was valuable enough.

But now, she was fooling around with Uma. And she and Uma were just that: Uma and Mal. They were together, Mal couldn't keep denying that.

And her mother had noticed. Noticed her weakness, noticed her caring, noticed how different it was.

She felt her eyes tear up and a throaty breath escape her lips in a painful gasp.

Jay widened his eyes and opened his mouth in shock. He glimpsed to the sides, scanning to see if it was clear, then he placed both hands on each of Mal’s shoulders and pushed her to the shadows of an alley, stepping closer and blocking her body with his to any street rat or knucklehead close by.

“Yo,” He said hazily, grabbing her attention “You don't have to pay, there’s no need for this” He knew her current state had nothing to do with their bet, but he tried his best to comfort her without lowering himself to show affection.

Mal was doing her best job at holding the tears back, even with her eyes glossy and the panting becoming louder, she wouldn't let them out.

“I wanna punch something” Mal blurted out, a breath catching on her throat.

Her mother had just suggested something, she had just doubted in the most subtle of ways. Yet that fulfilled her propose. Destabilize her daughter, leave her unable to remain on her feet.

Mal clenched her fists. Jay caged her, forearms on each side of her, pressed to the wall, and hardened his stomach preparing himself for the hit.

She could punch almost as hard as him when she proposed too. Even if the space she had available didn't allowed her to use her full strength, she figured it was best that way, she didn't want to hurt Jay.

He sighed. Knowing he’ll have bruises the next day.

Mal punched, groaned and sobbed until the tears that never left her eyes were dry. Jay disclosed her and smirked sheepishly.

In her mouth, there’s no room for a thank you, but she took Jay’s hand between hers and nodded. He nodded back.

He understood perfectly. He always did.

 

“Hey!” Uma muttered, smiling widely at her. Mal was too busy shooting a deadly glare at Claudine Frollo, who bumped her earlier at school.

When her gaze moved to Uma, she found her with a hand on her hip, side smirking to her. She was wearing a ponytail, appearing messy and tired, which wasn't unusual for her with how much she worked; the bags under her eyes, however, were deeper than normal, and her movement slower than ever. She was severely sleep deprived.

Mal eyed her, biting her lip.

“Let’s go Shrimp” She shouted.

Uma realized her hair and took her apron off. She jumped over the Hooks siblings table and took Mal’s hand before running through the doors.

Almost seven months from that infamous afternoon when she humiliated Ginny Gothel, and two months from the kiss they shared.

Since then, kisses had become staple in their alone time, and, sometimes, out in the open as well, since kissing on the isle was seen as lust more than love.

But Mal knew better when it came to them, or at least a part of her knew better.

They reached the docks before completely stopping their run.

“Your mom is intense, Shrimpy” Mal loved to tease Uma with nicknames such as that one. Both of them were sickeningly skinny and petite, but Mal had grown to be an expert in wearing it with menace, unlike Uma, who looked adorable most of the time. Still, she could be dangerous as a shark.

“She needs me,” She waved her hand “Everyone here is useless”

Mal locked eyes with Uma, evaluating what she was about to do. Uma eyed her curiously, tilting her head to the side. Finally, one single smirk shaped her lips and Mal stamped forward, not able to hold herself back.

Uma’s back reached the wood of a boat, moving a the rhythm of the uneasy waves. Mal pressed their bodies together, lifting an eyebrow.

“Let’s get this party started” She muttered before diving into Uma’s neck, nipping and teasing the skin. There was no escaping now, she had made her decision.

“What’s this? My birthday?” Uma said in a cocky tone, starting to pant as Mal moved her hands up her stomach, tugging her shirt.

Uma wanted to make clever comments at every move Mal made, but she opted for biting her tongue and clenching to Mal’s hips to grind their bodies in desperate need for more contact. She had thought of this moment several times, she had fantasized about it every time she saw Mal, every time she wasn't with Mal, and, lately, every awake moment was devoted to letting her imagination fly.

But in the back of her mind, a feeling was gathering more strongly; as much as she longed this, she was terrified. Frighten to know where their relationship go after this, after having sex, what will remain?

Sex was the only demonstration of affection the isle occupants didn't judge.

Will Mal still like her after? If she ever did. She knew if someone could break her heart it would be Mal for sure, there was no escape from those green eyes, sinful lips, and sneaky hands.

Mal bit her throat, clouding all her thoughts and replacing them with a moan. She intended to move her hand to cover her lips, but Mal caught it with her own midway up and smacked it on the wall, holding her wrist so tight it would leave a bruise even on her darker skin.

Soon enough, Mal’s free hand was rocking her hip against hers, prompting her to jump. Uma obeyed, wrapping her legs around Mal, who was now caressing her bare back.

Oh, sweet evil, Uma thought, I am so doomed.

She moaned again, but she didn't hear herself, the sound of her voice was overpowered by the sea. She tasted the salty air, feeling Mal apply more pressure to her body and something behind her give up, giving them access to the Capitan’s shack.

Mal pressed Uma against the table this time and attacked her mouth once more.

Uma inmobilized Mal’s hips with her legs and took her jacked out of the way, ripping her shirt when it didn't come out easily.

“Well, someone is desperate” Mal smirked with wolfish eyes, taking her example and ripping her bra with one hand. Uma took a deep breath when she saw Mal lowering to her breasts, and allowed her hands to wander all over Mal, tracing every inch of her pale figure.

Mal trapped her breast in her hand and stood to admire Uma. Teary-eyed, flushed, glimmering. Her free hand drifted to the dark cheek, stroking the skin lightly before lowing both of her hands to take off Uma’s skirt.

She felt vulnerable, but, surprisingly, the fear was somehow gone by that point.

Mal was the young queen of the isle, she was evil, spiteful, ruthless, mean, deadly, and a trillion more nasty things. But to her, at that moment, she was just Mal. The girl she was in love with.

Uma felt Mal’s hot breath between her thighs, her head leaped up, looking down to the dragon eyes with the piercing green hue shooting at her, her most sensitive parts exposed in front of Mal’s flushed cheeks.

Uma moaned just by the look of it.

Mal couldn't contain herself any longer and just went for it. Finally forgetting her mother, and losing herself in Uma.

Uma moaned once more, now with a hoarse voice, driving her hand to her mouth to keep the volume down.

Mal breathed Uma’s skin as she crawled up, playfully biting her lower belly, a shiver going down her spine upon hearing Uma’s breathy giggle.

“Don't tease, come here already” Uma said sitting up to take off Mal’s trousers. Both of them naked, both blushed. They went at it panting in lust and secrecy.

Mal slid one finger inside of Uma, making her grip on her shoulders and groan. Mal opened her eyes, still in a haze of lust, but now mixed with surprise. Was Uma a virgin?

As much wondrous that might be, she waved it off when the girl below her started moving her hips toward her hand. She slid another and began rocking her hand in and out of her.

When her voice was only but a whisper thanks to the repetitive moaning, she pushed Mal up, heavily panted as she went down on her in an experiment she soon found she loved.

She found a new way of communicating, not with words but with movement. Mal didn't moan, at least it didn't sound like it, she mostly growled, releasing a few squeaks from time to time.

Uma climbed back up to kiss Mal, who slid inside of her once again, Uma mirrored. They kept a not so steady rhythm, synchronizing their movements and sounds.

Until they couldn't move anymore.

Mal, still panting, trapped Uma in her arms and kissed her forehead, ignoring how stupid that might look. She hugged her girl tight for the first, and Mal hoped last night they would spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much my first attempt to write a sex scene, lemme know how it went


	14. The wand and the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Thanks for reading, comments and kudos

"Evie," The professor said, his skeleton thin hands extending her the scored test. She held her chin up as she received it, not looking down to the grade but to the teacher's eyes.

Chemistry was only the first class she had become fond of. After a while of studying with Dough and learning how fun math could be, homework had shifted from an obligation to a hobby she enjoyed very much.

She finally dared to look at her test. A-. She gasped with a wide smile. Her last test had ended up being a B+, and she expected the same of this one, but she had done better this time, surprising herself.

She quickly turned to voice her results to Dough, but he wasn't where he usually sits. She caught a glimpse of him leaving the classroom, she stood and rapidly grabbed her bag to go after him, test still in hand.

Evie scanned the hallway, finding the boy toying with his lockers lock.

"Dough!" Evie yelled, jogging to him, wriggling the paper. When she reached him, she realized he was frowning, with his lips twitched slightly to the side "What's wrong?" She tilted her head at him. Was he mad for the parents day thing?

She understood the hateful looks and nasty comments the rest of the students made to them now; but Dough wouldn't, he just wouldn't.

"Hey" Chad's voice came from behind her. She turned her head slowly.

He was hugging Audrey with one arm, glaring at her with a smirk, a big bruise spreading on his cheek and a black eye darkening his gaze. Lonnie was standing behind them fidgeting, she appeared afflicted, like she wanted to walk over to her and talk, thing Evie wished she'll do.

"I'm sorry" Dough finally said, walking past her, giving her a disappointed but pained glance.

He felt awful leaving her standing like that, all alone in the middle of the hallway. But she could survive loneliness, it wasn't even loneliness, she had her friends.

And he had Auradon. 

Chad had already talked to him, Chad had already told him to keep away from them; he started visiting his room, visiting at band practice.

He had come back into his life, even if he never considered him his friend, even if he knew he was just keeping an eye on him, he liked it.

The downside was he had to stay away from Evie. She probably would be sent back to the isle at some point. And he would never see her again, so he knew it was for the best if both stayed with their crowds.

He closed his eyes at the thought, opening them just to glance at Chad to reassure his actions to himself.

 

Carlos woke up in sweat, breathing hard, his heart rate rising. He glupped.

As the coronation approached it was more and more difficult to keep her mother out of his mind, and it was worst when he was asleep. All his defenses were weaker when he wasn't conscious.

"Jay?" He asked in the quiet of the darkness. He didn't want to bug Jay in the middle of the night, not that it was the first time he did. His best friend was very tired from Turney and the gym as it is, he didn't want to add sleep deprivation to that.

"Yeah?" Jay responded with a hoarse voice, and Carlos heard him shift on the carpet.

"You up?" Carlos said stupidly, dreading to a be burden to Jay, even knowing he already was.

"No, C" Jay snorted and yawned audibly "What pup?" He asked even if he had a pretty good idea of what was up with Carlos.

"Had a nightmare" He whispered, but the quietness was enough for Jay to hear him perfectly. 

He wasn't asleep to start with, he was staring at the roof, so hearing Carlos roll on his bed and moan painfully was just a cruel addition to his already bad night.

He stood, stretching a little before walking to Carlos' bed.

"Come here then" He took the smaller boys hand and helped him get up, guiding him through the darkness to his bed. There was no way Carlos was going to sleep on the floor ever again in his life.

On the other hand, when he felt the softness of the mattress below him he felt an instant fear of loving sleeping there too much. Carlos curled up beside him wasn't helping.

In the moonlight the window leaked, Carlos caught a glimpse of Jay's broken lip and bitted his own.

"Jay" his friend made a sound in response "How ya feelin'?"

Jay put up a fake smile and muttered "I'm fine C"

Both knew it wasn't a sincere answer, so Carlos did the only thing he could think off, he hugged him. Jay snorted and messed Carlos' hair.

"Go back to sleep C, I'll be here if you need me" He felt better already, and could tell Carlos felt calmer as well.

He kept admiring the roof until Carlos fell asleep again. He didn't want to admit at the time, but his everlasting affection towards Carlos grew, even more, every second. 

Mal wasn't having a nice night either. She didn't tell anyone where she was going to be. She sneaked out of the room while Evie slept in her haze of perfection and beauty, and went to the kitchen to cook the fucking antilove potion.

She didn't want to deal with that, not now she felt so defeated, maybe not ever, but she knew she needed to.

Ben deserved freedom. He deserved so much more than her. She was who she was, Maleficent's daughter. And there was no shame in that. But she was nothing more, nothing to a king, nothing but blight to Auradon.

She was just a pawn in her own mother's game, a minion. Despite this, she was a villain, and she tried really hard to be the best for so long, and now that was taking a toll on her.

Mal felt tears in her eyes and, for the first time, she let them out, didn't swallow them back. 

She had fallen in love before, never admitted it, but sure did, and she had broken so many hearts, but was now breaking her own.

For the first time in her life, she didn't pressure herself to be the heartless cruel girl she was proud of being.

Her mother wanted freedom, she wanted freedom, she had to help Maleficent get out, all her friends had to. If they didn't they probably will get sent back to the isle sooner rather than later. And who knows what would happen when their parents get them.

They would kill us, Mal thought, repressing a sob.

She was not taking chances there, not when her friends where in the game.

She straightened herself, I am the worst, the meanest, the most powerful of them all, she chanted in her mind.

Her friends depended on her, and she would not let them down. She will do what she had to do, no matter the price to her, no matter how crushed she will be at the end.

 

Mal stepped into the carriage where Ben was waiting for her with an open hand and a smile.

"You look gorgeous" She smiled back, a little, soft giggle left her lips.

"It's all thanks to Evie and her awesome fashion sense"

He kissed her hand before moving his attention to the crowd ahead of them, waving his hand and smiling widely to his people.

She sighed when he reclined back, she needed to give him the potion soon.

"Ben" She managed to say, he looked at her quizzically, she smiled to take off some importance to the matter "I have something for you," Her hands gripped to the box "Ya know, for after the coronation, like a present" 

She stopped talking, very aware she was rating without a propose.

He took the little cupcake out of the small lilac box she was handing him.

"Thank you" He dug deep into Mal's eyes "I'll eat it now" He added with a wide smile and shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"No!" Mal gasped out. Her throat was suddenly dry.

She could almost see how all her hopes -and her plan- were crushed when Ben swallowed the cupcake.

"Feel any different?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip while praying not to be kicked out of the carriage, praying for the potion not to work, not to make Ben hate her.

"I don't know" He moved his mouth, still tasting the chocolate "Let's give the potion a little more time to act" He added.

Mal's heart dropped to the floor.

"Wait" Her eyes were wide open "What?" A throaty, nervous and quivery voice came out of her, she tried to hide it with a chuckle that never left her lips.

Ben chuckled in a way his belly hurt even if it was a small laugh. Mal appeared confused, and he felt mildly mean for not telling her earlier.

"You knew?" She asked, her eyes drifting down in complete shock.

"The enchanted lake washed it off on our date"

"So..." She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes, she had been played, she had been discovered, all at once "You been faking it since then?"

"I'm not a great liar" He searched for Mal's hand and locked eyes with her, wishing to wash away that defeated expression off her face "I haven't been faking anything" He slid his school ring in Mal's finger, kissing her knuckles through a smile.

"Don't you wanna know why I did it?" She asked him, not sure why he was treating her so nicely after such a lie.

"I get it, you liked me, I was with Audrey, you don't need to explain it, it's fine" Mal smiled, feeling the air in her lungs once again and relief in her now sore throat.

"Right" She added nodding.

 

Evie sighed, her eyes were stuck to the door. The view from the balcony gave them total access to the whole room. She caught a glimpse of purple with the corner of her eye and directed her gaze to where Mal was being escorted by a knight.

"Hope this ends soon" She breathed out, having trouble handling the pressure of what they were going to do. Her hand gripped to the perfume bottle Mal had given to her, the sleeping potion.

"Yeah," Jay tried to swallow the lump on his throat "No kidding" He had done his best to not like that place, to hate it and its residents; he had gotten into a fight with an idiot who happened to break his heart. And despite this, he felt something weird building inside of him. He didn't want to bring the despair and destruction from the isle to Auradon.

"I'm not ready to see her again" Carlos held Dude in his arms and some tears were trying to escape his eyes. His mother will kill them both.

"None of us is ready for whats coming" Evie hugged him. She sure missed her mother, but she didn't miss the isle, neither what it meant having her mother close. It was too much for her, all of it.

Her breathing became panting when Ben entered the corridor. She wasn't ready.

Jay padded her lower back and turned his back to the show, leaning against the railing to avoid looking. He will wait until the commotion to actually face what they were about to pull off, he had enough with Carlos and Evie's anxiety to deal with his own.

Carlos, on the other hand, had his attention bolted on Ben. He saw him receive the crown, he saw him look at his parents, then turn around to smile at Mal, and, finally, kneel before Fairy Godmother.

And, just as sudden as they expected it, someone took the wand.

A chorus of yelps made Jay peer over his shoulder, giving in to look. The three of them froze for a moment when they saw Jane struggling with the wand, moving it side to side as if she couldn't contain its power.

"Let's go," Evie said before taking both of their hands and running downstairs.

Colors and sparkling lights were leaving the tip of the wand, Mal closed her eyes and moved forward, duckling Ben's protective arm, unclasping the wand from Jane's fingers and directing it towards the prince.

Jay arrived first, putting his hands on her shoulders. Mal's eyes were filled with fright and tears.

"Mal," Ben extended his hand to her "Give me the wand" He approached slowly.

Unlike Jane, Mal held the wand with stiff arms, securing it in her grip, nurturing herself with its power.

"Back off," He didn't stop, so she held the wand higher "Ben, I said back off"

"Revenge time" Jay squeezed Mal's shoulder affectionately. Giving both the support they needed.

"You can choose good over this" Ben breathed, trusting his instinct more than ever. 

"I told you!" Audrey shouted. Mal pointed at her with the wand, making her step back, covering her grandmother with her body.

Ben knew Audrey was right. His good actions were backlashing at him. He shook those thoughts off his head, he wouldn't stop believing in them now.

"You can choose good" He repeated, hoping for it to work.

"No, we cant!" Mal yelled, her whole body shaking, her cheeks red and wet "We don't have a choice, you don't understand, we..." Her voice broke and Ben took the opportunity to step forward.

"But you do have a choice"

"You don't get it," Jay said, narrowing his gaze. The veins in his neck were popping.

"No! You right I don't, but..." He glanced at all four of them, taking in how dangerous they seemed "But I brought you here anyway, I trusted, no, I trust there's goodness in you"  
Mal's eyes shoot down, but her hands didn't move.

"We cannot let it out Ben" It can get us killed, she added in her mind.

"Were you happy back in the isle?" Ben opted for a more harsh tone, but went back to sounding soft and caring really quick "It doesn't have to be like this"

"I don't want it to be like this" Mal closed her eyes, contracting her face as more tears flooded out "I want to be normal, I want my relationship to be honest, I want to be happy"

"And you can" Ben tilted her head, all the present felt the pain in the girl's words as well.

"You don't know that!"

"I do know Mal! I love you! You can be happy" He lowered his hands and softened his moves, his body language was relaxed even if she still pointed the wand at him "You can choose good"

She looked over her shoulder at Jay, then at Evie "I think I want to be good you guys" She sobbed, making her voice creakier and more quivery, turning around to have a better view of them, dropping the wand to her side "Being evil doesn't make me happy, not anymore. I don't want to destroy or hurt, or kill, I want to go to school, be with you guys, because all of you make me really happy" She glanced at Evie's adoring face, then at Carlos little grin, then at Jay's smile "Being with Ben makes me happy" 

<


	15. Love, love, love, what is it good for? Absolutely nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hi  
> Thanks for the kudos   
> Leave a comment if you know where I got the quote from the title ;)

Mal opened her eyes before all the weight flooded back to her. Her eyes drifted to the side, where Uma was laying at an angle that covered her breasts.

What had she done?

Fallen in love, made bad choices, being born, she answered inside her head. The list was endless.

She sighed before rolling over her bodyweight and checked her face in a fragment of reflecting glass. Her eyes glowing, red lips, ruffled hair and naked form.

She felt tempted to escape through the window, but she wasn't going to do it. Not only because of the exhaustion and sore body, but because she felt even more attached to Uma now.

One by one, she went over every single moment of the last night. Being with Uma had been different to being with any other person, it had been sweeter, deeper and new, so new.

Her heart rate raised just by the thought. Mal looked back with caution. Uma hadn't moved, but had her eyes open and was smiling.

Mal straightened her hair before moving closer. Uma wrapped her arms around her and planted a kiss on the pale shoulder.

“Morning babe,” She said, turning Mal’s body to face her

“Hi” Her cheeks burned. She hated it.

Mal escaped Uma’s embrace to put on her underwear and her jacket to keep herself warm from the cold and dense morning air. When she faced her again she found a mischievous grin and bright eyes scanning the world through the window.

Her cheeks flushed again when she saw Uma’s naked body in the light. It was hard to ignore how beautiful she was.

“What’s so fun out there?” Mal asked. Uma grinned harder in response.

“It’s been a while since we pull out one of our own” Uma turned to her.

“Yeah?” Mal liked the conversation very much. One of the things she adored about Uma was how creatively bad she was.

“We could make this beauty crash onto the shore” Her hand slid in the wood of the boat, smirking slyly “The wave would drown three alleys deep”

Mal smirked, walking to her.

Her mind could picture the drenched streets and the screams perfectly.

“That’s your master plan?” She asked simply, clasping her hands behind Uma’s lower back, bringing their bodies together.

“Well, yeah” Uma responded, eyes moving to the side “Don't you like it?”

“Of course I do Shrimpy,” Mal said, widening her smirk and diving in to kiss her hungrily.

 

Mal applied pressure on the glass of the window to open it. The cold nighttime air hit her cheeks, but they were already flushed as it was; she zipped her jacket just in case.

The cold of the night usually dragged until noon, when the humidity became hot and uncomfortable, damping her skin with sweat she could hardly feel now because it went back to freezing around 8 p.m.

“Do you really have to go?” Uma sat on the bed, naked and glimmering, as she looked after every single one of their encounters.

“Yes,” She said dryly.

After the heat of their first encounter had died down, Mal tried to convince herself it had been done, she had no more reasons to desire Uma. Yet there she was, exiting Uma’s bedroom almost three weeks later.

“Hey,” Uma walked to her and turned her to be face to face, scanning Mal’s facial features and tracing them with her index finger, making her lose the frown she had been holding “What’s wrong?” 

Mal sighed, she couldn't keep this going.

“Nothing Shrimpy, I’m just tired” And extremely disappointed of myself for having a weak spot for you, she thought.

“Then stay” Uma blinked, locking eyes with her partner, searching an answer for Mal’s abnormal behavior for the past weeks.

“Cant” She turned her head to peer through the window before looking at Uma again “I promised Jay I would see him at midnight” That was a lie, although she expected to find him in their abandoned building none the less.

“When will you show me that new place you have hidden all for yourself?” Mal grimaced at Uma, who tilted her head with raised eyebrows.

Mal chuckled.

“Maybe another day” Mal damned herself for allowing Uma to pierce through her though attitude once more.

She kissed Uma fondly before exiting the room.

As she moved for dark alleys, the tip of her nose and her neck grew colder, and the lump in the middle of her throat became unbearable.

She had tried, really hard, to not see Uma, to say she was busy, to not be alone with her, not to put herself in such temptation. But she couldn't avoid it, she just couldn't avoid caring for her and loving her; nor keep denying it.

So when the nighttime rolled around, her feet moved on their own, guiding her to Uma’s room, discussing plans and talking until the tension was too much and they gave in to the passion.

Two weeks and five days, and she hadn't missed a night with her.

She touched her nose to warm it lightly and took a rock from the ground before throwing it at the sign.

“Home sweet home” She whispered, watching her sides for any unwanted people.

Indeed, she found Jay inside of the building, moving furniture around.

 

“Are you okay?” Jay asked, pushing a sofa against a corner, to have a free path to move a table forward.

Mal hummed not really hearing what he had said, too invested in painting her logo on a wall.

They had discovered the abandoned building a month prior to her hooking up with Uma, they started using it to hang out and store stolen stuff, but lately, they have been decorating and treating it as their own house. Only they knew how to reach the top and were careful to keep it that way.

“Are” Jay repeated, louder “You” She turned to face him when she heard him approach “Okay?”

Her eyes drifted to where an uncompleted portrait of Uma was, only her eyes and her nose were done.

“Why do you ask?” She cleared her throat audibly.

“I been tossing peanuts at you for the past hour and you haven't even noticed,” He thought she would ask where did he find the peanuts, to what he was ready to brag about, being one of his best solo thieveries. But she barely processed what he said.

“Were you really? Didn't notice” He frowned at her, now very aware she was out of herself. Mal yanked in the bed next to an open area, she had a room of her own, away from the rest of the spaces, but there was a second bed there.

“That’s what I said” He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her “Okay” He lifted his voice “What’s up with you?”

She stood to face him, and he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He was willing to forget her little freak out a few weeks back, and her odd behavior after; but she was making it impossible for him not to worry.

She shrugged him off.

“I’m plotting Jay!” She raised her arms “Don't interrupt me while I’m plotting! You idiot!” She stormed to a continuous room, where an old mattress rested.

“Okay,” He motioned with his mouth, widening his eyes. Jay didn't want to deal with Mal’s annoying self, but something inside of him prompted him to follow her.

He rested his body against the door frame and watched her pace.

“I have a plan,” She said, and the words tasted like salt in her mouth.

He sighed, the sides of his lips curving into a small smirk.

“What you want me to do?” He asked.

Mal seemed short of breath.

“Get a lot of shrimp”

 

Uma’s hair was flowing around her, she saw the purple spiky head ahead of her and jumped from the boat to a rock in the shore.

She turned to her mother’s restaurant, a smirk on her lips. Finally, she would destroy that damn place.

“Yo!” She lifted her hand, ready to greet Mal, who was coming at her with a hardened jaw and weird look in her eyes.

The shore was windier than ever, but their plan was taking its course. They’ll just have to crash the boat and the force of the strike would do the rest.

Easy peasy, Uma smirked.

Or so she thought before she felt a bucket of water fell on top of her head. The familiar stink filled her nostrils and when she tried to wipe it off her face she noticed the slimy wetness. That wasn't just water.

The bucket was more like a drum, big and heavy over her, it covered her till the hips. The weight and the hit on her head made her fall on her knees.

She pushed it out of her body, gasping for cleaner air and coughing rest of the disgusting flavor. Tons of spoiled shrimp gathered around her.

She glanced up, searching who had dropped the drum on her head. She found no other than Jay.

He had a deep frown and moved his nose with a disgusted expression; despite this, he pulled a smirk and, taking his beanie off, vowed forward.

That couldn't be true. If Jay was in something, Mal was in it as well. But that couldn't be.

Uma widened her eyes and looked for Mal in front of her. The fairy was scanning her with her chin up, ankles and arms crossed, bodyweight rested against a post. Uma didn't want to believe it.

“Mal” Uma yelped when she spotted her. Mal’s eyes were hard as rocks, green as gems, and evil, pure evil.

Uma’s throat closed over itself, a pain heating on her chest.

Mal did her best to show her most cunning attitude, she kept her straight face for as long as she could and clapped her hands, winking to Jay.

“You didn't think this…” She pointed at herself and then at Uma “Was gonna work, did ya?”

Uma’s broken expression wounded Mal more than she thought it will.

“I don't understand” Uma gripped her hands to the gross mixture of shrimp and other fluids, “I thought…”

“You thought… what?” Mal knew what Uma was about to say, and she was prepared for it. She had become pure poison.

“I thought you loved me…” Uma could still taste the flavor of the shrimp, but, behind it, the flavor of Mal’s kisses was there as well “I love you” She spat out in a mix of a growl and a whimper.

Her eyes searched Mal’s, but all the real feelings were now masked.

Mal chuckled and clapped her hands again.

“Love” She snorted. She crossed her arms and tilted her head with a fake pout “Love, love, love, what’s love really good for? Huh?” She squatted, still pouting like she felt sorry for Uma, twitching her nose at the stink “This” She pointed everything around her, around them, where a crowd was forming “Is what love brought you, I hope you learned your lesson” I learned mine, she added in her mind. Mal stretched a hand to caress Uma’s cheek “Shrimpy”

When she stood up, Uma’s pain had become a hard angry panting.

Jay landed a few steps back, careful not to touch the mixture he had prepared for Uma, and extended a hand to Mal. She reached for him as well with a pleased smile.

But she lost it when Uma’s scream reached her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Instagram at @cricriisa1 if you wanna rant about descendant or any other fandom :)


	16. Chapter 16: When love doesn't equal weakness

Maleficent spun on her heel, moving her scepter at her daughter and reaching the wand midway towards her. The grin on her face was pleased and relaxed, like years have been lifted off of her shoulders, and they probably had.

With magic, anything is possible, Mal thought.

The burlesque act Mal knew growing up was almost gone. Maleficent’s eyes glowed greener than ever, in a neon intensity, her horns stood dangerously high, her voice now was richer and her figure statuesque; a tallness her daughter had never seen, nor inherited.

“Well, well, well” She walked over to Audrey, who was protecting her mother and grandmother, even if she was full of fear “I guess you thought you’ll never see me again, did you, Leah?” Maleficent made a fake pout before winking her eye to Aurora “I should make you prick your finger again, shouldn't I?” The tip of the wand touched her bottom lip as she pretended to think about it. She moved it and Aurora fainted, falling to the floor where her daughter caught her, a frightened expression in her eyes and a painful whine leaving her lips.

She dynamically turned toward Fairy Godmother, spinning the wand in her hand.

“Mom…” Mal cried out, not being able to soak up the tears.

“Oh pumpkin’” She pouted again “We can finally be together”

Maleficent lifted both her scepter and the wand, making creepers grow from the ground and make their way trapping all Auradon residents. Her favorite trick.

“Mom, I’m not evil!” Mal sniffled in an attempt to recover herself completely.

“Nonsense, I know I have big shoes to fill in, but you’ll get there” She chuckled.

“Mom, you don't get it, I don't want to do that, not anymore, maybe not ever” She sniffled one more time “Love is not weak or ridiculous, its actually pretty amazing” Mal didn't know what she was talking about, all her thoughts were a mess, and she couldn't put them in place anymore. She just wanted her mother to understand.

“Frankly, this is tedious and immature” Maleficent waved her hand exasperated, her eyes lighting up again and her voice grew even deeper “I know one thing young lady, you have no room for love in your life”

“And now I command wand to my hand” Mal was a crying mess, but she was able to finally focus on what she needed to do.

The wand blew from her mother’s hand, landing on hers with a buzz that went down her spine.

“This is ridiculous!” The well-put persona Maleficent had shown till now was gone, now it didn't contrast as much with the over sensitive form of Mal. Now they both looked on edge “Give me the wand! Give me the wand! Give me the waaand!” Her voice creaked in a groan at the end, purple smoke leaving her mouth in huffs.

Maleficent stopped her pacing, lifting an eyebrow. Mal knew she was in trouble.

“Oh nugget, listen to you mama now” Evil grin twirled the corner of her lips upwards “You want your full name, don't you?”

Carlos did a disgusted sound, flashbacks of how many times he had been beaten physically and emotionally by his mother flew to his head.

Mal lowered the wand, which was pointing at her mother until that second. She wanted to be worthy of her mother’s love, probably more than anything.

“Mother knows best” She whispered to herself in a soothing manner. That was her phrase. Every time she doubted, every time she lacked the strength to do something, she reminded herself who she was, who her mother was.

Evie took Mal’s free hand in hers, snapping her back to reality, now ashamed and fully aware she was about to give the wand back to her mother.

Carlos put one hand on her shoulder, nodding no.

“Maybe good is more powerful than evil,” He said, contradicting everything they had learned till that instant.

Maleficent growled, the purple smoke had come back when she saw her daughter overcome her manipulations.

“Give me the wand, Mal…” She tested once more, offering to say the words she knew Mal wanted to hear; the rest of the name lingering in the tip of her tongue.

“No!” Mal started sobbing, violently “That’s not who I am” She might not know who she was, but her feelings guided her now “Mom, I’m not you” She tilted her head, hoping for Maleficent to understand.

“Oh, you obviously aren't! I would never believe in this love crap!” She was fed up, the breaking point was very close, but still, she thought she could get her seed back in her side “You can be like me, honey, you just have to leave all those dumb feelings behind”

“Weak? Dumb? Mom, do you even love me?” Mal knew the answer to the question already, at least, it felt that way.

“Of course a do” Maleficent’s voice was amplified and echoed in the throne room, the harsh tone made the words feel like daggers in Mal’s skin “But you are letting me down”

Her black gown enveloped her as a cloud of green fog came from her feet, surrounding her figure. Her horns grew bigger and eventually, her body also changed, mutating to a dragon's.

The smell of burning flesh filled Mal’s nostrils. 

Carlos took both Evie’s and Mal’s hand and pulling them back with him. Jay stood there, all his muscles tense, but he didn't move, ready to endure through Maleficent’s attack.

The dragon wiped its tail and opened its mouth to release a puff of green hot fire.

“Jay!” Carlos yelled full of fear, even if Jay had dodged it perfectly.

Evie and Carlos kept screaming at Jay, who was barely getting away from Maleficent’s claws, tail, and fire. Every time closer to getting him.

And Mal was frozen. Jay was her friend, maybe more, maybe they were family. She couldn't let him die.

“Jay” She heard herself yell, he finally snapped his head to them, barely avoiding the spiky tail “Behind me” Her eyes turned green and she ran ahead, almost tripping with her dress.

Maleficent’s scepter was between the dragon’s claws, Mal guessed the outburst and the transformation happened because of her defiance and not because Maleficent really wanted the wand.

So she tossed the powerful magic element behind her like it was nothing.

She caught Jay’s hand and pulled him behind him, she held his hand with a tight grip, when Carlos arrived at her side, she did the same with him.

She could feel Evie’s presence behind her, and she silently thanked to have them.

“The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one” She chanted, her eyes had never glimmered that hard, charged with such power Maleficent’s dragon forms seemed enchanted by them.

Mal wasn't going to let her friends get hurt, she wasn't going to allow her mother to destroy another thing in her life. She wasn't going to just be a pawn, she was going to be herself, her new self, the new Maleficent.

The sparks and volts of energy started in her hands and her head, but they quickly expanded through her whole body; every inch of her felt powerful, and powerless at the same time. Even her friends appeared drugged by the discharge.

“The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one”

She didn't learn the chanting from the spellbook, nor she had heard it before, it was just there, wandering inside of her, screaming to be released. 

The same lime fog covered her mother again, shrinking her to a smaller dragon, and then shifting her form to a lizard one. Mal fainted before she could process what had happened.

Evie caught her and Jay helped her up when she awoke. She could barely stand still, like all the energy had been drained from her. She had become accustomed to the after effects magic had, but that was so amplified she didn't know how to handle it.

She reached for the wand and swoop it with what little energy she had left before dropping it back to the floor.

The creepers started rotting away and disappeared. Mal felt the warmness of Ben’s body embracing her, her arms were numb, but she corresponded the hug.

“Bibity Bobity Boo” Fairy Godmother had retrieved her wand, a burst of green light came from the tip of it, shooting to the sky, then a second string of light made a cage appear on top of Maleficent. 

Mal smiled, tears in her bloodshot eyes. I do love you, mom, she thought.

 

The sound of the music increased, but Mal didn't feel annoyed by it, surprisingly.

She still didn't like parties, but the relief she felt made her want to enjoy every second that passed, no matter where she was.

She placed an arm around Evie, smiling at her when she turned her gaze towards her. Evie giggled in response.

The blue haired girl trapped Mal’s hand and attracted her body as she began to dance and sing the song.

Their bodies moved together as they chuckled, drunk of freedom.

Mal could think all the things that could go wrong in the morning, she could picture each scenario on her head, make a list of every scary possibility. She chose not to torture herself that night, she chose to let go, for now, to embrace the weight lifted from her heart when she talked to her mother.

Throwing her head back, she stepped closer to Evie. Ben had left to find Jay and Carlos, so the two girls were enjoying the moment on their own.

And Mal was making the most of it, for all the unspoken words she was great hiding.

Evie raised her hands and closed her eyes shut, her whole body delighting with the vibrations of the music, when she opened her eyes again, she found Lonnie smiling her way.

She pulled her close as well and, although Mal retrieved her hands from where they were at her hips, she liked to dance with both girls as the song progressed.

She was letting go all her insecurities for at least one night, she was grasping Mal as tight as she could, she was not keeping appearances, she was not worrying for what a lady should or shouldn't do, she was smiling to the fact that she wasn't a princess.

Or accepting that maybe she always has been one.

Evie’s mind drifted away in the music, and Mal loved the sight. The blue, red and purple lights reflected in her skin making her glimmer, but what was brighter was her smile.

She attempted to scoot closer but Lonnie pulled her in a tight hug.

“I am so sorry Mal” She whispered. Mal froze, not sure if she was taking pity on her for having the mother she had, or if she was genuinely apologizing for ganging against her and her friends.

She decided it was the latter when she felt a kiss on her cheek, she grinned in response.

Lonnie repeated that with Evie.

And they went back to dancing as if nothing had been said. Lonnie didn't have to explain why she had chosen Chad over them, because they knew she hadn't really chosen anyone, she was just being the sweet flower she was.

She was just being their real friend.

The three of them embraced one more time in the middle of the dance floor, and it was like their little cocoon blocked the sound almost completely. Then Lonnie was pulled away by Chad.

He offered an apologetic smile and a polite nod. Mal turned her head, but Evie smiled back.

 

Carlos left Dude on the floor of his room. He didn't want him wandering anywhere without him.

He wasn't stupid; the barrier had fallen, at least for an instant, and Cruella could've gotten out easily. He was not taking chances.

He petted Dude’s head once more before exiting the room, closing the door behind him and ignoring the protests of the dog.

Jay was waiting in the hallway, with his back pressed against the wall, his head tilted forward allowing him to stare at his shoes with a dreamy smile.

“Man” Carlos muttered, but Jay didn't move a muscle “Dude” He raised his voice, still no response, and they were three feet apart “Jay!” he shouted.

Jay finally snapped off his trance and lifted his head, eying him, mirroring his furrowed brows “You done?” He asked simply.

Carlos narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Yeah” Carlos tilted his head. Jay lifted his weight off the wall and motioned for them to leave, but Carlos held his wrist to stop him “You okay?”

Jay sighed but the corners of his mouth were wrinkled with a smile. He turned to look into Carlos’ eyes, or, maybe, for him to look into his.

“C, I’m great, stop asking that” His smile was so wide his eyes had been reduced to tiny lines above his cheeks. Carlos noticed how this was the first time Jay meant it “Everything is great”

Carlos suddenly understood why Jay was so lost with such a dreamy look, for him felt and looked the same now.

“I think so too” He sighed as well, a hopeful sigh “When Mal chose good, I felt the most relieved I have ever felt”

“Not only that dude” Jay tilted his head, searching for the right words, “She said we could be happy, that changed something, that…” He didn't have the vocabulary nor the ability to convey what he was feeling in words. He hoped Carlos understood.

He had no pressure to be the best anymore, no pressure to hide the feelings that could've got him killed in the past, he had no fears. For once, his attitude matched how he was feeling on the inside.

His dangerous eyes examined Carlos' lips and he wondered if he could go a step further.

“Because we are happy already,” Carlos said, tender smile on his lips. Jay placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. And the sense of security flooded to him.

Carlos had been alone all his life, and now everything surrounding him was finally good; no yelling, no abuse, no pain, not anymore. Jay ought to keep it that way.

“Yeah, we are” He took a step closer “If we have each other” He knew kissing Carlos could be a big mistake, but he had already made up his mind, so he leaned in. To his surprise, Carlos didn't move backward, but forward, catching him midway with his arms.

Jay widened his eyes but hug him as well. Maybe kissing him wasn't such a good idea anyway. Having him so close, their cheeks pressed together, was wonderful as it was.

“Hey! Guys!” Ben was waving his hand and signaling for them to approach. Standing at the end of the hallway with his hair ruffled, his crown almost falling from his head and his clothes out of place. He was dancing badly at the muffled music.

Jay and Carlos chuckled.

“Come on pup,” Jay said, taking Carlos hand with confidence.

 

Jane glanced over at Mal, still dancing with Evie, and jealousy formed inside her. But over that, remorse.

When Audrey gave her the amount of attention she did, she just acted without thinking, she was ready to see Mal suffer for not corresponding her feelings, or not noticing them.

Jane sighed, maybe she was the villain here.

Behind her, Jay and Carlos exchanged a glance. The taller boy smirked, getting in his usual character.

“What’ up?” he asked her, nudging her with his shoulder.

She looked at him with her lips slightly parted, then she moved to look at Carlos as well. One on each side.

“You guys must hate me” She breathed out, defeated.

Jay snorted quietly, pulling his best smirk and leaning to enter her view.

“Well, personally, I don't hate you” He didn't, but he was feeling slightly vengeful, and he could’ve taken advantage of the situation easily, but he chose not to “What about you C, do you hate her?”

Carlos was pressing his thumb to his palm, Jay noticed, he was anxious.

“I don't hate you either,” He said with a side grin.

“But Mal does right?” She rolled her eyes at them, not caring enough to fake positivism.

Jay furrowed, leaning closer. He didn't see how to cheer her up, and she hadn't shown any interest in him, so he probably wouldn't be able to flirt until she smiles.

“Ya know,” He cleared his throat, locking eyes with Carlos “Carlos was wondering if you’d like to dance with him?”

“I was?” Carlos whispered, widening his eyes considerably.

“Really?” Jane asked at the same time. Jay motioned a ‘you were’ with his mouth and turned Jane to face his white-haired friend.

“He was” He stated.

Jay wasn't fond of the idea of Carlos dancing with anyone, but he tried to be friendly and considerate. Besides, Jane didn't seem to like boys anyway.

“No one had ever asked me to dance before” She smiled sheepishly, and Carlos pressed his thumb harder in his palm. Jay smiled at him, trying to send him some confidence.

“Guess is your lucky day” He stood to help Jane up, then vowed and send them to dance.

Jay took a seat to admire dancing Carlos, who would hate to admit how much he liked to dance; and how good he was at it.

Audrey walked over to him, bouncing her hips at the music, lip syncing and a hand extended to him. She even winked at him. How could he say no?

Ben had Mal’s hands between his, and tried to dance decently. Mal chuckled, she had stopped moving after Evie left to dance with Dough, she could see them from the balcony.

Ben steadied himself with the railing and left a kiss on the apple of her cheek.

“I love you” He whispered like other countless times. Mal smiled with tears in her eyes, after that shitty day and the love potion Ben true feelings were still kind.

He moved to her mouth, but Mal spun around on her feet and dragged him downstairs, hoping the redness of her cheeks wasn't noticeable.

She spotted Jane looking her way, and offered her a smile and a nod.

For that night, not Mal nor Jane said sorry or talked about what they’ve done. They just enjoyed the night, maybe a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy chapter!  
> Kind of an end, but not really, we have a lot to go actually  
> I want to fill in the gap between the movies and change some aspects of Descendants 2, so, we are not done folks


	17. Chapter 17: Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So loooong since I updated
> 
> Sorry, the country where I live has had some major issues with wifi and internet connection -and phone signal as well- so I hadn't been able to update until now. Hopefully, it won't happen again
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the hits!

Choosing good made Mal feel like a feather, light, soft, calm. That said, she still hated to wake up to the bright sun leaking from the windows.

She growled, driving a hand to cover her eyes. She rolled on the bed, hoping to find an angle where the light didn't hit directly towards her, but instead, she caught a line of yellowy light from below the bathroom door.

Evie was obsessive. She woke up at 5:45 every morning and devoted the hour and fifth teen minutes before class to perfect her appearance, to which Mal always rolled her eyes, she didn't think Evie needed at least half the makeup she wore, she looked beautiful either way.

Even with her obsessiveness with makeup and outfits -and the specific time each one required-, Evie never, not once, woke Mal unnecessarily.

Her slim body had learned to move quietly and agile over the years, mostly to avoid disturbing her mother’s beauty rest, which usually affected her more than it affected the Evil Queen. She made use of the same capabilities to avoid annoying Mal in the early morning.

Mal crawled out of bed before she allowed herself the thought and anxiety that came with being a princess, with being good. She sighed, ready to hit her head with the wall, but decided against it, she could deal with frustration and second thoughts later, now she would try to savor her free time for a little bit longer.

She opened the bathroom door and smiled to Evie.

“Hey” The blue haired girl tilted her perfect face and flushed. Mal remembered she had barely managed to get the dress out of her body and was only wearing underwear. She blushed as well and avoided eye contact.

“Hi” She reached for a robe and took a seat on the toilet. She cleared her throat trying to get rid of the hoarse morning voice, and eyed Evie’s pose as she delicately applied eyeliner “Would you teach me?” Mal pointed her finger at Evie’s makeup bag, her lips pursed as Evie jolted her head back and stared at her with an unreadable expression.

Evie’s eyes widened slowly and a smile crept across her face. The flush on her cheeks accentuated.

“Yes!” Her eyes glowed as she reached for her heart-shaped bag “Hell yes”

Evie had waited to have a girl talk with Mal since they first met, Evie had waited to have a chance to work on Mal’s smooth face since months ago, Evie had waited for this opportunity, and now she will make the most of it.

Mal smiled as well, hiding the fact her stomach was curling at the thought of being sent back to the isle; even after what she did to her mother, she didn't feel that erased she had scared the whole kingdom, stolen fairy godmother’s wand, manipulated Jane and almost freed the villains. 

That train of thought prevented her from eating the whole morning.

 

Jay woke up with a headache, the sense he was severely sleep deprived made him snort; it was like being back in the isle. He pressed his eyes with his thumbs and stretched his limbs. His feet were dangling from the bed and he was still dressed in the coronation clothes.

24 hours with the same set of clothes, he smirked, the sensation of being back in the hellhole he grew up in augmented. He felt like it was a long time ago. A month, he thought, only one month.

He sat on the bed and tried to clear his dry throat. 

Carlos was in front of him with his clothes from the night before resting on the floor next to his bed and seemingly wearing pajamas -he hoped he wasn't-. 

Jay took his time to admire Carlos’ freckles, closed eyes, tousled hair and parted lips before walking over to him. No matter how much time passed, Jay wouldn't get tired of looking and detailing Carlos.

“Hey…” He said a couple of times before Carlos opened his eyes and yawned.

Usually, none of them would wake up early, they were heavy sleepers; Evie would swing by their room making sure they go to class. But lately, Carlos had been waking up in the middle of the night gasping, and Jay couldn't sleep until 3 am, and woke up at seven, sharp. Like a fucking clock.

The night before could've been the exception with how relieved they felt after the coronation, but they both arrived around four, and Jay just flopped on the bed losing consciousness within seconds.

“Are we late?” Carlos muttered, rubbing his eyes. Jay almost snapped at how cute Carlos looked. He moved his eyes away as a preventive action.

“Not yet” Jay stood to stretch again “It’s Saturday” Carlos finally sat up, he was indeed wearing pajamas, much to Jay’s demise. He checked Jay’s broken lip and bruised chin cautiously. It was almost fully healed “You feelin’ good, C?” Jay inquired.

Carlos tilted his head.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” He worried his behavior was odd or concerning, he didn't want to be a burden anymore.

“Just checking” Jay shrugged, taking a step back.

He didn't want Carlos having nightmares about his mother and her abusive behavior, he didn't want him waking up clenching to the covers, analyzing his surroundings as if he was in danger. He didn't want him to suffer anymore.

“And you? You good?” Jay snorted at Carlos consideration. He was just too sweet.

“I’m fine, still processing” He sat back on his bed, finding the answer within himself but not being aware he said out loud until a few minutes later.

After all the awe from defeating Maleficent and the party had died down, what was left were just insecurities and worries.

Carlos shifted to touch the floor with his toes, pressing his hands together in front of him. Jay took his image once more.

A light knock on the door made them get up and exchange a look. Carlos glupped knowingly, and Jay put up a calming smile for him; his head was still spinning.

Carlos moved first, opening the door cautiously.

Evie stood there, a lazy smile on her mouth and bags under her eyes that not even makeup could hide. Her eyes drifted to Carlos red pajamas, then to Jay in his complete party attire.

“We need to go” She eyed Jay disapprovingly, even his shoes were still on “We have Fairy Godmother’s meeting in a bit”

After Jay and Mal’s aggressiveness on parents day, Fairy Godmother set up a meeting to discuss how their actions were going to be reprehended for that day at eight. It was safe to assume the Maleficent incident was to be considered as well.

They knew they weren't going to be sent back to the isle, Ben wouldn't allow it, but they were afraid to face the consequences none the less.

 

Jane stood straight, neatly dressed in front of her mother's office, an iPad in her hand and a to-do list in the other one. Mal turned to ask Evie to give her some time to talk to Jane alone, finding her friend was already a few steps behind talking to Jay, who had an arm on Carlos’ shoulders. The white-haired boy was waving at her. Mal rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

“Hey,” Mal said to Jane.

Jane turned and her words flew away. She knew the talk was coming, she knew she had to confront the daughter of Maleficent in an honest, real, conversation. She just didn't expect for her to look so pretty.

“Hey” She responded, letting out a little quiver when saying the ‘e’. She peered over Mal’s shoulder and found Carlos waving their direction; she waved back and directed her attention to Mal again.

“Listen,” Mal cleared her throat, her eyes avoiding hers “Jane” The words seemed to be stuck inside of her, and she was struggling to get them out “I know what I did was awful, manipulating you, making you feel insecure, I’m just used to things going my way; I guess, that’s the only way I know I will achieve things for sure, I… hmm… I am trying to apologize” She gripped her jacket and bit her inner cheek. She felt pathetic.

Jane pulled out a tiny smile hoping it would reassure both Mal and herself.

“I am sorry as well” A flush came to her cheeks, preparing the words in her head before actually saying anything out loud “I was kind of jealous” She admitted, her mouth becoming a thin line.

“You shouldn't be, you’re beautiful, inside and out” Mal made an effort to reach and squeeze her shoulder, copying Evie when she meant to be comforting.

Jane smiled again, eyes widening. She meant to say she was jealous of Ben, for winning her heart with no effort at all whereas her had chased her and tried to flirt multiple times without really achieving anything; but Mal’s answer had left her pleased and speechless.

“My mom is waiting for you” She managed to splutter out before opening the door. Eager to get away from that situation and calm her raising heart.

 

Fairy Godmother had been quick to summarize what for her was a fair punishment. For her.

Their punishment: Community service -a.k.a helping fairy godmother and Ben with whatever they needed- and a temporary ban from any extracurricular activity, which really didn't affect anyone; Mal didn't care enough to do something she didn't have to, Evie considered extracurriculars as trying too hard for a lady, and Carlos wasn't a huge fan of sport, to begin with. But to Jay, Tourney had become a huge part of his life. It was a direct hit to him.

He was walking to the field to notify the coach, his body slumped, and a pout on his face.

Since he came to Auradon, he had discovered the joy of a real workout, the security in teamwork and the excitement of winning when you have people to share it with. Now he was back to where he started, to being just a thieve, not the prince of thieves, not the prince of anything, just a common street rat.

At least now he could call his friends friends without being grossed out by himself.

The coach spotted him approaching and raised a hand. The man appeared to be concerned, and Jay was yet to talk to him.

“What’s the damage?” Coach asked crossing his arms in front of his body. Jay kicked the grass.

“Two weeks without Tourney,” He said the simplest way he could, any show of frustration well masked by a serious expression.

The coach twisted his mouth and nodded. He didn't look happy, but not totally troubled either. Jay smiled, he was replaceable.

“That’s not that bad, I expect worse, to be honest” Jay opened his mouth, ready to voice they had a match in a week “Perhaps I could talk to Fairy Godmother and you could join another sport in the meantime”

Jay chuckled, it seemed the coach cared for him at last.

He realized when his eyes met the older man’s, that this person had acted more like a father in one month than Jafar ever did in his life. But, that didn't mean he could get his way that easy.

“Like what? It’s not only Tourney I cant play, it’s any extracurricular” He explained, a dazzling smile on his lips for the ladies passing nearby.

“ROAR, Boxing, mixed martial arts… There are not listed as extracurriculars, but as courses you could take” The coach stated.

The boy smiled widely, new sports sounded fun.

“You could join in, I’ll be honest, the boys aren't that good on any competitive sport, too polite,” He waved a hand, and Jay couldn't avoid comparing the situation to when he first offer him to join the team “I could use your determination”

Jay smiled. He had no idea what those sports were or what was the objective, but his curiosity was picked, maybe he could convince Carlos to tag along.

“Thanks, coach” They exchanged a manly handshake and a nod.

 

The sun was up in the sky when Lonnie’s head popped into Evie’s room, her lips drawn in a thin line and eyes open wide, scanning all of Evie’s workspace and wondering if she should actually disturb her while she is working.

Evie had slowly taken more and more space out of Mal’s side as well as her own; and Lonnie found that charming, for some strange reason. She just thought the girls' friendship was too pure, too loving.

“Evil’s sake” Evie murmured when Lonnie just stayed at the door, not entering the room even if she had already seen her and the door was wide open “Come in,” She told her with a soft voice before smiling with exasperation.

Lonnie jumped in.

“Can you help me renew my wardrobe?” She asked, straight to the point, as if she didn't just stay outside the door for ten minutes.

“What?” Evie looked at her quizzically, tilting her head and wondering how in just one day Mal had asked for her help with makeup and Lonnie with clothes.

“You did Mal’s dress, didn't you?” She inquired slyly “It was gorgeous” She added. Evie looked away, blushing slightly, proud of the recognition her work was getting “Listen” Lonnie glupped, now showing vulnerability “I don't have a big sense of fashion, my parents are great at war, but at deciding what wear… not so much, I could really, really, use your help”

Evie eyed her. She knew Lonnie didn't have the best fashion sense. It wasn't awful though; the colors were too bright for her skin tone, and the fabric appeared cheap and rough, let’s not talk about the hair. But she had seen worse.

Evie smiled widely, ready to embrace the mission.


End file.
